Encore plus fort que les aimants
by Margot19
Summary: Arizona étudie les lettres. Calliope les sciences. Dans la même universitée. Voilà, tout est dit. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera.
1. Chapter 1

Je regarde ma montre. Le temps semble être suspendu. Forcément, c'est juste quand on voudrait que les heures défilent, qu'elles semblent ralentir. Ce match n'en finit pas. En plus, il pleut. Je sais que je ne suis là que pour une chose : pour Alex. Sinon, croyez-moi, je serais bien au chaud, avec un bouquin. Mais non, impossible de lire, sur les gradins humides fouettés par le vent, au bord d'un terrain de football américain.

Au bout de ce qui me paraît une éternité, le coup de sifflet final retentit. Soulagée, je me secoue, transie, et je me lève en me renfrognant dans mon écharpe de laine. Je descend les gradins, et longe le terrain lorsqu'Alex me rattrape.

_\- Alors, tu t'es bien ennuyée ?_ fait-il, avec un sourire narquois, par dessus son casque de protection.

Il l'ôte d'ailleurs, pour exhiber son visage arrogant qui lui est si familier, trempé de sueur. Je regarde son maillot, et les tâches de terre et de boue sur son pantalon blanc.

_\- Beurk, écarte-toi, tu es dégoûtant !_ je-m'exclame, en le repoussant.

Il se marre. Ça lui fait définitivement une allure bizarre, ces protections sous son maillot, qui lui font de grosses épaules. C'est assez disproportionné.

_\- Vous avez gagné ?_ je-demande, pour changer de sujet.

_\- On les as massacrés, tu veux dire !_ raille-t-il. _Mais pourquoi tu viens à mes matchs, alors que tu t'en fous, et que c'est une corvée ?_

_\- Oh, mais non, ça me fait plaisir,_ je réponds, essayant d'être convaincante.

_\- Mais bien sûr,_ ricane-Alex. _Arrête de vouloir être trop gentille avec tout le monde, Robbins. Je ne suis pas un gamin, je ne vais pas pleurer si tu ne viens pas à mes matchs._

_\- Ne me pousse pas, Karev,_ je-réponds, en lui assénant une claque amicale derrière la tête. _Je vais rentrer, je suis gelée._

_\- On mange ensemble, ce soir ?_ me-propose-t-il.

_\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Teddy de manger avec elle,_ ai-je décliné. _Elle a pleins de trucs à me raconter, à ce qu'il paraît._

Il hoche la tête. Je sais qu'il est déçu, mais il ne le montre pas. Il court rejoindre les vestiaires, tandis que je parcours les quelques kilomètres qui séparent le stade du campus, des bâtiments.

J'ai rencontré Alex l'année dernière; il entamait sa première année d'université, ici, à l'université de Seattle, moi ma deuxième, et il était désespéré. Je l'avais aidé tout le long de l'année, parce que j'avais des notes excellentes, et que j'étais douée, dans les matières où lui, coulait. Malgré le fait qu'il soit dans la section sportive du campus, et moi en littérature, j'avais réussi à lui faire passer la première année.

On était devenus de supers bons amis, mais notre relation était un peu celle mentor/élève. C'était bizarre, mais ça me plaisait, parce qu'on était devenus inséparables.

Je me suis hâtée, en voyant qu'il était 19 heure 30 passé. Teddy devait m'attendre. Je suis entrée dans la résidence C. Oui, parce que notre campus à une organisation bien précise, laissez-moi clarifier les choses. Les - très - nombreux élèves du campus, sont 80 % d'internes. On vit donc sur le campus, dans des résidences universitaire. Une résidence est un bâtiment de plusieurs étage, découpé en chambres individuelles, pour chaque étudiant, et comprenant un rez-de-chaussé commun, avec cuisine, salle à manger, salle de jeux, et salles de bains, tout ça commun.

La résidence C, était celle des littéraires. Alex, qui lui était en sport, par exemple, vivait dans la résidence E, avec tous les sportifs. C'est donc un système super organisé, et classé, mais moi ça me convient parfaitement.

Lorsque je suis entrée dans la résidence C, je me suis dirigée vers la salle à manger commune. Teddy était assise à une table, à pianoter sur son portable. Je me suis assise sur le banc en face d'elle, et elle a sursauté.

_\- T'en as mis, un temps !_ s'est-elle exclamée en me tapant le bras. _Tu réponds plus aux messages, toi ?_

J'ai sorti mon samsung, et fait glisser l'écran tactile. Trois nouveaux messages de Teddy.

_\- Merde, désolée, j'étais en silencieux.._me-suis-je excusée. J_'étais au match d'Alex._

_\- Tu réponds jamais, au téléphone, 'zona, même quand tu n'es pas en silencieux.._m'a fait ma meilleure amie, désespérée.

_\- Bon, on mange ?_

On est allées se servir dans le buffet. Oui, chaque résidence à des buffets, quasiment en permanence. Forcément, aux heures de repas, il est plus fourni. A certaines heures, il n'y a que des fruits. Mais là, c'était pile sur l'heure du repas, alors il y avait pleins de plats. Je sais, notre université est cotée, et super riche. Ça a ses avantages !

On est allées s'asseoir avec nos assiettes, et on a commencé à manger.

_\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as, à me raconter de si urgent ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Henry m'a demandé de sortir avec lui..il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait!_

Je l'ai regardée avec des yeux ronds. Je vous jure que j'ai failli lui recracher ma bouchée de petits pois à la figure - et croyez moi, ça aurait douché son enthousiasme vite fais.

_\- Henry ?!_ ai-je fait, surprise. _Henry Burton ? Le garçon mignon d'économie, avec qui tu passes du temps en ce moment?_

_\- Oui, incroyable, hein ?_ a-ri Teddy.

_\- Attends, attends !_ l'ai-je stoppée. _Tu as dit quoi ?_

_\- J'ai dit oui.._

J'ai laissé tomber ma fourchette.

_\- Alors, tu es en couple ?!_ me-suis-je exclamée.

_\- Ouiiiiiii !_

J'ai sauté de mon banc, et j'ai contourné toute la table pour aller la serrer dans mes bras. J'étais tellement contente pour elle..elle en avait bavé, l'année dernière, avec son amour non réciproque pour Owen. Mais là, elle semblait heureuse. Henry était mignon, intelligent et gentil. Et ils s'entendaient à merveille. C'était parfait pour ma petite Teddy.

Nos effusions de joie ont attiré quelque regards, d'autre étudiants en litté', qui mangeaient. J'ai donc regagné ma place. On a discuté un long moment en mangeant, de Teddy et Henry. J'ai exigé des détails, bien sûr et Teddy était plus qu'heureuse de me les fournir.

Puis, on a été ranger nos assiettes, et on a changé de bâtiment. On est allés au bâtiment A, le bâtiment commun à toutes les sections. Il y avait là l'accueil et l'administration du campus, une grande bibliothèque, et un espace détente, un salon-bar avec machines à café. C'est là qu'on s'était rencontrés, avec Alex.

On s'est posées dans des fauteuils, avec un café, puis, la discussion à dérivé.

_\- Et toi ?_ m'a-fait-Teddy. _Tes histoires de coeur ? Un petit coup de foudre quelque part ?_

_\- Non,_ ai-je répondu. _Bien sûr que non, je te l'aurais dit, sinon.._

_\- T'es tellement secrète, parfois,_ se défendit-Teddy en haussant les épaules, en souriant. _Et cette brune, de notre cours de philo, là ?_

_\- Alexandra Grey ?!_ me-suis-je étouffée. _Non mais tu vas pas bien, toi, hein..._

_\- Bah quoi..!_

_\- Elle n'est pas gay !_ ai-je fait en baissant d'un ton.

_\- Mouais, bon, d'accord._

_\- Elle est sortie avec Mark !_

_\- Ok, ok, pas Alexandra._

Il y a eu un moment de silence. J'ai serré mes mains autour de mon café, pour les réchauffer. Je n'étais pas une grande fan du mois de novembre. Teddy est revenue à la charge.

_\- Quand-est-ce que tu comptes faire ton coming-out, 'zona ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_\- Baisse d'un ton !_ ai-je sifflé, en regardant autour de nous.

_\- Quoi ?_ a-fait Teddy en haussant les épaules. _Tu sais, je parie que la plupart des gens ici seraient ok avec ça._

_\- Peut-être, et peut-être pas,_ ai-je répondu. _Tu sais, j'ai déjà fait mon coming-out, à mes parents et mes amis, lorsque j'avais 17 ans. Pour mes parents, c'est passé..mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé, d'ailleurs. Mes certaines de mes amies ont été de vraies salopes. Je ne veux pas revivre ça._

_\- Alors quoi, tu vas juste..refréner ta sexualité_ ? a-fait-Teddy. _Ce n'est pas la solution, et tu le sais._

_\- Je ne suis pas prête,_ ai-je fait.

_\- Arizona, tu as 21 ans !_ a martelé-Teddy. _Si tu ne sors pas du placard maintenant, qui te dit que tu le feras un jour ? Es-tu vraiment gay, au moins ?_

_\- Oh oui, je peux te l'assurer,_ ai-je plaisanté. _100% gay. Mais je ne suis pas prête à ce que les gens le sachent. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de faire mon coming-out, puisque je n'ai personne en vue.._

_\- Personne, vraiment, hein ?_ a-fait-Teddy.

_\- Bon, d'accord, très bien,_ ai-je reconnu, excédée. _J'ai eu un petit truc pour Leïla, l'année dernière. Et pour Coline l'année d'avant. Mais maintenant, au moment ou je te parle, je te promets que je n'ai aucune fille en tête..._

_\- Si, moi,_ a-plaisanté Teddy.

_\- Exactement, tu hantes mes rêves et mes fantasmes les plus fous,_ ai-je rigolé. _Tu es la femme de ma vie, Teddy, tu le sais bien._

Elle a éclaté de rire, et j'ai esquissé un sourire. Sa compagnie m'était tellement indispensable..

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas cours avant 11 heure, mais en bonne élève studieuse, je suis allée à la bibliothèque, bâtiment A. J'avais des devoirs à faire, et surtout, une longue dissertation à rédiger, ainsi que deux commentaires composés, et une pièce de théâtre à lire. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas chômer.

Je suis allée m'asseoir au fond, pour être tranquille, et je me suis penchée sur ma dissertation. Une heure plus tard, j'ai décidé de m'accorder une pause. Comme d'habitude, j'ai laissé mes affaires, et je suis sortie devant le bâtiment A. J'ai risqué un pas dehors. Il pleuvait un peu, mais c'était supportable, même pour moi. Ce n'était qu'une petite bruine. Restant sous la protection du porche, de l'entrée du bâtiment, je me suis écartée un peu de la porte et je me suis assise par terre, jambes croisées, dos appuyé au mur, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de banc, au sec.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. C'était désert, mais je voyais les fenêtres des salles de classe, et de quelques chambres allumées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une fille est sortie de la résidence D, là où vivaient les étudiants de la section scientifique. La fille est arrivée, m'a jeté un coup d'oeil et est restée debout, appuyée dos au mur. Je me suis demandée ce qu'elle faisait, lorsque j'ai vu la cigarette qu'elle tenait à la main. Je m'ennuyais, alors je lui ai discrètement jeté un coup d'oeil.

Elle était brune, avec des cheveux assez courts, d'origine latine et - je devais l'avouer - magnifique. Je me suis demandée comment j'avais pu ne pas la remarquer, auparavant, vu qu'elle avait un style qu'on remarque. Une myriades de bracelets aux poignets, un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière, un tatouage que je ne distinguais que peu, sur l'avant bras, une chemise aux manches retroussées, ouverte sur un débardeur noir, un jean troué et tagué au marqueur, des bottes de cuir aux lacets qui traînaient défaits.

Lorsqu'elle a tourné la tête vers moi, j'ai détourné le regard, gênée. La pluie s'est un peu intensifiée. J'allais me résigner à rentrer, lorsqu'un jeune homme est arrivé.

_\- Callie !_ a-t-il fait.

La jeune fille à la cigarette lui a souri, et est allé lui faire la bise.

_\- Enfin,_ a-t-elle fait, moqueuse. _Bon, on y va ?_

Le nouvel arrivant à hoché la tête, et ils sont partis, sous la pluie. Je suis restée assise un moment, le coeur battant. J'ai frissonné. Cette pluie rendait l'atmosphère humide et désagréable. Je me suis levée, et j'ai rejoint ma table à la bibliothèque.

Je pensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Teddy. Et à cette fille, Callie, que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Je savais ce que Teddy me dirait, si je lui faisais part de cette fille. "Putain, 'zona...Tu as vraiment un cœur d'artichaut."

Je tentais de chasser tout ça de mes pensées, et je terminais ma disserte. Ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours. En me dirigeant vers mon premier cours de la matinée, j'ai senti mon portable vibrer. Je l'ai saisi, et me suis aperçue que j'avais une notification facebook. Je m'y suis donc connectée, tout en marchant.

*Une nouvelle demande d'ami ?* ai-je pensé, étonnée.

J'ai cliqué. Et mon cœur s'est arrêté. Callie Trs venait de me demander en amie. J'ai cliqué sur la photo de profil. C'était bien la jolie brune de tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai confirmé l'entrée dans ma liste d'amis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir :$ **

_Clia:_ **j'espère que ce ne sera pas le début, qui te plaît, mais également ce nouveau chap :)**

_ddragomalefoy:_** (Harry Potter en force :3) sinon, merci pour la review, bonne lecture de ce chapitre ci!**

_Elooo_:** Aah, contente d'avoir de nouvelles reviews de toi..on reconnaît les lecteurs et lectrices fidèles ^^' Merci de me lire une nouvelle fois, j'espère que je vais pas décevoir x)**

_Drodrov**: **_**ça peut mener loin, crois moi ;) **

**Sinon, pas d'inquiétudes, évidemment, c'est une fiction Callie/Arizona. Mais patience, patience !  
(P.S: le chapitre suivant sera plus long, promis!)**

* * *

Lorsque je suis sortie de mon dernier cours, en ce vendredi, 18h30, Teddy m'a littéralement sauté dessus. Je vous jure que j'ai failli faire une attaque cardiaque. Bien sûr, je l'ai engueulée.

_\- Putain, Teddy !_ ai-je fait, une main sur le coeur.

_\- Désolée, désolée, désolée !_ a-t-elle fait, pas vraiment désolée. _Tu fais quoi là ?_

_\- Je sors de cours d'anglais renforcé,_ ai-je répondu, en fronçant les sourcils. _Et je rentre chez moi, je pense._

_\- Tu retournes à Portland pour le week-end ?_ s'est-désespérée ma meilleure amie.

_\- J'ai dit à mes parents que je revenais sûrement ce week-end, oui, mais je n'ai pas encore acheté mon billet de train.._ai-je répondu. _Pourquoi ?_

_\- N'y vas pas !_ s'est-exclamée Teddy._ S'il te plaît, accompagne moi à une fête ce soir._

On est sorties du bâtiment, et on a marché vers notre résidence, sous la pluie (pour changer).

_\- Une fête ?_ ai-je fais, déjà avec une moue sceptique. _Chez qui ?_

_\- J'en sais rien,_ a répondu-Teddy.

_\- Ça commence bien,_ ai-je râlé.

-_ Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie,_ m'a coupé-Ted. _C'est Henry, qui m'a invitée, et il m'a dit que je pouvais amener qui je voulais. Vieeens, s'il te plaît !_

_\- Pourquoi je viendrais ?_ ai-je soupiré.

_\- Pour t'amuser et trouver l'amour de ta vie,_ a blagué-Teddy. _Sans déconner, 'zona. Il y aura pas mal de gens, d'ici, c'est une occas' parfaite pour faire ton coming-out !_

_\- Tu vas me lâcher avec ça !?_ me-suis-je assombrie.

_\- Ok, ok, relax,_ a-fait-Teddy. _C'était une idée en l'air. Mais tu viens quand même, hein ? Tu sais, les étudiants en littérature, ils ont la mauvaise réputation de ne pas savoir s'amuser..allons prouver le contraire ! demain c'est samedi, alleeez, 'zona !_

_\- Bon d'accord !_ ai-je cédé, devant son enthousiasme croissant. _D'accord !_

_\- Parfait ! Allons nous préparer alors, c'est dans deux heures. Et on doit tout ravager._

Elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil, avant d'entrer dans notre résidence.

* * *

Déjà je regrettais, quand Henry nous a tenu la porte, à Teddy et à moi, et que j'ai vu la foule qui s'amassait ici. C'était une maison, d'une famille riche, j'avais l'impression. Tout était beau ici, et j'aurais eu peur de casser quelque chose s'il n'y avait pas eu l'ambiance "fête". Une lumière rougeâtre, provenant de gros projos, une ambiance bondée, l'air enfumé, sentant la cigarette. Des gens partout, verre en main. De la musique à fond.

_\- Pourquoi je suis là, déjà ?_ ai-je grondé entre mes dents, à l'oreille de Teddy.

Elle a ouvert la bouche, narquoise.

_\- Ne t'avise pas de dire coming-out,_ l'ai-je menacée, des éclairs dans les yeux.

_\- Pour moi,_ a-fait Teddy, alors. _Et pour t'amuser! Lâche toi, ça va être cool! Et puis avoue, on est éblouissantes._

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

_\- Au moins ça,_ ai-je fait avant d'esquisser un sourire.

C'est vrai qu'on avait passé du temps à se préparer, mais le résultat était plutôt réussi. J'avais choisi ma robe noire, celle qui, selon Teddy, me fait "une putain de silhouette", Ted' m'avait maquillée, et mes boucles blondes étaient relevées en un chignon.

J'ai traîné un peu avec Teddy et Henry, et on a discuté. Mais bientôt, ils sont partis s'emballer dans le jardin, et je me suis retrouvée toute seule, ici. Je me suis assise sur un canapé, qui semblait un peu tranquille, et j'ai observé les gens qui dansaient, parlaient, buvaient.

Lorsque j'ai vu quelqu'un jouer des coudes à travers la foule, j'ai pensé avec soulagement que Teddy était revenue me tenir compagnie. Puis, j'ai vu une mèche brune. Une peau mat. Je n'avais pas du tout envisagé _qu'elle_ puisse être présente. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le canapé à côté de moi, je l'ai détaillée, une fois de plus. Elle n'avait pas de tenue de soirée. Elle portait un sweat à capuche gris, et un jean noir, tout aussi troué que son autre jean.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle me détaillait aussi. Elle ne souriait pas, et c'était assez perturbant. Son visage était de glace. Finalement, un sourire a cassé cette léthargie.

_\- Arizona Robbins,_ a-t-elle fait, finalement.

_\- Callie Trs,_ ai-je répondu.

_\- Torres_, a explicité-la jeune femme.

Je voyais la lumière des projos luire sur son piercing à l'arcade sourcilière.

_\- Alors, comment m'as tu trouvée sur facebook ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Amis communs_ a répondu-Callie en haussant les épaules._ Je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin. Ta photo de profil te mets très bien en valeur._

_\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?_ me-suis-je méfiée. _Que je suis moche en réalité ?_

_\- Oh que non !_ a-ri Callie. _Bien sûr que non. Mais tu n'as pas besoin que je te dise que tu es éblouissante, je te parie qu'on te le sers souvent._

J'allais répondre que pas du tout. Mais j'ai ouvert la bouche, et juste timidement dit :

_\- Merci._

_\- Alors, ma fête te plaît ?_ a-fait-Callie.

_\- Ta fête ?_ ai-je répété.

_\- Bah ouais,_ a-t-elle acquiescé. _On est chez moi, ici._

_\- Sans déconner ?_

_\- Sans déc._

_\- Belle maison.._

_\- Merci._

J'ai eu un sourire. Tout à coup, j'ignorais pourquoi, cette fête me paraissait beaucoup moins nulle.

_\- Tu veux un verre ?_ a-proposé Callie. _Ou bien aller prendre l'air ?_

_\- Les deux ?_ ai-je risqué.

_\- Je reviens alors,_ m'a fait Callie.

Je suis restée assise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, avec deux verres.

_\- Viens,_ m'a-t-elle fait.

Elle m'a guidée dans sa grande maison, et on est sorties dans la rue, devant. Elle m'a tendu mon verre et à refermé la porte, avant de s'asseoir sur le perron. Je l'ai imitée, en regardant le ciel, d'un noir d'encre piqué d'étoiles.

J'ai goûté la boisson. Ce n'était pas du jus de pomme.

_\- Vodka,_ ai-je constaté.

_\- Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux aller te chercher autre chose,_ a-fait Callie.

_\- Ça me va très bien, merci.._ai-je répondu. _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?_

_\- Je suis en section scientifique,_ a répondu-Callie.

_\- Des projets de carrière ?_ ai-je demandé. _Si ce n'est pas indiscret.._

_\- Pitié, épargne-moi les "si ce n'est pas indiscret" ou les "si c'est pas trop personnel" ou "si ça te dérange pas". Tu t'apercevras vite que je suis plutôt franche, et ouverte et j'aime qu'on le soit aussi. Si un jour j'ai pas envie de te répondre, ne t'inquiète pas je te le ferais savoir._

J'ai esquissé un sourire. Elle commençait à me plaire, cette fille.

_\- En ce qui concerne ma carrière_, a-t-elle repris. _Je compte devenir ingénieure._

_\- Wahouw, c'est un sacré projet.._ai-je fait, admirative.

_\- J'ai les notes et le travail pour y arriver,_ a-t-elle confessé, en secouant la tête. _Si je m'accroche encore un peu, ça sera tout à fait possible._

_\- Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ça.._

_\- Et toi ? T'es en quoi?_

J'ai réfléchi à mon projet professionnel, qui n'était guère très construit.

_\- En littérature,_ ai-je répondu._ Et je n'ai pas de plan tout tracé. Je sais juste que j'adore les enfants. Institutrice, pédiatre, ou éducatrice me plairait beaucoup._

_\- Pédiatre, tu aurais dû choisir ma section,_ a souri-Callie. _Et puis aller en médecine._

_\- Institutrice me tenterait plus.._

J'ai fini mon verre, et on est encore restées un peu à bavarder, lorsque la porte s'est ouverte, sur le garçon que j'avais vu, la première fois que j'avais aperçu Callie, devant le bâtiment A.

_\- Callie, on a besoin de toi,_ a-t-il fait. _Il n'y a plus à manger! Et Addie se plaint de ton absence._

_\- Mark, Arizona, Arizona, Mark,_ fit-Callie.

_\- Salut,_ m'a fait-Mark, en me jetant un coup d'oeil avant de se retourner vers Callie._ Tu viens?_

Elle a hoché la tête.

_\- Amuse-toi,_ m'a-t-elle lancée, en se levant. _Les fêtes trop guindées, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Je préfère de loin quand les gens se lâchent._

Je lui ai un adressé un sourire, et elle est rentrée. J'ai fait de même, et j'ai regagné la fête. Teddy et Henry parlaient, entre eux deux, et je n'ai pas voulu les déranger. J'ai regardé la table des boissons. Une fille m'a alpaguée, là, m'évitant l'embarras d'être plantée là toute seule.

_\- Salut,_ m'a-t-elle fait.

Une blonde, qui ne m'était pas familière.

_\- Salut,_ ai-je répondu.

_\- Je m'appelle Joanne,_ a-t-elle fait.

_\- Enchantée, moi c'est Arizona._

En à peine dix minutes de conversation, et un verre, avec cette fille, j'ai compris que je lui plaisais. Ça m'a a la fois choquée, et flattée. Joanne était une fille géniale. Mais je n'étais pas censée être ouvertement gay, pourtant, elle me faisait clairement des avances.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. Teddy et Callie avaient peut-être raison. Merde, j'avais 21 ans ! Alors, tout en continuant la conversation, j'ai repris plusieurs verres. L'alcool allait sûrement m'aider à faire ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, et je n'étais pas toute fraîche, quand, au beau milieu d'une phrase, j'ai embrassé Joanne.

Au début, elle a eu un mouvement de recul, étonnée, puis, elle m'a embrassée en retour. Je savais que cette fille était juste un prétexte pour faire mon coming-out, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le baiser soit aussi bien. Lorsque je l'ai relâchée, je lui ai adressé un sourire.

_\- Wahouw, tu est rapide toi,_ m'a-t-elle lancée. _J'aime ça.._

Je lui ai juste souri. Voilà. J'imagine que je découvrirais les conséquences de mes actes une fois que je reviendrais à l'université. Déjà, les gens me regardaient, et chuchotaient. Mais j'étais contente. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin moi même, ce qui, quand on y réfléchis, est un peu stupide. Tout de même. J'étais contente, et heureuse.

J'ai donc passé le reste de la nuit a parler avec Joanne, à l'embrasser et à boire. A beaucoup boire. Je crois que j'ai dansé aussi, beaucoup, ivre et heureuse.

Le problème, c'est que le lendemain, il y avait toujours des conséquences. Et je ne savais pas à quel point celles-ci allaient être dévastatrices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chap' ! **

Gabriel McGregor:** Mon revieweur préféré! *-* Trop contente de savoir que tu me lis! Merci de cette review élogieuse ;)**

Elooo**: ça fait plais', merci :p**

Drodrov**: Hé oui, c'est en effet la fête à Callie !**

* * *

_\- T'es dans la lune, aujourd'hui._

J'ai levé la tête vers Alix, et j'ai haussé les épaules.

_\- Si,_ a-t-il insisté. I_l y a un truc qui va pas ?_

_\- Arrête de t'inquiéter,_ ai-je soupiré.

Il m'a serré dans ses bras.

_\- Callie, tu sais que.._a-t-il persévéré.

Je l'ai coupé en l'embrassant.

_\- Je dois aller en cours,_ m'a-t-il fait, avec un sourire. _J'ai arts plastique. _

Je l'ai regardé partir, et je suis restée assise sur mon banc, à finir ma cigarette. Finalement, j'ai vu une petite blonde qui m'était familière, passer.

_\- Hé, Arkansas !_ l'ai-je interpellée.

Elle a tourné la tête, et à froncé le nez, à l'emploi de ce surnom. Durant ma soirée, elle avait eu plusieurs verres, et je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Elle avait passé la soirée à me dire de l'appeler Arkansas, que c'était un magnifique surnom. Maintenant, elle le regrettait vraiment. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines, que la fête avait eu lieu, et elle désespérait que je n'oublie son vrai prénom.

_\- Ça va ?_ lui-ai je demandé.

Elle a rapidement hoché la tête.

_\- Euh..t'es sûre ?_

Elle a re-hoché la tête.

_\- Si tu le dis,_ ai-je fait pour moi même.

Mais elle avait pas une mine radieuse, croyez-moi.

_\- Je vais aller en cours,_ elle-a fait, avant de partir aussi sec.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Depuis la fête, on ne s'était pas beaucoup fréquentées. Quelque fois, par ci par là, une conversation, au détour d'un couloir. Mais c'était tout. Je l'ai regardée partir. Elle m'intriguait. Elle semblait timide, comme ça. Une étudiante en littérature, toute inoffensive. Mais je sais pas..il y avait quelque chose chez elle..sans parler de sa beauté incroyable elle avait un truc..attirant.

J'aurais voulu la suivre, lui demander vraiment ce qui se passait, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. On en était qu'au stade de connaissances, on étaient même pas amies. Pas encore, cependant, car je comptais bien le devenir.

J'ai éteint ma cigarette, et je me suis dirigée vers mon cours d'anatomie renforcée. Je suis allée m'asseoir à côté de ma meilleure amie comme toujours. La rouquine m'a accueilli avec un grand sourire.

_\- T'étais avec Alix ?_ m'a-t-elle demandé.

_\- Oui,_ ai-je répondu.

_\- Je croyais qu'à une période, tu voulais le larguer ?_

_\- J'ai réfléchi,_ ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules. _Ça fait deux ans et demi qu'on est ensembles. Mon père l'aime bien._

_\- Est-ce que TOI, tu l'aimes bien ?_ a cependant insisté Addison.

_\- Oui, je l'aime !_ ai-je assuré.

_\- Et, question plus importante, est-ce que ton père, qui aime tant Alix, est au courant du genre de mec qu'il est ? _

_\- Comment ça ?_ ai-je fait, jouant celle qui ne comprend pas.

_\- S'te plaît, tu m'as parfaitement comprise Callie.._a-fait Addison. _Tu sais bien comment est Alix. Drogue, violence, et tout ça, c'est son quotidien. _

_\- Arrête d'insulter mon copain,_ ai-je commencé à m'énerver.

_\- Torres, Montgomery, s'il vous plaît.._

Je m'en foutais, que le prof nous rappelle à l'ordre.

_\- Je te signale que je sors avec lui,_ai-je fait. _Alors un peu de respect.._

_\- J'essaie juste de t'ouvrir les yeux,_ a répondu-Addison.

_\- Ne te donne pas cette peine si c'est pour le critiquer,_ ai-je grogné.

_\- Tu vas voir le match, ce soir ?_ m'a-lancé Addison tentant de changer de sujet.

_\- Le match où ton coup de coeur joue ?_ ai-je soupiré.

Elle a eu un grand sourire.

_\- Addison, il a 19 ans ! Deux ans de moins que toi.._

_\- C'est rien, je m'en fous..!_

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

_\- Bon alors ?_ a-t-elle insisté.

_\- D'accord, je viendrais voir ton petit Karev jouer,_ ai-je grogné.

Elle m'a adressé un grand sourire. La matinée a défilé rapidement, et l'après-midi ,j'ai fini tôt. J'ai hésité à sortir un peu, mais j'ignorais quoi faire. Alors je suis allée me poser dans mon endroit préféré : le toit. Je sais, je sais, ça fait cliché. N'empêche que c'est super agréable, et que comme faut être tordu pour monter là, y a jamais personne. J'ai pris l'escalier de secours et je suis montée. J'ai balancé mes jambes dans le vide et j'ai allumé une cigarette.

Il fallait vraiment que je me débarrasse de cette mauvaise habitude, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ce n'était pas une drogue pour rien. Le temps était instable, il ne faisait pas chaud du tout mais franchement, ça allait, pour une fin novembre. J'ai quand même fermé ma veste en cuir et frotté mes mains pour les réchauffer.

J'ai alors aperçu Arizona une nouvelle fois, qui marchait vers un autre cours. J'ai vu deux mecs qui marchaient derrière elle, s'approcher davantage. Ils lui ont parlé, mais j'étais trop en hauteur pour voir les expressions de visage ou entendre quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste noté que la silhouette d'Arizona était un peu raide. Elle a essayé de repartir, mais l'un d'eux l'a saisie par le bras, et elle s'est écartée d'un coup sec avant de partir pour de bon. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil aux deux mecs, qui sont restés là, avant de partir dans une autre direction.

A quoi est-ce que je venais d'assister ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

J'ai fait mes devoirs - oui, sur le toit - puis, je suis descendue de mon perchoir. J'ai été rendre des livres à la bibliothèque, et dans le hall d'accueil du bâtiment A, j'ai de nouveau croisé Arizona. Je l'avais plus croisée aujourd'hui, que ces deux dernières semaines.

_\- Re-salut,_ lui-ai je fait avec un sourire.

Elle a baragouiné une réponse inintelligible, puis, a voulu s'esquiver. J'en avais un peu marre, à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas facile d'être amie avec elle. Je l'ai poursuivie jusqu'à dehors. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et elle s'était déjà engagée sous la pluie, vers je ne sais où. Génial. En plus de ça, on allait jouer à cache cache sous la pluie.

J'ai couru après elle, en râlant.

_\- Arkansas !_

Elle ne s'est pas retournée. Alors, je suis arrivée à son niveau, et je l'ai tirée par le bras. Elle a protesté et a voulu s'éloigner, mais je l'ai traînée vers un coin abrité. J'avais plus de force qu'elle et j'ai réussi à l'emmener entre deux bâtiments, un coin assez protégé de la pluie et des regards.

_\- C'est quoi ton problème ?_ ai-je fait, lui tenant toujours le bras.

Elle s'est dégagée sèchement, avec un regard énervé.

_\- C'est quoi le tien ? Pourquoi tu me suis ?_ a-t-elle craché.

_\- Je sais pas,_ ai-je répondu, avec sincérité. _C'est vrai, on est même pas amies. Je devrais m'en foutre de toi. Mais je sais pas, t'as l'air..préoccupée ?_

_\- Oublie, laisse moi y aller.._

Elle a voulu se tourner mais je l'ai fait pivoter vers moi, autoritaire.

_\- Dis moi ce qu'il y a !_ ai-je demandé. _C'est bon, je sais garder des secrets, tu sais..et puis, si tu es intéressée, je suis une excellente amie, très fidèle._

Je lui ai fait un clin d'oeil, et j'ai attendu, priant pour ne pas qu'elle me rejette une fois de plus.

_\- C'est rien, mauvaise passe c'est tout,_ a-t-elle éludé. _J'en ai même pas parlé à Ted' ou Alex, alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais.._

_\- Il faut vraiment que je te supplie ?_ ai-je ricané.

Elle a gardé le silence. Longtemps. J'entendais les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient sur les toits, et ricochaient le long des gouttières. Je voyais ses cheveux blonds, assombris par la pluie, qui encadraient son visage dépité. Ses mains crispées sur un livre - trempé - qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle avait définitivement une sale mine.

Elle était toujours silencieuse. Brusquement, des larmes se sont mises à couler sur ses joues, et son masque de colère est tombé, cédant à un mur de vulnérabilité. J'ai été complètement prise au dépourvu..j'ai alors compris que, ces dernières heures, voir ces dernières semaines, elle accumulait une tension énorme, sans en parler, et qu'elle venait de craquer. Je l'avais fait craquer, sans le vouloir.

J'étais bien mal à l'aise, par contre. Les relations fraternelles, un peu détachées, ça m'allait parfaitement. Mais quand c'était de l'affectif, et qu'il fallait réconforter une personne et..ahrg, non, c'était trop pour moi. Je suis passée d'une pied sur l'autre, nerveuse.

_\- Tu vois qu'il y a bien quelque chose.._ai-je juste lâché.

Elle a hoché la tête à l'affirmative, alors que d'autres larmes coulaient. Elle s'est assise par terre, et je l'ai imitée, et laissée se calmer. Elle a enfoui son visage dans ses bras, croisés sur ses jambes repliées, et j'ai attendu. Je jouais un rôle aussi important qu'inutile. Être là. C'était tout. Inutile, parce que concrètement, je ne faisais rien. Je n'allais pas lui faire un câlin, ou la réconforter ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je n'étais pas sa meilleure amie. Je n'étais pas son amie tout court. Mais une présence faisait toujours du bien, dans ce genre de cas.

Finalement, elle m'a jeté un coup d'oeil. Son mascara avait coulé, et sa tête était encore plus épouvantable. J'ai réprimé un sourire amusé, par peur d'être impolie.

_\- Alors, ton coming-out te pose des problèmes?_ ai-je lancé, testant sa réaction.

Elle a tressailli. Dans le mille.

_\- Comment tu..?_ a-t-elle fait, limite choquée.

_\- Je suis observatrice, tu sais,_ ai-je répondu, en haussant les épaules. _Et je sais tenir un raisonnement logique, basé sur mes observations. Je suis en sciences, je te rappelle._

Je lui ai adressé un sourire, et j'ai continué de parler, pour la mettre plus à l'aise. Perso, j'aurais pas été très sûre de moi, après avoir pleuré un quart d'heure devant une pas encore amie.

_\- Tu as fait ton coming-out à ma fête,_ ai-je lancé. _Je le sais. Je t'ai vue embrasser une fille._

_\- Joanne,_ a-t-elle acquiescé. _Tu la connais?_

_\- Non_, ai-je répondu. _C'est une amie de Teddy. Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontrée. Donc je t'ai vu, et j'ai vu dans les deux semaines qui ont suivies, ton état se dégrader. Et..j'ai déduit un peu rapidement que c'était ça._

_\- C'est ça,_ a-t-elle soufflé. _Ce lycée paraît tolérant. Ils prônent les valeurs tolérantes que je rêverais de voir partout mais..mais ce sont des hypocrites. Si tu savais le nombre d'homophobes qu'il y a ici, Callie.._

Elle a fait une pause, et a refermé sa main, pour l'empêcher de trembler. Son poing était serré, et j'ai rapidement vu ses jointures blanchir.

_\- Que ça soit, une petite réflexion "pas méchante" en passant,_ a-t-elle poursuivi, _ou une véritable violence verbale.._

_\- Personne ne t'a touché ?_ ai-je demandé.

Et là, d'autres larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Je vous jure que j'avais envie d'exploser intérieurement.

_\- Qui ?_ ai-je fait, froidement. _Les deux gars qui te parlaient ce matin ?_

_\- Je.._a-t-elle hoqueté. _Non. On va dire qu'ils m'ont fait des avances que j'ai eu du mal à contrôler. Ils ne m'ont rien fait,_ s'est-elle empressée d'ajouter en voyant mon regard. _Mais ils l'auraient fait si je ne les avais pas arrêtés._

_\- Incroyable.._ai-je grogné entre mes dents. _Tu ne te sens plus en sécurité, ici ?_

_\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça,_ a-répondu Arizona, peu convaincue. _Mais Callie, j'ai toujours été gay. Au collège, j'ai eu des réactions méchantes de la part de certains amis. Mais jamais de menaces physiques c'est vrai. Cependant, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je suis normale. Je ne vais pas leur permettre de remettre ça en question, sous je ne sais quel prétexte. Je ne vais pas les laisser me faire peur, ou me marcher sur les pieds ou me..menacer._

_\- Je te soutiens sur ce point là.._ai-je fait. _A 100%. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sans déconner..Appelle moi._

Elle a tendu la main. J'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre, et de poser mon portable dans sa paume. Elle a rentré son numéro dans ma liste de contacts.

_\- Envoie-moi un message, pour que j'ai ton numéro.._a-t-elle fait.

_\- Je le ferais,_ ai-je promis.

_\- Tu sais, je réfléchissais.._a-t-elle fait. J_e serais peut-être bien intéressée, en fait._

_\- Par quoi ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Être ton amie,_ a-t-elle répondu avec un sourire.

J'ai sauté sur mes pieds, et je lui ai tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_\- Alors, allons célébrer notre nouvelle amitié._

_\- On va où ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien,_ ai-je râlé en levant les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle souriait. _Je ne suis pas une psychopathe qui te traîne dans sa cave pour te déchiqueter en morceau._

_\- Joyeux,_ a-t-elle simplement commenté.

_\- Allez, viens, au lieu de ronchonner !_

Malgré la pluie, je l'ai emmenée dans un bar, pas trop loin du lycée, que j'aime fréquenter. Ambiance un peu anglaise, d'un pub, qui lui a plu. On s'est installées, et on a commencé à parler, de tout et de rien.

_\- Alors...tu as toujours été gay ?_ ai-je demandé curieuse. _Tu ne t'es jamais intéressée aux garçons?_

_\- Jamais,_ a-t-elle tranché, catégorique. _Je te promets, c'est juste une évidence, pour moi. J'ai eu des moments de doutes, comme tout le monde, et je suis sorti avec un garçon, en troisième. Ça a duré une semaine._

_\- Tu as déjà eu une relation sérieuse ?_ ai-je fait. _Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.._

Elle a haussé les épaules.

_\- Au lycée, je suis sortie avec une fille, pendant deux ans,_ a-t-elle fait. _De la première à la fin de terminale. On a rompu parce que je venais ici, et qu'elle partait en europe pour ses études._

_\- Deux ans !_ a-fait-Callie. _Et tu n'as pas souffert de l'homophobie à ce moment?_

_\- Comment dire.._a-t-elle fait, mal à l'aise. _On sortait ensemble en secret, en réalité. Je..j'avais vu comment les gens réagissaient, au collège, et elle avait eu quelque épisodes traumatisants aussi. Pires que moi. Alors, ça nous allait très bien de garder les choses entre nous deux..notre petit secret, tu vois._

_\- Elle te manque ?_

_\- Un peu, parfois..._

_\- Est-ce que Joanne t'intéresse ?_

_\- Je n'en sais rien, encore..elle a voulu qu'on se revoit, mais...je ne suis pas trop sûre._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, un interrogatoire ?_ a-t-elle plaisanté.

_\- En quelque sorte_, ai-je répondu, espiègle. _Je suis ravie d'être devenue ton amie, mais il faut que j'apprenne à te connaître. _

_\- Tu ne me fais pas encore confiance, pas vrai ?_ a-t-elle deviné.

_\- Comme si toi, tu me faisais confiance,_ ai-je ricané.

_\- C'est le cas ! _

Je l'ai regardée, comme si elle était folle. Elle avait juste un simple sourire, était sereine. Beaucoup plus calme.

_\- Je te jure Callie,_ a-t-elle insisté._ Je te fais confiance.._

_\- Mais on se connait à peine !_ ai-je fait, limite indignée.

_\- Oui, mais tu as pris le temps de t'inquiéter pour moi,_ a-t-elle répondu. _Tu es restée, là tu m'emmènes dans un bar..._

_\- Et tu me fais confiance.._

Je n'en revenais pas.

_\- Ah ouais, t'es un genre de bisounours en fait,_ ai-je lancé.

Elle a éclaté de rire, et j'ai eu un sourire amusé. Le pire, c'était que je pensais ce que je disais. Arizona était toujours souriante - bon, enfin, à part ces dernières semaines, mais globalement, elle souriait tout le temps. Elle voyait le mieux chez les gens, et elle me faisait déjà confiance !

_\- Et toi, tu as du mal à accorder ta confiance,_a-t-elle supposé.

_\- Un peu_, ai-je avoué, sans embarras. _Beaucoup. _

Elle a eu un sourire.

_\- Je comprends..Alex est pareil.._

_\- Alex Karev ?_ ai-je relevé, surprise. _Tu le connais ? _

_\- Oui,_ a-t-elle répondu. _Je suis une de ses meilleures amies, et sa mentor, on va dire._

_\- Il est célibataire ?_ ai-je aussitôt demandé.

Elle m'a regardé comme si je me foutais de sa gueule.

_\- Je croyais que tu étais en couple,_ a-t-elle répondu en fronçant les sourcils. _Avec ce Alix. _

_\- Oui, c'est le cas, je demande pour ma meilleure amie,_ ai-je répondu. _Elle va me tuer si elle apprend que je te l'ai dit, mais, elle a un petit truc pour Alex Karev._

_\- Tu vois que tu m'accordes ta confiance !_ s'est-soudain réjouie Arizona. _Tu m'as dit un secret..!_

_\- Mouais.._ai-je répondu, peu convaincue. T_u te contentes de peu.._

_\- Au moins, je n'espère pas pour rien_, a-t-elle répondu, en haussant les épaules, avec un sourire. _Et pour Alex, je me renseignerais. Je sais qu'il est célibataire, mais je vais essayer de sonder un peu ses sentiments pour ta meilleure amie. Qui est, déjà ? _

_\- Addison Montgomery,_ ai-je précisé. _Section scientifique, comme moi. _

_\- Noté,_ a-souri Arizona.

J'ai terminé mon verre, puis, on a payé, et on est sorties du pub. On a marché vers le campus. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, mais le vent était glacial.

_\- Décembre est bientôt là,_ a-fait Arizona, songeuse, en regardant le ciel. _Le temps ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. _

_\- J'adore la neige,_ ai-je répondu, rêveuse. _J'aimerais bien qu'il neige beaucoup cette année. _

_\- Tu vas pas bien ? C'est froid, mouillé, désagréable.._

J'ai secoué la tête, et on a commencé à se chamailler, pour savoir qui avait raison, et qui savait défendre mieux son temps préféré. C'était une chamaillerie stupide, mais on a bien ri, tout en rentrant au lycée.

Elle avait raison, en fait. Je lui faisais déjà confiance aussi.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Callie ? _

On s'est retournées, avec Arizona, vers la voix. C'était deux filles de ma classe. Je les détestait cordialement, mais comme je sortais avec Alix, elles, ne cessaient de vouloir me faire devenir pote avec elles. Oui, Alix était un mec populaire - rien que pour ça, je me demandais pourquoi on était ensemble - et du coup il attirait les filles comme ces deux là, Lucie Arianna et Marine Pierce.

_\- Arianna, Pierce, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ ai-je soupiré.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?_ a-répété-Arianna. _Vous faites connaissance ? _

Je sentais qu'elle était tout sauf subtile, et que sa phrase était pleine de sous-entendus.

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ?_ ai-je grogné.

_\- Tu sais qu'elle est..enfin voilà quoi,_ a-fait Arianna. J_e te conseillerais de pas trop trop te rapprocher, quand même. _

J'ai vu Arizona écarquiller les yeux. J'ai serré les poings.

_\- Oh, oui, c'est sûr, elle va me sauter dessus,_ ai-je ironisé, méchamment. _Faut pas s'approcher d'elle, elle pourrait nous contaminer, hein?! Je parie qu'elle nous mate tout le temps, bien sûr, elle a que ça a faire ! Faites gaffe, je pense qu'elle vous veux.._

Puis, j'ai complètement changé de ton, et je suis redevenue mortellement sérieuse.

_\- Je vous conseille de partir, tout de suite,_ ai-je proposé, glaciale.

Les deux filles se sont regardées. Je crois que je n'avais pas été assez claire.

_\- Vous dégagez, maintenant,_ ai-je fait en haussant la voix. _Ou je n'aurais aucun problème, à faire sauter vos dents, et ravaler vos conneries. _

Elles se sont enfin cassées, sans un mot, avec un regard noir pour nous deux. Arizona m'a regardé, son sourire complètement effacé.

_\- Merci..._


	4. Chapter 4

DrodroV**: Oui, Arkansas, je ne suis pas plus fière qu'Arizona de ce surnom, désolée x) Sinon, merci de la review!**

**Et les autres, lâchez en une, une review, pour me donner votre avis, au lieu de juste lire (bon, ce qui est déjà cool hein :p ) **

* * *

**_~ P.O.V Callie ~_**

_\- Et pour moi, ça sera un café,_ a-fait Alex, le dernier à prendre sa commande.

Il a échangé un regard avec Addison, et à souri. J'ai échangé un sourire complice avec Arizona, qui était assise à côté de son "protégé". Le rapprochement entre Addie et Alex commençait bien. Arizona avait demandé à Alex ce qu'il pensait d'Addison, et voyant qu'il entretenait un peu le même genre de sentiments que la rouquine, on avait décidé d'organiser leur rencontre dans un café, où on était à présent assis tous les quatre.

_\- Dis, Alex,_ ai-je fait, soudain. _Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on change de place?_

J'ai eu un sourire taquin, et me suis levée, pour laisser ma place à côté d'Addison, à Alex, et les faire se rapprocher davantage.

_\- D'ailleurs, Arizona, ça te dit pas d'aller faire un tour ?_ ai-je proposé. _Pour les laisser..parler._

_\- Tu es très subtile, Callie,_ a grogné-Addison, en levant les yeux au ciel. _Allez, barrez vous, bande de folles._

Arizona et moi on a quitté le bar en pouffant.

_\- Ça serait bien s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux_, a-fait Arizona, alors qu'on marchait.

_\- Je suis d'accord, ils formeraient un joli couple,_ ai-je approuvé.

On a marché en silence. Ce début de décembre avait apporté une vague glaciale de froid, et de mauvais temps. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais j'étais sûre que la température était négative.

_\- Putain, il caille,_ a-lâché Arizona, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, tout en tentant de se réchauffer les mains. _Il est quelle heure ?_

_\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir l'heure ?_ ai-je demandé, curieuse. _On est samedi. T'as pas d'impératif de cours._

_\- Je dois voir Joanne à 15 heure,_ a-t-elle répondu, nerveusement.

_\- Ah. Il est 14h15, je pense que tu as le temps, _ai-je répondu. _On va pas mettre autant de temps à aller au campus._

_\- Ah, ça va, hein !_ a-t-elle sourit. _Tu n'étais pas nerveuse, à ton premier rendez-vous avec Alix ?_

J'ai haussé les épaules.

_\- Peut-être._

_\- Très clair, comme réponse.._

_\- Je sais.._ai-je répondu.

Elle m'a tiré la langue. Attitude tellement immature et adorable, qui lui allait tellement bien.

_\- Pourquoi on a choisi ce bar ?_ ai-je ronchonné. _C'est loin du campus.._

_\- Voilà que tu recommences à ronchonner,_ a-ri Arizona. _On est bientôt arrivées, grincheuse._

_\- Grincheuse ? Sérieusement ?_ ai-je grimacé. _T'as pas mieux comme surnom ?_

_\- Dit celle qui passe son temps à m'appeler Arkansas,_ a-t-elle rappelé.

_\- Hé!_ ai-je fait. _Je te signale que ce surnom est de toi !_

_\- Pas faux,_ a-t-elle ri. _Pas faux, tu marques un point. Je suis naturellement douée pour les surnoms._

_\- Pff,_ ai-je fait, pouffant de rire. _Au moins ça._

_\- Va trouver des surnoms avec mon prénom, aussi,_ a-t-elle bougonné.

_\- T'es pas sérieuse_ ? ai-je fait.

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Il y en a des centaines !_

Elle m'a jeté un coup d'oeil méfiant.

_\- Horribles ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_\- Mais non !_ ai-je fait, presque insultée, mais néanmoins avec un regard amusé.

_\- Va-y, j'attends._

_\- Ari, zo, 'zona, Az.._

_\- C'est ça, des centaines ?_ m'a-t-elle nargué.

Je lui ai donné un coup d'épaule qui a dévié sa trajectoire, en grognant.

_\- Tu es impossible ! J'en ai d'autres, hein..Arkansas, Bisounours, Sunshine.._

_\- Suns..!_ a-t-elle commencé, avant de s'arrêter dégoûtée. _Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça!_

_\- C'est mignon,_ ai-je répondu, en haussant les épaules, sadique._ Je vais m'en tenir à Arkansas alors._

Elle a eu un grand sourire.

_\- A toi,_ a-t-elle fait, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me torturer.

_\- Oh non, tu ne veux pas jouer à ça,_ ai-je répliqué.

_\- Chut_, m'a-t-elle coupé en réfléchissant. _Callie..voyons voir._

Elle a eu du mal à trouver.

_\- Cal !_ a-t-elle lancée.

_\- Nul !_

_\- Lie._

_\- Encore pire !_ ai-je fait en grinçant des dents.

_\- Pff, j'vois pas.._

Tout en continuant de marcher dans la direction du campus, je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil amusé. J'ai décidé d'être miséricordieuse et de lui donner un petit élément.

_\- Déjà, tu pars d'une mauvaise base,_ ai-je lancé.

_\- Hein ?_ a-t-elle fait, perdue. _Tu ne t'appelles pas Callie ?_

Elle a ouvert de grands yeux, et j'ai éclaté de rire.

_\- Nope,_ ai-je répondu. _Callie est un diminutif que j'ai choisi à la place de mon réel prénom._

_\- C'est pas vrai?!_ s'est-exclamée Arizona. _Pff, tu me fais chercher le diminutif de ton diminutif. Quel est ton vrai prénom ?_

_\- Aha._

_\- S'te plaît Callie !_

Elle m'a fait ses yeux de chien battu, et j'ai failli céder, mais j'ai juste pris un air narquois et supérieur et j'ai décidé de la laisser mariner.

_\- Tu ne sauras pas,_ ai-je chantonné, de manière parfaitement exaspérante.

_\- Je te déteste,_ a-t-elle grincé entre ses dents.

_\- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien,_ ai-je répondu, l'énervant encore plus.

Elle a fait mine de me taper, et j'ai éclaté de rire.

_\- Tu essaies vraiment de me frapper ?_ ai-je fais, prise d'un fou rire.

_\- Mais oui !_ a-t-elle bredouillé. _En quoi c'est si drôle ?_

_\- Avec tes mains de fillette ?_ ai-je lancé, toujours en riant. _Laisse tomber.._

_\- Je..!_

Elle m'a regardé comme si elle allait m'étriper, et j'ai encore plus ris. J'ai été obligée de m'arrêter de marcher, tellement j'étais morte de rire, devant son air en colère, fulminante. Voir Arizona "faussement" en colère, était hilarant.

_\- Stupide scientifique,_ a-t-elle lâché en commençant à partir.

Je me suis calmée, et j'ai continué à marcher, la rattrapant.

_\- Alors comme ça, maintenant, la section dans laquelle on étudie est une insulte ?_ ai-je noté, amusée.

_\- Exactement,_ a-t-elle répondu. _Les scientifiques sont bornés, rigoureux, têtus, supérieurs.._

_\- Les littéraires sont trop travailleurs, des je-sais-tout, parfois compétitif, et aussi supérieurs.._ai-je répliqué.

On invoquait vraiment les stéréotypes,là. Parce qu'Arizona était tout sauf supérieure. Et je ne l'étais pas non plus. Bon, borné, et têtue, ça pouvait être utilisé pour me qualifier, je le reconnais. C'était peut-être même ce qui me définissait le mieux. Enfin, passons.

_\- Enfin arrivées,_ ai-je râlé, alors qu'on franchissait la limite du campus.

On a remonté le chemin, en discutant, jusqu'à nos résidences, quand on a croisé un mec, qui était, si ma mémoire est bonne ,dans la classe d'Arizona. Elle s'est refermée en le voyant, et il lui a lancé un regard étrange.

_\- C'est ta copine, Arizona ?_ a-t-il lancé, avec un ton que j'ai tout de suite détesté.

_\- Non,_ a-t-elle répondu. _Juste une amie. Callie, voici Théo Smith, il est dans ma classe.._

_\- Smith, enchantée,_ ai-je fait, ironique.

_\- Torres c'est ça ?_ a-fait Smith. _Je savais pas que t'étais gouine. Je croyais que tu sortais avec Alix._

_\- Ta gueule, Smith,_ ai-je lancé. _Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, ok ?_

_\- Hé, du calme,_ a-t-il fait, en fronçant les sourcils. _Vous savez, on pourrait se faire une soirée, un jour..j'ai un pote qui serait sûrement..intéressé._

Tout en disant ça, d'un ton pervers, il a regardé mes formes. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer, mais encore j'ai pu me contenir. J'ai expiré, longuement, tentant de ne pas le déchiqueter.

_\- On est pas intéressées,_ ai-je fait. _T'as vu ta gueule ?_

Je lui ai adressé un grand sourire hypocrite. Ma réplique avait l'air de l'avoir énervé. J'ai répliqué avant qu'il ne continues.

_\- De plus, je suis effectivement avec Alix, et je ne suis pas gay.._

_\- Ouais, c'est ça,_ a-t-il fait. _Tu préfères te la taper toute seule, hein ?_

Il a fait un signe de tête vers Arizona. J'ai décidé de jouer dans son jeu.

_\- Bah oui, bien sûr,_ ai-je ricané. _Tu l'as vue ? Je vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais.._

_\- Te vante pas, c'est pas très dur, d'avoir ce genre de filles, de toute façon,_ a-t-il fait avec méchanceté pure et un mépris évident.

Autant, qu'il m'insulte, ça passait. Autant, qu'il traite Arizona de fille facile, et qu'il se foute ouvertement de sa gueule, ça, ça ne passait pas. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ses larmes, la semaine dernière, de sa vulnérabilité.

Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi. Mon poing a volé, et a rencontré le visage de ce gars, guidé par une rage incroyable et une envie de lui faire mal physiquement, comme il nous faisait mal moralement.

_\- Callie !_ s'est-écriée, Arizona, choquée.

Le Smith a chancelé, et sonné, est revenu vers moi, le visage déformé par la haine. J'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper, mais mon prof de maths s'est pointé, quittant le campus. Il s'est arrêté et nous a regardé, suspicieux.

_\- Tout va bien, ici ?_ a-t-il demandé.

-_ Oui, monsieur,_ ai-je fait, stoïque, raide comme une statue.

Arizona et Smith n'ont pas répondu. Le prof nous a regardé encore un moment, puis est parti. Smith m'a lancé un regard meurtrier. Sa lèvre était coupée, et sa joue s'ornerait probablement d'une ecchymose bien visible.

_\- Je te revaudrais ça, Torres,_ a-t-il lâché, de sa voix de gorille.

Puis, il a tourné les talons, et est rentré dans la résidence des littéraires.

_\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit prudent que tu ailles dans ta résidence, pour le moment,_ ai-je fait. _Viens._

J'ai ramassé mon sac, qui était tombé lors de mon coup d'éclat, avec ma main valide, et j'ai entraîné Arizona vers ma propre résidence. On est allées dans ma chambre, et finalement, elle est sortie de son mutisme.

_\- C'était quoi ça ?_ a-t-elle fini par dire.

Je me suis assise sur mon lit, poussant mon sac en dessous, et j'ai soupiré.

_\- Auto-défense,_ me-suis-je bornée à répondre.

Arizona s'est assise sur mon bureau, et a balancé ses jambes, nerveusement. J'ai soulevé la main avec laquelle j'avais cogné, et j'ai soupiré. Quelle conne, j'avais utilisé la main droite, c'est à dire, la main avec laquelle je faisais tout. Au moins, ce n'était pas ouvert. Contusionné, et probablement cassé, mais je ne pissais pas le sang. C'était déjà un poing positif.

_\- La violence,_ a-commencé-Arizona.

_\- S'il te plaît ne me fais pas un sermon sur la violence, je t'en supplie !_ l'ai-je coupée, exaspérée.

Je lui ai servi un regard mortellement sérieux.

_\- Je ne crois pas en la violence,_ ai-je repris. _C'est stupide, inutile. Mais parfois c'est la seule solution qui reste. Je refuse de laisser un type comme ça gagner, en le laissant dire ce qu'il veut. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Je refuses de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est peut-être de l'orgueil, c'est peut-être stupide mais.._

J'ai haussé les épaules, ne sachant plus trop que dire.

_\- Des fois, il n'y a que ça à faire,_ ai-je lâché. _Je sais que ça n'a pas fait avancer la situation. Mais..pense à ce petit crétin, défiguré. T'as vu sa lèvre ? Ça ne fait pas avancer la situation. Non. Mais ça fait vachement de bien._

Elle était hésitante, mais elle a finalement eu un sourire.

_\- Merci.._a-t-elle fait. D_'avoir..défendu mon honneur. Si on peut dire ça comme ça._

_\- Il était clair que tu ne pouvais pas le faire,_ ai-je répondu, avec un sourire taquin. _Avec tes mains de.._

_\- Mes mains de fillette, j'ai compris,_ a-t-elle souri. _En parlant de main, tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?_

J'ai haussé les épaules. Elle a sauté du bureau et s'est agenouillée devant moi.

_\- Je n'ai aucune idée si c'est cassé ou pas,_ a-t-elle fait en prenant mon bras, évitant de toucher ma main.

_\- Moi non plus,_ ai-je répondu.

Elle m'a lâché, et s'est rassise au bureau.

_\- Il faudrait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, viens.._

J'ai regardé mon réveil.

_\- Je vais y aller seule,_ ai-je plutôt dit. _Il est presque 15 heure et il faut que tu ailles retrouver Joanne.._

_\- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser y aller toute seule,_ a-t-elle fait, se mordant la lèvre, partagée.

_\- Je vais appeler Alix,_ ai-je fait. _J'irais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Va trouver Joanne._

Elle a encore hésité un long moment, puis, à fini par céder.

_\- Merci pour tout, Callie._.

Elle est sortie. J'ai attendu un peu, puis je suis sortie à mon tour. Pas question que j'appelle Alix. Il allait trop s'inquiéter, et il allait vouloir démolir ce Théo Smith, pour me soutenir. Pas que ça me déplaise. Mais bon. Je préférais y aller seule.

En sortant, j'ai aperçu Arizona et Joanne, qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Je comprenais qu'Arizona veuille être discrète, et passer du temps avec elle hors du campus, vu la réaction des étudiants.

* * *

Lorsque je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, j'étais soulagée, puisque je n'avais pas la main cassée. J'avais cependant une attelle à porter pendant un moment, et quelques antidouleurs. J'étais en chemin vers ma chambre, lorsqu'on m'a sauté dessus par derrière.

_\- Addison !_ me-suis je exclamée, quand j'ai vu des cheveux roux. _Comment ça s'est passé, alors?! _

Elle semblait surexcitée, et émerveillée comme une gamine.

_\- On est ensemble !_ s'est-elle exclamée._ Avec Alex ! Merci merci merci, Callie ! _

Elle m'a serré dans ses bras et j'ai eu un sourire, contente pour elle.

_\- C'est génial !_ ai-je fait.

_\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? _

Elle m'a relâché, et a saisi ma main, avec l'attelle.

_\- Tu t'es pas battue ?_ s'est-exclamée-Addison.

_\- Euh..non,_ ai-je répondu. _Un coup de poing, je ne considère pas ça se battre.._

_\- Qui as-tu frappé ?_ a-soupiré Addison.

_\- Hé, me parle pas sur ce ton désespéré,_ ai-je grommelé. _Comme si j'étais une espèce de psycho super violente qui traîne toujours dans les bastons.._

_\- Avoue que tu as du mal à contrôler ta violence, parfois_, a-tempéré-Addison.

_\- Oui !_ ai-je fait, en m'emballant. _Quand la situation l'exige. Les injustices me foutent en rogne tu peux pas savoir..Quand il faut, oui, je peux devenir violente. C'est jamais avec des mauvaises intentions, ou une méchanceté gratuite.._

_\- T'as pas a te justifier devant moi, tu le sais,_ m'a-calmée Addison. _Qui as-tu frappé?_

_\- Théo Smith. _

_\- Connais pas. _

_\- C'est un connard de littérature,_ ai-je répondu. _Un.._

_\- Je crois que j'ai compris,_ a-fait-Addison, coupant court à mon flot d'insulte. _pourquoi ?_

_\- Longue histoire,_ ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules. _Peu importe à vrai dire. _

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas très envie de parler d'Arizona, de son coming-out et des conséquences, puisque c'était entre nous deux. Et puis, Addison n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre parler. C'était la pire commère du campus, qui racontait tout à tout le monde et qui lançait rumeurs et ragots tous les jours. Mais je l'adorais quand même. C'était ma meilleure amie, depuis le lycée.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que je sortais de mon cours de sciences-physique, je suis tombée sur Arizona.

_\- Hey, Arizona,_ ai-je fait.

_\- Callie_ ! a-t-elle souri. _Comment vas ta main ? _

Elle avait pris une expression inquiète, et à montré mon attelle. J'ai haussé les épaules d'un geste vague.

-_ Ça va très bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça._ ai-je éludé. _Comment ça s'est passé hier ? Avec Joanne ?_

Elle a haussé les épaules, et j'ai froncé les sourcils.

_\- Comment ça,_ ai-je fait en haussant les épaules, l'imitant. _Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? _

_\- Bof,_ a-t-elle répondu.

_\- Tu fais un truc ce soir ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Ça dépend,_ a-t-elle répondu, malicieuse.

_\- Allez,_ ai-je fait. _Viens dans ma chambre. Hier, c'était glauque comme ambiance - et j'avais pas rangé- mais ce soir ça peut être cool, de passer une soirée ensemble ! _

Je voyais que je commençais à la convaincre, alors j'ai enchaîné mes arguments.

_\- Et on pourra parler de Joanne, je veux tout savoir !_ ai-je fait. _Et j'ai pleins de films cool, qu'on pourrait regarder, et puis, on est devenues amies je te signale, une amitié, ça s'entretient. _

Elle a éclaté de rire, et j'ai souri.

_\- C'est juste,_ a-t-elle cédé. _On se voit ce soir alors.._

_\- 20 heure ? _

Elle a hoché la tête.

_\- A ce soir_.

Toute la journée, j'ai été de bonne humeur, et j'ai même réussi à supporter un long monologue d'Alix sur le football, et l'équipe du campus. J'étais pressée de passer une soirée avec Arizona..j'avais un sentiment de déjà vu : c'était exactement dans cet état euphorique que j'avais été, quand j'avais pour la première fois passé une soirée seule avec Addison, puis Alix. Après ces fameuses soirées, Addison avait commencé à devenir ma meilleure amie, et Alix mon petit ami.

J'ignorais si Arizona allait devenir ma deuxième meilleure amie. Ou ma confidente, qui sais ? Mais je savais qu'on se rapprochait de plus en plus et c'était cool. Vraiment. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, quand je l'avais rencontrée, et que j'avais pensé qu'il y avait un truc chez elle, qui attirait.

Direct après les cours, je suis allée ranger ma chambre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi propre. Finalement, quand Arizona est arrivée, j'étais en train de terminer le boulot que j'avais à faire pour demain, assise à mon bureau.

_\- Entre,_ ai-je fait, à Arizona qui s'avançait timidement.

_\- Tu bosses ?_ s'est-elle étonnée.

_\- Ça peut m'arriver, de temps en temps,_ ai-je fait, narquoise.

_\- Tu aurais dû me dire, que tu avais du boulot,_ a-t-elle fait.

_\- C'est bon, j'ai quasiment fini,_ ai-je fait en haussant les épaules. _Et on peut parler en même temps. Alors._

_\- Alors quoi ? _

_\- Joanne ? _

Arizona a eu une moue affligée, et s'est laissée tomber sur mon lit, jambes croisées en tailleur.

_\- Que dire ?_ a-t-elle fait.

_\- Pourquoi ça s'est pas très bien passé ?_ ai-je demandé. _Vous avez fait quoi ? _

_\- On est allées dans un bar,_ a-t-elle répondu en haussant les épaules. _Il y avait une bonne ambiance, c'était sympa. On a bu, on a discuté. Elle est cool, comme fille, hein. Y a pas de problèmes de ce côté là._

_\- Mais ?_ ai-je deviné.

_\- Mais je sais pas, il manque un truc, _a-t-elle répondu. _J'ignore quoi..c'est...je ne me vois pas être avec elle.._

J'ai réfléchi à tout ça, songeuse.

_\- Donc, tu es toujours célibataire ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Oui, pourquoi, tu es intéressée ?_ m'a-t-elle fait en me tirant la langue.

Je lui ai balancé ma gomme, qu'elle a évité en riant.

_\- Méfie toi, Arkansas, je peux être violente.._

_\- J'ai vu,_ a-t-elle répondu. _A propos de ça, encore merci. Tu aurais pu laisser couler, mais c'est vrai que ce qu'il a dit.._

_\- Les mots font parfois plus mal que les coups,_ ai-je répondu. _Je lui ai fait une faveur, en le frappant. J'aurais pu le démolir psychologiquement. Mais je ne suis pas adepte de ces méthode je..pour moi, les mots ont une signification et ils peuvent avoir de lourdes conséquences._

_\- Je suis en train de me demander pourquoi tu n'es pas en littérature, après ce petit discours,_ m'a-fait Arizona, avec un sourire.

_\- J'ai hésité,_ ai-je avoué en haussant les épaules. _Mais comme je veux faire un job dans les sciences.._

_\- Ingénieur ?_ s'est-souvenue Arizona.

_\- J'en sais encore rien,_ ai-je répondu.

_\- Comment ça ? _

_\- Je croyais que je voulais être ingénieure, mais..il y a tellement de possibilitées, et..tu sais, je suis attirée par les facs de médecine en ce moment. _

_\- Ce n'est pas exclu, tu sais,_ a-doucement fait Arizona. _Si tu le veux vraiment, tu le peux. _

_\- Je sais.._

J'ai terminé mon équation, et j'ai relevé la tête, lui adressant un sourire.

_\- Sinon,_ a-t-elle fait, changeant de sujet. _Comment ça se passe avec Alix ?_

_\- Ça va.._ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

_\- Ça va ? _

_\- Je sors avec lui depuis longtemps, et notre couple est une longue routine, mais..il manque quelque chose. _

_\- Tu as des doutes_ ? s'est-étonnée Arizona.

_\- N'en as-t-on pas tous, à certains moments ?_ ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

_\- C'est juste.._

_\- Bon, on le regarde, ce film ?_ ai-je conclu, avec un grand sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à elooo, et DrodroV pour votre lecture, et votre review :) **

**[j'ai intégré ton ange gardien, DrodroV :p ]**

* * *

_**~ POV Arizona ~**_

* salut arizona, tu me connais pas, je suis une pote à teddy, mais on s'est vues a la fete a callie. Ça te branche qu on se voit? *

Mon portable a vibré, en plein cours d'histoire. J'ai regardé ce message, d'un numéro inconnu, en fronçant les sourcils. C'était quoi, la blague, là ? Je me suis empressée d'envoyer un message à Teddy, avant de répondre. J'ignorais complètement qui c'était.

* Teddy! c'est quoi ce plan foireux, tu distribues mon num maintenant? *

La réponse n'a pas tardé, et je me suis détendue, tout s'éclairant.

* oui ! c'est Mackenzie, tu l'as vue chez Callie tu te rappelles pas? c'est elle qui m a demandé ton num et j'ai cru bien faire vu que tu vois pas Joanne finalement. Et au cas ou tu te demanderais, elle est bisexuelle *

*comment t'es trop directe toi x) *

*bah quoi. tu lui plais, fonce. pas si moche, si? :p *

*non, mignonne même!*

*bah qu'est-ce tu me parle !? Va lui rép !*

J'ai soupiré. C'était typiquement du Teddy, ça, faire des magouilles dans mon dos. Cependant, je savais qu'elle ne blaguait pas sur ce sujet là, et qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle ne se permettrait pas de me faire une mauvaise blague dans ce goût là, je le savais. Et puis, comme je lui avais avoué, Mackenzie était mignonne. Je l'avais simplement aperçue, mais quand même, j'avais retenu son visage. Etait-ce un signe ?

En tout cas, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir, et comme me l'avait conseillé ma meilleure amie je me suis empressée de répondre à Mackenzie.

*pourquoi pas, oui. *

* 15h demain, donc samedi, au café de la poste? *

* non, je pars chez mes parents ce week end*

*bah, 15h lundi alors ? *

*ok pour moi!*

* :) *

Le café de la poste n'était pas très loin du campus. Bon, il faudrait prendre le bus, mais il y avait bien quelques efforts à fournir, pas vrai ? J'ai dit à Teddy qu'on avait fixé un rendez-vous, puis, en sortant de cours, je suis allée à la bibliothèque, faire mes devoirs en retard. Callie était déjà installée à une table, et j'ai été m'asseoir en face d'elle.

_\- Salut Callie,_ ai-je fait, avec un grand sourire.

_\- Ark..Arizona ! _s'est-elle reprise en voyant mon regard. _Quoi de neuf ? T'as l'air de bonne humeur, ça change.._

Elle m'a adressé un sourire taquin, et j'ai répliqué par une grimace puérile, comme je le faisais tout le temps.

_\- Oui, je suis de bonne humeur,_ ai-je répondu, avec mon éternel sourire. _Parce que lundi, j'ai un rendez-vous.._

_\- Mais.._a-fait-Callie, surprise. J_e croyais que ça n'avait pas fonctionné entre toi et Joanne ?_

_\- Oh, non,_ ai-je fait. _Pas avec elle.._

_\- Une autre ?_

J'ai hoché la tête.

_\- Mackenzie,_ ai-je simplement répondu. _Elle était à ta fête. Tu la connais, j'imagine ? C'est une pote à Teddy._

Callie a semblé manquer d'air.

_\- Attends ?!_ s'est-elle exclamée, en lâchant son stylo. _Tu as un rendez-vous avec Mackenzie Defer? T'es sûre ?_

J'ai sorti mon portable et j'ai regardé le contact d'Alicia que j'avais ajouté.

_\- Son numéro fini par 874 ?_ ai-je demandé.

Callie a rapidement vérifié sur son propre portable et a hoché la tête. Elle semblait ne pas en revenir.

_\- J'hallucine, j'ignorais que Kenzie.._a-t-elle fait. _Enfin que toi et elle..enfin que tu pouvais lui plaire..!_

_\- Attends, je ne lui ai jamais parlé !_ l'ai-je tempérée. _Je l'ai juste aperçue, alors pas de conclusions hâtives. On verra après ce premier rendez-vous, parce que si ça fait comme Joanne.._

J'ai eu une moue dépitée. C'est vrai qu'avec Joanne, ça avait été catastrophique, et j'appréhendais un peu pour lundi, avec Mackenzie.

_\- Tu la vois quand ?_ a-demandé Callie.

_\- Lundi,_ ai-je répondu.

_\- On peut se voir ce week-end, alors_ ? a proposé Callie.

_\- J'aurais adoré, mais je ne peux pas,_ ai-je répondu. _Je retourne chez mes parents, ce week-end. A Portland._

_\- Ah bon ?_ s'est-étonnée Callie.

_\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas souvent chez tes propres parents,_ ai-je fait, pour changer de sujet, n'ayant pas envie de sombrer dans la morosité. _D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris.._

Elle m'a adressé un regard interrogateur.

_\- Je suis allée à ta fête, je sais donc que la maison de tes parents n'est pas très loin, et qu'elle est immense, et magnifique, et tout ça._

_\- Et ?_

_\- Pourquoi tu vis à l'internat ?_ ai-je demandé, curieuse. _Pourquoi tu ne vis pas tout simplement chez tes parents, et tu suis les cours ici, mais pas en résidence ?_

_\- J'ai trois mots pour toi : indépendance, liberté, et provocation._

Ça a été mon tour de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

_\- Indépendance et liberté, ça paraît évident,_ a-t-elle fait en haussant les épaules. _Ici, je fais ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas "surveillée". Et provocation, parce que mon fou de père aurait largement préféré que je reste en effet, il ne voulait pas que je vienne ici. Alors je l'ai fait pour lui prouver qu'il ne contrôlait pas ma vie._

_\- Callie la rebelle,_ ai-je fait, avec un sourire amusé.

_\- ça va,_ a-t-elle grommelé. _Je suis bien mieux ici, c'est tout._

_\- Je comprends.._

_\- Tu finis les cours a quelle heure ?_ a ensuite-demandé Callie.

_\- A 18h30. Mon train est demain matin à 5h05,_ ai-je expliqué. _Et je reviens ici dimanche soir._

_\- Ça veut dire que je vais pas te voir du week-end ?_ a-fait Callie, en me faisant des yeux tristes.

_\- Tu pourras pas survivre, hein ?_ ai-je fait en riant.

_\- C'est sûr,_ a-ris Callie, avant de reprendre son boulot, et que je commence moi même mes devoirs.

* * *

J'étais dans le train depuis seulement une trentaine de minutes, quand j'ai reçu un premier message de Callie.

* Alors, comment est le train, Sunshine ? *

* Comme un train..comment tu veux qu'il soit? Sunshine, sérieux ? xD Et pourquoi est tu réveillée à 5h30 ?*

* Pas encore couchée, tu veux dire :') Pourquoi tu vas chez tes parents, en fait ? *

* Tu fais trop la fête! Pour leur rendre visite, c'est tout..je te l'ai déjà dit*

*ok, relax. c'est juste qu'on dirait que t'as les nerfs tendus..*

*j'ai souvent les nerfs tendus, en ce moment*

*depuis ton coming out *

*ouais *

* mais ça s'est calmé, non? *

*grâce à ton coup de poing dans la gueule de Théo Smith, oui. les gens osent plus me provoquer délibérément. c'est comme si j'avais un ange-gardien, merci :) *

*quand tu veux. je suis ange-gardien à plein temps pour toi *

* ah, parce qu'avec les autres, c'est à mi-temps ? ^^ *

*avec les autres, je ne suis pas ange gardien. c'est trop de boulot. et puis, mark a une sale réputation, si je devais le défendre à chaque fois, j'serais pas rendue. sans compter qu'il sait très bien se défendre. puis tout le monde adore Addie*

*j'ai l'impression que les choses se passent bien entre elle et Alex *

* aussi. c'est super cool !*

J'ai regardé le paysage, en souriant, à l'idée que Callie puisse être un ange-gardien. Ce n'était pas vraiment cette image, qui venait à l'esprit, quand on voyait la jeune fille, son piercing, ses fringues trouées, et son style de punk rock. Cependant, je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle, et ça faisait du bien, d'avoir une personne de plus en qui avoir confiance.

Allais-je lui dire la réelle raison pour laquelle j'allais visiter mes parents ? Probablement..mais pas tout de suite. Je voulais arriver dans un état psychologique à peu près stable, et si je voulais que ça arrive, il ne fallait pas que je commence à stresser et à y penser maintenant.

*je stresse, callie *

*why that?*

*parce que je vais chez mes parents*

*donc il y a bien une raison particulière, je suis pas parano..*

*je retourne chez eux tous les 14 décembre même quand c'est sur un cours. heureusement cette année c'est un samedi*

* et il y a quoi le 14 décembre? ton écureuil s'est fait écrasé ?*

*non Callie stp pas de blagues sur ça, et pas aujourd'hui*

*ok. tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé?*

*peut-être après*

*ça roule. je serais là. *

*merci.. *

J'ai reposé mon samsung, et j'ai continué à regarder le paysage. Il neigeait, de plus en plus, à mesure qu'on s'approchait de Portland. J'adorais décembre juste pour la neige, c'était si joli..

J'étais cependant de plus en plus nerveuse, à l'idée de revoir mes parents.

Lorsque je suis descendue sur le quai, après presque trois heures de train, j'ai aperçu mon père, qui était venu me était habillé normalement, il n'avait pas son uniforme. Avoir un père militaire, ça pouvait être impressionnant. Mais là, il ressemblait à n'importe quel père, et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui.

Il m'a serré dans ses bras. J'imagine que ce jour le rendait émotif, puisque ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

_\- Salut, papa.._ai-je fait.

_\- Comment tu vas ?_ m'a-t-il demandé, tendu.

_\- Comme un 14 décembre_, ai-je répondu, en haussant les épaules.

Mes cheveux et mon manteau noir commençaient à se couvrir de neige, de plus en plus, et mes mains gelaient.

_\- Viens, on rentre,_ a-fait mon père.

Il a regardé sa montre, et j'ai en fait autant. Il était 8h15.

_\- A quelle heure ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Dès que nous sommes prêts,_ a-t-il répondu. _Avant 10 heure, en tout cas._

J'ai hoché la tête. Un noeud me serrait l'estomac. Comme chaque année, depuis 5 ans, le 14 décembre. La douleur ne s'atténuait pas, en ce jour là. Le reste du temps, la tristesse s'était estompée. Mais en ce jour, c'était comme le premier jour. C'était comme le jour où on l'avait appris, et je pense que ça le restera. Je pense que j'aurais toujours mal, le 14 décembre. Jusqu'à ma mort.

Mon père, le colonel Daniel Robbins, m'a escorté jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'a conduit à la maison. Malgré les tristes circonstances de ce jour, ça faisait du bien de revoir ma maison. Mes parents.

_\- Arizona, ma chérie,_ a fait ma mère, en me serrant dans ses bras.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne pleurait pas.

J'ai discuté un peu avec mes parents. Je leur ai raconté, comment se passait l'université. Je leur ai un peu parlé de Callie. Donné des nouvelles d'Alex.

_\- Tu vas te préparer ?_ a-ensuite fait mon père. _Rendez-vous dans l'entrée à 10 heure moins 10._

J'ai hoché la tête. J'ai saisi mon sac, dans lequel j'avais pris mes affaires ,et je suis montée. Mes pas m'ont mené vers mon ancienne chambre, qui était intacte. Mon père l'avait affirmé, que cette pièce resterait toujours ma chambre.

Tout était poussiéreux, mais exactement comme je l'avais laissé, trois ans plus tôt, quand j'étais partie à l'université à Seattle. Le moindre poster était encore accroché au mur. Je me suis rapidement douchée, puis changée, et j'ai mis la robe noire que j'avais prise.

Je me suis maquillée légèrement, surtout pour camoufler les cernes que j'avais récolté ,de la nuit d'hier où je n'avais quasiment pas dormi. J'ai mis mon manteau noir, des gants, des chaussures. Tout de noir. Je n'allais certainement pas me pointer ne serait ce qu'en bleu marine. La colère de mon père serait furieuse. Le noir était de circonstance.

Lorsque je suis descendue, mon père s'était changé. Il avait son uniforme pour les événements officiels, tout en décoration, super imposant. Je devais avouer qu'il n'était que charisme, et qu'il était vraiment imposant. Ma mère était en noir comme moi.

Le silence dans la voiture, était mortel. On est enfin arrivés au cimetière. Il n'y avait personne, tant mieux. Il neigeait à fond, c'était affreux. Bientôt, nos manteaux se sont couverts d'une pellicule de blanc. On a progressé dans le cimetière, jusqu'à la tombe qu'on avait souvent visité, et sur laquelle on se rendait toujours le 14 décembre.

J'étais plantée là, devant sa tombe, où était gravé "Timothy Robbins 1988 - 2009 ". Et j'ai encore entendu sa voix.

_« Allez, 'zona ! J'ai un super plan pour embêter les parents..tu vas voir, ça va être drôle, toi qui t'ennuies, tu vas pas le regretter._

_Non papa, je te jure c'était pas Arizona. C'était moi. Mais c'était pas méchant, c'était juste une blague. On voulait pas faire de mal au chien, c'est juste qu'on s'ennuyait. _

_Hé ! Tu t'approches encore une fois de ma soeur et je te refais le portrait. T'as compris ? Je ne blague pas. Tu ne lui fais plus de mal ou c'est à moi que tu auras affaire. _

_Oui papa. Oui, je veux m'engager dans l'armée. Comme toi. Tu seras fier de moi, papa. Moi aussi, je serais colonel._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Arizona. Je reviendrais, comme à chaque fois. On a des permissions, tu sais. Tu me manqueras trop pour que je reste là bas trop longtemps sans te voir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas me manquer mais je vais défendre notre pays. Tu seras fière de moi, pas vrai? Et tu attendras que je revienne, pour fixer la date de ton mariage promis ? Même si tu n'as pas de petite copine, encore. ça viendra. Et quand tu te marieras, je serais là. Promis. Je danserais comme un fou à ton mariage, tu verras. ça sera la meilleure soirée de ta vie. A bientôt. Je t'aime petite soeur. »_

J'ai senti mes larmes qui coulaient déjà. Evidemment. M'autoriser à penser à lui, réentendre sa voix, et les derniers mots qu'il m'ait dit, forcément, que ça me faisait pleurer. Je n'en avais pas honte. J'étais juste impuissante. Je ne contrôlais pas mes larmes, le 14 décembre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Comme d'habitude, on est bien restés une demi-heure, tous les trois, devant la tombe de mon frère aîné.

Puis, comme chaque fois, mes parents ont également regagné la voiture, sans un mot, me laissant un peu seule avec lui. Je m'en fichais de la neige, je me suis agenouillée devant la stèle de marbre.

_\- Tu me manques, Tim,_ ai-je fait d'une voix étranglée. _Toujours autant. Je ne t'oublie pas._

C'était stupide, de parler à une tombe. Mais j'étais en quelque sorte, toujours en deuil. Je le serais toujours. Et lui parler devant sa stèle me paraissait plus approprié. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait probablement pas m'entendre. Même si mon père et ma mère croyaient qu'il était au ciel, à veiller sur nous. Moi, je ne pensais pas ça. Mais je lui parlais quand même, égoïstement, parce que ça me faisait du bien, de croire qu'il pouvait effectivement m'entendre.

_\- Je t'aime.._

Je me suis levée. J'ai regardé une nouvelle fois le nom, Timothy Robbins, inscrit dans la pierre.

_\- A l'année prochaine.._

* * *

Le lendemain, le dimanche matin, après une nuit horrible, j'ai eu une journée horrible. J'ai traîné dans la maison vide, pleine de courants d'airs et de souvenirs. Mon humeur était au plus bas. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que demain, j'allais voir Mackenzie. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Quand je revenais de Portland, après avoir visité mon frère, j'étais toujours une loque, pendant deux ou trois jours, alors je lui ai envoyé un message.

*ok pour déplacer notre rdv mercredi après midi ? *

*oui si tu veux. 15 h aussi?*

*j'y serais. promis je ne reporterais plus*

*tqt pas :) *

Soulagée de ce poids, je n'en ai pas moins passé une journée toujours plus horrible. J'aurais bien aimé envoyer un message à Callie mais je n'avais pas envie de l'embêter.

Je suis finalement rentré à Seattle. De la gare, j'ai pris un taxi, et une fois dans ma chambre, je me suis assise sur mon lit, dépitée. Je n'avais pas la force de défaire mon sac, de préparer mes affaires de cours pour demain, ou même d'aller prendre une douche. J'étais épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. J'ai regardé ma montre. Je n'avais pas le courage d'aller manger, même si j'avais faim. J'avais tout sauf envie de me mêler à la foule d'étudiants.

Je n'avais toujours pas bougée, toujours vêtue de mon manteau, de mes chaussures, de mon écharpe, mon sac sur mon lit. On aurait dit que je venais d'arriver, quand ça a frappé à la porte. J'ai lâché un soupir de lassitude.

_\- Entrez.._

Lorsque j'ai vu Callie, je me suis sentie soulagée.

_\- Salut 'zona,_ a-t-elle fait avec un sourire.

Bon. 'zona, c'était déjà mieux que Sunshine, non ? Il fallait que je me dise ça.

-_ T'es pas en grande forme, hein ?_ a-deviné Callie.

_\- Non, tu crois ?_ ai-je ironisé.

_\- Tu as au moins vu ta tête ? _

J'ai secoué négativement la tête. Pas la peine d'en rajouter en m'apitoyant sur mon reflet dans le miroir. Callie avait dû voir ma réaction, puisqu'elle s'est empressée de se justifier.

_\- Tu es toujours aussi jolie, hein, entends moi bien,_ a-t-elle bafouillé. _C'est juste que..on dirait un vampire. Tu es tellement blanche, ça fait peur. Enfin sauf pour tes cernes. Ça fait un putain de contraste. Enfin bon. Je m'enfonce. Désolée. Tu es très jolie. Je vais rester sur cette dernière phrase, c'est mieux hein ?_

J'ai étouffé un rire. Il n'y avait que Callie, pour me faire rire, alors que j'étais d'une humeur pareille. Même Addison n'aurait probablement réussi à me tirer qu'un sourire.

La jeune fille a avancé et s'est assise sur le sol, en face de moi, attentive.

_\- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé, le 14 décembre de je ne sais quand ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_\- Mon frère est mort. _

J'avais lâché la réponse brutalement, spontanément et sans réfléchir. Ça a paru choquer Callie, et ça m'a choqué aussi, que je lui dise comme ça. Je devais bel et bien avoir une confiance solide en elle. J'ai hésité à poursuivre, mais Callie était silencieuse, et j'étais lancée, de toute façon. Je me suis mise à parler avec un haut débit, sans me rendre compte qu'une larme coulait encore sur ma joue.

_\- Le 14 décembre 2009, donc, i ans et un jour, mon frère Timothy Robbins, de qui j'étais tellement proche, qui était vraiment un frère aîné parfait, est mort. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée comme mon père et il n'en est jamais revenu, et ça fait 5 ans, et j'ai toujours aussi mal, dans cette période, et cette perte fait comme un vide, un grand vide qui ne veut pas se remplir, j'ai cru qu'avec le temps il se remplirait, ce vide, mais il est toujours là, et il menace à chaque fois de m'emporter, parce qu'il me manque toujours, il me manque tellement, Tim...il incarnait la joie de vivre et il m'aimait et ne voulait que mon bonheur et on a eu tellement de délires et il était toujours là pour moi et il est mort au combat, et tout ce qu'on a eu c'est un stupide drapeau. Un drapeau ! J'ai perdu mon frère et j'ai eu un drapeau en échange.._

A ce stade là, tout était confus et embrouillé. Mes émotions étaient exactement comme des écouteurs oubliés dans une poche : elles s'étaient emmêlées tellement vite, et semblaient indémêlables. J'ai arrêté ma tirade, la voix étouffée, sans pouvoir cesser de pleurer. J'aurais tellement voulu voir mon frère.

Et Callie m'a prise dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas vraiment bien compris, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Dans ce genre de situation, elle était mal à l'aise, et ce n'était vraiment pas une personne très tactile.

Mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, je me suis juste laissé faire, et j'ai essayé de ne pas trop lui pleurer dessus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme c'est mon anniv aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'être sympa (oui, ça m'arrive xD) et de me dépêcher de vous poster une suite, au lieu de vous faire poireauter encore un bout de temps. Bon, c'est un petit chapitre, mais c'est déjà ça, pas vrai?**

**Merci à Seve2904, sama-forever, un Guest, et Holly-calzona, pour vos reviews :) C'est super motivant! **

* * *

_**~ POV Callie ~**_

Addison a claqué des doigts, pour me ramener à la réalité. J'ai sursauté, et ça l'a fait pouffer de rire. Nous étions à la bibliothèque, toutes les deux à une table, couverte de livres scolaires, de feuilles de papier, de stylos..L'endroit était calme, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Logique, puisqu'il était quasiment 21 heure.

_\- Tu m'écoutes, quand je parle ?_ a-reprit Addison.

_\- Hein ? Oui, pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que je viens de te poser une question,_ a répondu-Addison.

_\- Ah.._ai-je lâché, penaude. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_\- Peu importe_, a-t-elle répondu, en griffonnant sur son cahier de brouillon. _En revanche, j'en ai une autre._

Et là, elle a pris son regard de psychopathe - celui que seule une Addison déterminée peut faire -, et a pointé son crayon de bois vers moi, menaçante.

_\- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler !_ a-t-elle prévenu. _Capiche ?_

J'ai eu un rictus, et j'ai regardé l'arme avec laquelle elle me menaçait.

_\- Très intimidant,_ ai-je ricané.

J'ai vu que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, alors, j'ai cédé.

_\- Ok, ok, tu auras tes réponses,_ ai-je soupiré. _Je ne veux pas risquer de mourir empalée au bout d'un crayon de bois..chose que tu serais bien capable de faire.._

_\- Tout à fait, tu me connais si bien,_ a-ris Addison, avant de brusquement redevenir mortellement sérieuse. _Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet._

_\- Grouille toi et pose ta question, que, je le sens, je ne vais pas aimer._

Elle a eu un sourire malicieux,et j'ai eu encore plus peur pour la suite.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Arizona ?_

Il y avait des centaines de choses qu'Addie aurait pu me demander. Et elle me demandait **ça**. J'ai senti mon sourire s'effacer, et mes sourcils se froncer. Chose bizarre, je me suis mise sur la défensive et j'ai commencé à bégayer.

_\- Que..hein ?! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

D'habitude, je vois venir les conneries d'Addison. C'est ma meilleure amie, depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, et nous nous connaissons sur le bout des doigts. Mais là, j'avoue que j'ai été surprise par sa réaction brutale. Elle a sauté de sa chaise, les bras en l'air, avec une sorte de chant et danse de la victoire.

_\- Yeeaah, je le savais !_ s'est-elle exclamée.

Elle a reçu le regard de la bibliothécaire, qui l'a foudroyé du regard.

_\- Montgomery !_ a-t-elle lancé, sèchement.

_\- Oh oui,désolée._

Addison s'est rassise, et s'est fait plus calme, mais toujours avec ce regard scrutateur, qui donnait l'impression de passer aux rayons X, et ce sourire narquois qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

_\- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose,_ a-fait Addison.

_\- Mais...hein ?_

J'avoue que j'étais paumée. Je ne le faisais même pas exprès pour embêter Addie.

_\- J'ai de l'amitié pour elle_, ai-je renchéri. _Très solide. Qui s'est construite très rapidement..mais à part ça.._

_\- Callie, regarde moi dans les yeux,_ a-fait Addison, sérieuse. _Et ose me dire que tu ne ressens pas un petit peu plus que ça ? Ne serait-ce que de la jalousie ?_

Une vague de chaleur est montée de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine et ma tête. Au mot jalousie, une bouffée de jalousie justement, s'était installée en moi. J'ai serré les poings, le visage fermé.

_\- Je le savais_, a-fait Addison en haussant les épaules, avec un petit air supérieur.

_\- Bon, quoi, t'as besoin de confessions ?_ ai-je grogné, de mauvaise humeur.

Addison s'est radoucie. Elle a saisi ma main, attentive.

_\- Callie, tu sais que je suis ta meilleure amie,_ m'a-t-elle dit. _Tu peux te confier._

J'ai regardé son visage affable, balayé par ses cheveux roux. Je lui vouait une confiance absolue. J'ai décidé de me confier.

_\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis,_ ai-je finalement décrété, en soupirant.

Addison m'a lâché la main, et s'est redressée, attentive.

_\- Je t'écoute._

J'ai fixé les yeux sur mes mains, qui jouaient avec mon stylo bic, et j'ai rassemblé mon courage. S'ouvrir à quelqu'un n'est jamais chose facile, même si c'était Addison, et pas n'importe quel étranger.

_\- Avec Arizona,_ ai-je expliqué. _On s'est rapprochées super vite..vraiment. On est devenues des amis très proches. Elle est drôle, intelligente, l'amie parfaite._

_\- Mais ?_

_\- Mais je ressens peut-être plus,_ ai-je fini par avouer, à contre-coeur. _Depuis quelque temps, je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur ma relation avec Alix. Avec lui c'est cool. C'est la routine. Mais avec Arizona, tout se fait vraiment..si naturellement. Et c'est pas pareil, y a quelque chose en plus.._

J'ai continué de faire rouler mon bic entre mes doigts, sous le regard d'Addison.

_\- Je ne suis pas gay,_ ai-je fait. _Je n'y ai même jamais pensé. C'est bizarre..j'ai l'impression de redevenir une petite fille qui n'est jamais sortie avec un garçon..de tout découvrir._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_ m'a-demandé Addison. _Telle que je te connais, tu ne vas pas tenir dans le secret très longtemps._

J'ai secoué la tête, négativement. Je n'étais pas une personne à secrets. J'étais franche, honnête, spontanée.

_\- Je vais aller avouer tout ça à 'zona,_ ai-je répondu. _En espérant que son rendez-vous avec Mackenzie se soit mal passé._

Addison a eu un sourire et a ébouriffé mes cheveux pour me décoiffer.

_\- Ça c'est ma Callie !_ a-t-elle fait avec un rire.

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil amusé, et alors qu'Addie se replongeait dans son R.O.C de SVT, je m'absorbais de nouveau dans ma série d'exos de maths. Un quart d'heure plus tard, n'y tenant plus, j'ai saisi mon portable.

* T'fais quoi ? Dispo pour parler? *

J'ai envoyé le message à Arizona, et j'ai reposé mon samsung sur la table. J'ai tenté de résoudre un autre exercice, mais j'étais trop nerveuse. J'attendais, tapotant des doigts sur la table, jetant des coups d'oeil en biais à l'écran de mon portable. Quand il s'est illuminé, j'ai sauté dessus. J'ai fait glisser l'écran tactile, et j'ai ouvert le nouveau message d'Arizona.

* Maintenant oui, je suis dispo. Tt va bien ? *

* Oui tqt. Rdv entre nos deux résidences?*

*J'y suis déjà :p Je t 'attends *

J'ai senti quelque chose tomber dans mon estomac et le stress est monté d'un cran. J'ai regardé Addison, et on a échangé un regard. Elle a compris. J'ai saisi mes affaires. J'ai limite tout balancé pêle mêle dans mon sac, et je suis partie.

_\- Bonne chance,_ m'a soufflé Addie.

Je lui ai adressé un sourire. Je suis sortie, et j'ai gagné à pieds notre point de rendez vous. Je voyais sa silhouette, assise sur un banc. J'étais de plus en plus nerveuse. Pourtant, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'étais habituellement pas aussi nerveuse, même les premières fois avec Alix, je n'étais pas aussi stressée. Mais c'était Arizona.

_\- 'zona,_ ai-je fait, en arrivant.

_\- Callie,_ m'a-t-elle fait, avec un petit sourire.

Pour me mettre en confiance, j'ai décidé de débuter sur un sujet moins difficile.

_\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit mon prénom,_ ai-je réalisé.

_\- Non,_ a-t-elle acquiescé, déçue. _J'aimerais bien savoir ton vrai nom, complet._

Je me suis assise à côté d'elle, et j'ai posé mon sac à mes pieds. J'avais conscience que tout ça était un peu précipité mais..

_\- Calliope._

Elle a hoché la tête, avec un sourire.

_\- Calliope..._a-t-elle répété. _Pourquoi ne l'utilise-tu pas ? C'est un prénom tellement joli.._

_\- Merci,_ ai-je répondu, gênée.

_\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Calliope ?_ a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire espiègle adorable.

J'ai hésité. Mieux valait me renseigner, avant.

_\- Avant ça, comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Mackenzie, aujourd'hui ?_

Un immense sourire à éclairé son visage. Mauvais signe. Enfin, mauvais signe pour moi.

_\- C'était génial !_ a-t-elle exulté, s'animant soudainement. _Kenzie est tellement adorable, et belle, et parfaite..!_

_\- Oh.._ai-je fait, mon enthousiasme et toute ma résolution douchés. _C'était bien alors ?_

_\- rendez-vous de rêve !_ a-t-elle répété. _Franchement, je n'ai qu'une hâte : qu'on se revoit._

_\- Donc, vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble ?_ ai-je tenté, en dernier espoir. _Vous attendez de vous connaître mieux ?_

_\- Non_, a-t-elle répondu. _On s'entend à merveille. Et on a décidé de se mettre ensemble directement, pour voir ce que ça pouvait donnait. Ainsi, on pourra se voir beaucoup plus souvent et facilement. C'est peu être un peu rapide, mais bon..C'était génial. Ça me distrais, de cette période sombre, de mon frère et tout ça.._

_\- Je suis ravie pour toi !_ ai-je fait, avec un sourire crispé, qui ne s'est heureusement pas vu, dans le noir.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, pour la forme, et lui ai tapé dans le dos.

_\- C'est génial !_ ai-je fait.

J'avais une boule dans la gorge, et le coeur qui me martelait les côtes.

_\- Ça va ?_ a demandé-Arizona. _T'as une tête bizarre._

_\- Oh non, oui, ça va,_ ai-je répondu. _Tout va très bien._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, alors ?_ m'a demandé Arizona.

Vite. Une idée. J'ignorais quoi dire. Je n'allais certainement pas faire ma petite déclaration maintenant, alors qu'elle était en couple, et nageait dans le bonheur. Que dire ? Vite. Elle me regardait ! Elle attendait une réponse.

_\- Je me demandais.._ai-je fait, pour me gagner du temps.

Je me demandais quoi ? Quoi ?

_\- ...si tu ne voulais pas te mettre avec moi, pour le projet Arts &amp; Sciences.._ai-je aussitôt achevé,en repensant à l'affiche que je venais de voir, collée sur le panneau d'affichage.

_\- Tu veux participer à ce projet ?_ a-t-elle demandé étonnée.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment mon style. Ce projet se renouvelait chaque année. C'était une coopération entre plusieurs étudiants scientifiques et artistiques (englobant ainsi les arts plastiques, la musique, la littérature), qui devaient monter une pièce de théâtre.

_\- Non t'as raison c'est une idée stupide,_ ai-je répondu.

_\- Mais non !_ a-t-elle fait, à mon plus grand désespoir. _J'en serais ravie ! On pourrait se mettre avec Teddy, et Addison ! Deux élèves de littérature, de élèves de science c'est parfait !_

J'ai eu un sourire, faussement enjoué.

_\- Oh oui,_ me suis-je exclamée. _On en reparle ?_

_\- Oui bien sûr,_ a-fait Arizona. _Je vais aller me doucher, je suis crevée.._

Elle s'est levée, et s'est étirée de tout son long, en baillant. On aurait dit un petit chat.

_\- Bonne nuit, Calliope._

Elle s'est penchée sur moi - mon coeur à manqué un battement - et m'a fait un bisou sur chaque joue. Puis, elle est partie en souriant, et est rentrée dans sa résidence, pour ensuite sans doute gagner sa chambre. Je suis restée assise sur mon banc, avec l'impression que de l'adrénaline avait envahi mes veines, et que je manquais d'air.

Je suis restée un quart d'heure sur ce banc, les jambes croisées, à réfléchir. Oui, j'avais un petit truc pour Arizona. Non, ça n'allait pas ruiner mon amitié avec elle, puisque je ne lui avouerais pas. Oui, ça allait probablement me ronger pendant quelques mois, mais oui, je pouvais gérer.

Je me suis levée, avec la détermination de passer à autre chose, et de ne jamais plus en parler. De me consacrer uniquement à ma relation avec Alix. Oui. C'était un bon plan.

* * *

Les jours suivants, cependant, mon plan s'est un peu émietté. Je n'avais pas prévu la violente réaction que j'allais avoir, en voyant Arizona et Mackenzie.

Je devais l'avouer, elle allaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Elles formaient un couple discret - probablement parce qu'Arizona avait déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça de l'homophobie ici, bien que ça se soit calmé - mais réel, et attachant. Cependant, à chaque fois que je regardais Mackenzie rire avec Arizona, ou quand elles se tenaient la main..une bouffée de jalousie m'envahissait, et me gâchait ma journée. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser.

J'avais affirmé à Addison que je ne voulais plus en parler, et mieux, que je voulais oublier. Mais elle s'inquiétait un peu pour moi, elle aussi.

Tout me semblait faux, en ce moment. Tout me semblait comme si ma vie était une pièce de théâtre, et que je la jouais. Que rien n'étais pour de vrai. J'étais un peu perdue, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

_\- Oh, pardon.._

Je me suis retournée, m'apprêtant à m'excuser à la personne que j'avais bousculée, parce que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, quand j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait. Mackenzie. Tout à coup, je n'ai plus eu très envie de m'excuser. Ce que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fait.

_\- Mackenzie,_ ai-je fait, d'un ton assez froid.

_\- Oh c'est toi Callie !_ a-t-elle répondu, soulagé, avec un sourire. _Ça va ? _

J'ai hoché la tête, avec raideur. J'ai essayé d'être plus sympa, de prendre sur moi. J'ai essayé de lui sourire, mais ça devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

_\- Arizona te cherchait,_ a-fait Mackenzie.

_\- Ah oui ?_ ai-je fait, tentant d'être intéressée.

_\- Ah bah la voilà ! _

Et là, Arizona s'est pointée, et mon pire cauchemar est devenu réalité. Mackenzie et Arizona ensembles, devant moi. Alors que j'étais présente, et que je maîtrisais déjà mal une jalousie croissante.

_\- Callie !_ a-fait Arizona, en me faisant la bise. _Ça va?_

_\- Ouais, ouais,_ ai-je répondu évasivement.

_\- Je voulais te parler du projet Art &amp; Sciences,_ a-répondu Arizona. _Tu es toujours ok?_

Merde.

_\- Oh ouais, bien sûr,_ ai-je répondu. _Il faut que j'en touche un mot à Addie. _

_\- Ted' et moi on est partantes en tout cas,_ a-fait Arizona avec un grand sourire.

_\- C'est cool, z'êtes motivées,_ ai-je simplement bredouillé, sans préciser que je ne l'étais pas du tout.

Elle a hoché la tête avec un sourire, et j'ai vu sa main se glisser dans celle de "Kenzie". C'était un peu trop.

_\- Je vais y aller,_ ai-je fait, maladroitement, en pointant ma direction. _Heu..à plus. _

_\- Bye Callie_

_\- Bonne journée, Callie ! _

Je leur ai adressé un dernier sourire crispé, et j'ai fait volte-face, avant de marcher, essayant de ne pas courir, vers mon prochain cours. Putain, que les prochains mois allaient être durs. Il fallait que je m'aperçoive qu'elle me plaisait, pile quand elle trouvait le bonheur dans les bras d'une autre.

Je n'étais pas certaine que garder un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires, telles que la jalousie, et la frustration, à l'intérieur de moi, allait être possible. Pas pour bien longtemps. Je savais que même en en parlant à Addison, ça serait trop. Soit je m'engueulerais avec Arizona, soit je lui avouerais tout et elle me rirait au nez soit..soit rien. J'étais certaine de ne pas tenir beaucoup.

J'étais trop franche. Pas assez réservée. Jamais je ne pourrais garder tout ça en moi, en secret. J'aurais bien voulu. Mais je savais que c'était mission impossible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! **

**J'voulais poster plus tôt, mais j'ai préféré privilégier la quantitée (et qualitée :p) que la rapidité. **

**ddragomalefoy: Merci, pour mon anniv' :) Et voici la suite!**

**Hlec: Merci! Et aussi merci pour ta review :)**

**Drodrov: En effet, Callie est très très jalouse..ça va d'ailleurs lui faire faire de mauvaise choses aha xD Que tu découvriras dans ce chapitre. merci, pour mon anniv :)**

**Elooo: Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça :) Et je sais que Mackenzie est en travers du chemin de Callie et Arizona, mais bon, moi, je l'aime bien aha :p **

**seve2904: J'espère que cette longueur te convient davantage :) **

**Kwolf09: Merci beaucoup de ta review et de ta lecture :) **

**J'espère que cette suite - un peu sombre - sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! **

* * *

_**~ POV Callie ~**_

« La jalousie est un mélange d'émotions comme la colère, la tristesse, la frustration et le dégoût. »

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, à lire la définition de jalousie, toi ?_

J'ai sèchement refermé le dictionnaire, et j'ai regardé par dessus mon épaule, pour apercevoir Addison. La rouquine vint s'asseoir en face de moi, à la table de la bibliothèque où je me trouvais.

_\- Je faisais mes devoirs d'anglais,_ ai-je répondu, en haussant les épaules. _Et j'ai dérivé vers cette page.._

_\- Mouais.._

Cependant, elle n'a pas insisté, et j'ai été ravie qu'elle s'abstienne. J'avais tout sauf envie d'en parler.

_\- Alors, ça avance, les idées pour le projet Art &amp; Science ?_ a demandé-Addison. _Arizona et Teddy m'ont retenues devant ma résidence, tout à l'heure, pour me parler de toutes les idées qu'elles ont._

_\- Ah ouais?_ ai-je grommelé, en jouant avec mon crayon de bois.

Addison a hoché la tête, en triturant le coin du dictionnaire, feuilletant les pages, sans les regarder.

_\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce ne sont d'ailleurs pas de mauvaises idées,_ a-lâché Addison. _Donc on a convenu qu'on se réunirait toutes les quatre pour en parler._

Génial.

_\- Ce soir,_ a-précisé-Addison, en sondant ma réaction. _Ici même, après les cours, à 19h. Il y aura Mackenzie, mais Arizona a assuré qu'elle aurait de bonnes idées pour nous aussi._

J'ai vu le regard clair d'Addison se vriller dans le mien, et elle a aussitôt décelé l'étincelle de jalousie. Elle me connaissait si bien, que j'aurais presque été vexée qu'elle ne la voit pas. Mais bon, ça ne m'arrangeait pas trop, ça.

_\- Je peux pas venir,_ ai-je aussitôt affirmé. _Je..vois Alix, ce soir._

_\- Non, c'est faux.._

Addison m'a regardé avec un peu plus de dureté.

_\- Alix fait une fête avec ses potes, ce soir,_ a-repris Addison. J_e le sais, et tu le sais. Il te l'a dit._

_\- Et si j'avais envie de venir avec lui ?_

Addie a de nouveau secoué la tête, négativement.

_\- Tu hais ce genre de fête. Et tu sais très bien comment ça fini._

Elle avait raison. J'adorais Alix, je l'aimais vraiment. Mais il y avait bien cette petite facette de sa personnalité, que je refusais d'admettre, que je refusais de prendre crédit pour, qui m'embêtait un peu. Alix était un fêtard. Et pas un petit étudiant qui aime beaucoup faire la fête. Non, je vous parle de vrais trucs glauques. Des fêtes où les têtes des gens sont si sinistres, que vous ne vous sentez pas à votre place. Des fêtes dans des cimetières, à l'entrée des forêts, ou dans un champ désert, et d'autre locations bien plus glauques encore. Ou le seul but de ces fêtes, est de se bourrer la gueule, et de fumer jusqu'à oublier son propre prénom.

Oui. Des fois, j'en ai honte, mais mon copain est un addict. J'ai essayé de refouler cette partie là de lui, au début, mais ça na pas fonctionné. Alors, je l'ai accepté. Il a fait des efforts, mais je sens qu'en ce moment, il replonge.

_\- Je sais,_ ai-je fait. _Mais je dois vraiment le voir._

Je n'ai pas mentionné que je comptais le voir juste avant la fête,puis aller me coucher direct, sans penser à Arizona ou Mackenzie.

_\- Callie,_ a-commencé Addison, en soupirant.

_\- Non, arrête_, l'ai-je coupée. _Je dois lui parler. Il replonge, en ce moment. Je n'ai pas été la copine idéale, alors, laisse moi me racheter. Il faut que je le voie._

_\- Très bien,_a cédé Addison, toujours suspicieuse. _On fera sans toi. Mais tu as intérêt à t'impliquer dans ce projet, Callie, ou je te jure que tu vas regretter de m'avoir embarqué dedans._

Elle m'a servi son fameux regard menaçant, et j'ai hoché la tête, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, dès qu'elle a tourné les talons. Ce projet était bidon. C'était juste une excuse pour ne pas faire ma déclaration et maintenant, je me retrouvais coincée avec. Putain, ça m'énerve.

J'ai abandonné mes devoirs, et j'ai envoyé un message à Alix. Il a accepté qu'on se voit avant sa "fête" et j'en ai été soulagée. Parce qu'on était moins proches, en ce moment.

L'heure de rendez-vous est arrivée bien vite. Il était déjà 18h30, quand je l'ai retrouvé entre deux résidences.

_\- Ça va ?_ je-lui ai demandé.

Il a hoché la tête.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?_ a-t-il demandé. _Tu veux venir à la fête ?_

_\- Euh, non.._

Il a aussitôt affiché un visage déçu.

_\- C'est où ?_ ai-je demandé, ne voulant pas le blesser alors que la discussion n'avait pas commencé.

_\- Sur la plage, cette fois,_ a-t-il fait. _Viens, ça pourrait être amusant. Je sais que la dernière à laquelle tu es venue, tu as été..traumatisée ?_

_\- C'était dans un cimetière !_ ai-je répliqué. _Il faisait nuit, tout le monde était défoncé et bourré sauf moi. Tu m'étonnes que je ne me sentais pas très bien._

_\- C'est compréhensible,_ a-t-il acquiescé. _Viens. Ça peut-être sympa._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de faire des fêtes en décembre d'abord ? Il fait froid._

_\- Je serais là pour te réchauffer,_ m'a-t-il répondu avec un clin d'oeil.

J'ai eu un sourire, malgré moi.

_\- Tu ne peux pas me dire non,_ a-t-il ajouté.

_\- Et pourquoi ça ?_ ai-je répondu, en me faisant hautaine.

_\- Parce que ces derniers temps, tu m'as un peu laissé tomber.._

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, super sérieux, à présent.

_\- Depuis qu'Arizona est entrée dans ta vie...j'en sors, petit à petit._

Wahouw. Ça vous voyez, c'est exactement le genre de phrases qui te coupe le souffle. J'aurais eu la même douleur dans le ventre s'il venait de me frapper. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre..parce que c'était vrai.

_\- Je suis désolée.._ai-je bafouillé. _Je vais arranger ça. Je vais me faire pardonner._

_\- Viens ce soir.._

Je l'ai regardé, et il m'a regardée. D'un côté, c'était à la plage. Même s'il caillait et qu'il neigeait, la mer était quand même belle. C'était un cadre plus sympa que le cimetière. Et puis, ça m'éviterait cette réunion avec Arizona, Mackenzie, Addie et Teddy. Têtue comme elle était, Addie serait foutue de venir me chercher. Mieux valait m'éclipser.

_\- Bon d'accord..._ai-je cédé.

_\- C'est vrai ?_ s'est-il exclamé, fou de joie.

J'ai hoché la tête, et j'ai souri en le voyant si heureux. Si Addie avait entendu ma réponse, elle aurait probablement monté un sermon. Elle m'aurait kidnappée et enfermée dans ma chambre pour ne pas que j'aille à cette fête. Elle aurait dit :" Callie, tu n'es pas prête à revoir Alix défoncé, une fois de plus. C'est pas beau à voir. "

Tant pis. J'en avais ras le bol. Arizona était heureuse, et elle rendait Mackenzie heureuse. Tant mieux pour elles. Il fallait bien que j'arrête ma fixation, et que je remette un peu de bonheur dans mon propre couple, non? Alors j'irais à cette fête, et on verra les conséquences après.

J'ai donc suivi Alix, qui m'y a emmené. J'avais eu raison de venir. Le cadre était magnifique. La mer était déchaînée, la neige tombait, et le sable était tout blanchi. Je me suis sentie mieux quand je me suis assise auprès du feu. J'ai rencontré les potes d'Alix. Frowy, Max, Douillard, Carlton, Jimmy, et Pat.

_\- Tu vois qu'on est pas si mal, hein ?_ a-fait Alix, en me lançant un sourire.

Je lui ai adressé une grimace, quand il a accepté le joint que lui tendait Douillard.

_\- Tu vas.._

J'ai commencé ma phrase, que j'ai stoppé net quand j'ai vu son regard, qui me disait clairement "Ah non. Si c'est pour me casser les couilles, je voulais pas que tu viennes. "

Alors je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai laissé faire. Il me l'a ensuite tendu.

_\- Non,_ ai-je refusé, tout net.

_\- Allez, Cal' !_ a-t-il fait. _S'te plaît. T'es venue, c'est déjà bien. Mais mets toi dans l'ambiance._

_\- Non, Alix !_ ai-je tranché.

* * *

Alix m'a déposée devant ma résidence, après la fête.

_\- Merci,_ ai-je lancé. _C'était une super fête._

Il m'a adressé un vague signe de main, et puis il est parti, vers je ne sais trop où. Moi, je me suis dirigée vers ma résidence. Je suis montée, en titubant, et j'ai cherché ma chambre. Je ne reconnaissais rien. Bah, je voyais mal, c'était tout. Je finirais bien par trouver ma chambre.

J'ai longé un couloir, et je me suis pris les pieds dans un portemanteau, qui m'a fait tomber. J'ai entraîné le porte-manteau dans ma chute, et je me suis pris toutes les vestes et les parapluies qui y étaient.

_\- Aïeuh._

Une porte s'est ouverte à ma gauche, et j'ai levé les yeux. J'ai vu Arizona.

_\- Callie ?!_ s'est-elle exclamée. _Mais..qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Il est 4 heure du matin !_

_\- J'cherche ma chambre.._j'ai répondu piteusement, en me relevant.

_\- Ta chambre ?_

_\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce tu fais dans ma résidence?_

_\- C'est toi qui t'es trompée,_ a-répondu Arizona. _T'es pas entrée dans le bon bâtiment._

Elle s'est approchée, et je lui ai adressé un sourire, qui, je pense, devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

_\- Mais t'es bourrée ?_ s'est-aperçue Arizona.

_\- Juste un peu,_ ai-je précisé. _Et presque pas défoncée. J'ai dit à Alix pas beaucoup.._

_\- A parce qu'il t'as fait fumer en plus ?_ s'est-exclamé la blonde.

_\- Prends pas ce ton, j'ai mal au crâne,_ ai-je grogné. _Rabat joie._

_\- Non mais Callie, tu veux devenir complètement irresponsable, c'est ça ?_ s'est-énervée Arizona.

_\- Woa, woa, woa, on se calme,_ ai-je fait en levant les mains. _Tu me fais pas de sermon d'accord?...parce que t'as une gueule d'ange, Arkansas, mais putain, ce que c'est chiant quand t'essaies de jouer aux parents avec moi.._

Son front s'est plissé ,et j'ai cru comprendre que je l'avais offensée. Merde. C'était pas vraiment mon but.

_\- Bon, je pense je vais retourner chercher ma chambre.._

Je me suis mise à marcher. Arizona m'a saisi le bras.

_\- T'es chiante Callie. Viens je vais t'emmener à ta chambre._

* * *

_**~ POV Arizona ~**_

Avec soulagement, j'ai vu arriver Addison.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ s'est-enquis la rouquine.

_\- Ce qui se passe ?_ ai-je répété. _Il se passe que Callie est rentrée de sa fête complètement défoncée._

_\- Hein ?_

_\- Alix l'aurait fait fumer apparemment,_ ai-je répondu. _Elle était dans un sale état, hier soir, crois moi._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_ s'est-exclamé Addison.

_\- Pas grand chose,_ ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules. P_ourquoi ?_

_\- Pour rien. Elle est où la ?_

_\- Toujours à dormir dans sa chambre, j'imagine.._

Addison a secoué ses cheveux, pour ôter la neige qui tombait dessus, et a jeté un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre de Callie. On était juste devant la résidence des scientifiques.

_\- Je sais pas ce qu'elle fous.._a-soupiré-Addison. _D'habitude, elle refuse d'aller à ce genre de trucs. Et elle ne laisse jamais personne la forcer à boire ou à fumer. Pas même Alix._

_\- Alors..elle l'a fait elle même ?_

Addison a hoché la tête, positive.

_\- Elle a des problèmes familiaux, ou quelque chose comme ça ?_ ai-je demandé, intriguée et un peu inquiète.

_\- Pas que je sache,_ a-répondu Addison, évasivement.

_\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Si, très._

Je ne comprenais pas. Addison avait une attitude étrange aussi, comme si elle me cachait quelque chose.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ a demandé-Addison. _Je ne traîne pas avec des addicts moi. Alix à la rigueur. Mais si Callie choisit cette voie là - et crois moi, je vais aller l'engueuler pour l'en dissuader - je serais obligée de prendre des mesures extrêmes.._

_\- C'est ta meilleure amie !_ me-suis-je exclamée. _Tu ne peux pas la laisser tomber._

_\- Oh mais je ne vais pas la laisser tomber,_ a-répondu Addison. _Crois moi, elle va m'entendre. C'est sérieux ce qu'elle fait et elle le sait. Si elle devient comme Alix..._

_\- Il n'est pas si terrible.._

_\- Tu ne l'as vu que sobre,_ a-répondu sombrement Addison. _Quand il est défoncé et qu'il essaie de te vendre sa came, crois moi, c'est pas joli joli._

J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux blonds, en soupirant. Dans quelle galère Callie s'était-elle embarquée?

_\- Peut-être que c'était juste histoire d'une soirée,_ a-espéré Addison. _Qu'elle va arrêter ses conneries. _

_\- Oui, on va dire ça_, ai-je acquiescé. _Et puis, demain, c'est les vacances. Noël approche. Elle va retourner chez ses parents, j'imagine, non?_

_\- C'est ce qu'elle fait à chaque noël, oui,_ a-approuvé Addison.

_\- Et bien voilà, c'est réglé,_ ai-je répondu, soulagée. _Ses parents sauront la mettre dans le droit chemin._

_\- Oui, je fais confiance au père de Callie pour ça,_ a-ricané-Addison. _Elle va se faire tuer, si jamais ils l'apprennent._

_\- Je vais y aller, moi,_ ai-je ensuite fait. _J'ai rendez-vous avec Kenz, et puis j'ai mon train après. Je rentre chez moi aussi pour les vacances._

_\- Bonne vacances alors, Arizona._

_\- Toi aussi Addison._

J'ai adressé un grand sourire à la rouquine, et je suis partie vers le point de rendez-vous, avec Mackenzie. Je me faisais du souci, pour Callie. Mais bon. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste voulu tester, une soirée de ce genre, et qu'elle ne recommencerait plus ? Sûrement..ce n'était pas une addict.

* * *

Dans le train, pour revenir vers Seattle, j'ai soudainement réalisé que Callie ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. Les fêtes de noël étaient terminées, la rentrée était demain. J'avais eu un séjour génial chez mes parents. Ça n'avait pas été austère, comme certaines années, où mon frère nous manquait trop pour faire la fête. J'avais eu du bon temps.

J'avais évidemment envoyé plusieurs messages à Callie, pendant ces deux semaines. Comme : "Joyeux noël, Calliope! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Tu es retournée chez tes parents ? Profites des fêtes de noël!" et puis "Bonne année Calliope, enfin si tu es toujours en vie :3 J'espère que tes vacances se passent toujours bien."

Plusieurs fois, j'avais essayé de lui parler, et de l'appeler, mais elle ne me répondait jamais.

Agacée, et un peu énervée, j'ai tenté une nouvelle fois. J'ai appelé, mais ça ne répondait pas. Alors j'ai décidé de laisser un message vocal.

_\- Salut Callie, c'est Arizona,_ ai-je fait, sans trop savoir ce que je comptais dire. _Tu ne réponds pas, et j'avoue que je trouve ça un peu bizarre. Tu as déménagé, ou bien, tu as disparu de la surface de la terre ? T'as été enlevée par des aliens ? Non mais sans déconner, Calliope, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu me fais la gueule, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu me manques. Je reviens ce soir, si jamais tu voulais me voir..enfin bon..je n'espère pas trop. A plus, si jamais tu refais surface._

J'ai raccroché, un peu dépitée, et j'ai regardé par la vitre. Le voyage s'est rapidement terminé, et bien vite, je me suis retrouvée à remonter le chemin du campus, dans le froid et la neige, en tirant ma valise, un peu fatiguée. C'est alors que je l'ai vue.

Callie était appuyée le dos contre un poteau, abritée sous le porche d'une des résidences. Elle pianotait sur son portable. J'ai senti une bouffée de colère monter en moi. Alors comme ça, elle m'ignorait bel et bien ? J'ai marché plus vite, pour la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle a relevé la tête, et m'a vu, un éclair a traversé son visage, mais je n'aurais su dire de quoi. Personnellement, j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai cru que j'allais lui hurler dessus. Mais je me suis retenue, et j'ai simplement lâché, d'une voix tremblante et tendue :

_\- Alors ? Tu ignores tout tes contacts, ou juste moi ?_

Alors qu'elle marquait un silence d'hésitation, j'ai détaillé son visage. Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os, et elle était plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle avait maigri. Des profondes cernes creusaient sa peau, soulignant ses yeux de marques violacées. C'était effrayant, comme elle avait une sale tête. Ses cheveux, dont elle prenait si soin, d'habitude, pendaient, de chaque côté de son visage, emmêlés, et abîmés.

_\- Arizona,_ a-t-elle fini par soupirer.

Sa voix était également rauque. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait, pendant les vacances ?!

_\- Ah parce que, maintenant, tu veux me parler ?_ ai-je craqué. _T'en as rien à foutre de moi, en fait..je pensais qu'on était devenues proches. En fait, je pensais qu'on était amies, au moins ça._

Elle n'a rien répondu, et ça n'a fait que m'énerver davantage.

_\- C'est ça, réponds pas..c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, m'ignorer, en ce moment, de toute façon.._

J'ai senti que je commençais à m'énerver. Et quand je m'énerve, et que je suis déçue, je pleure. Hors de question de pleurer devant elle. J'ai repris sèchement ma valise, et j'ai tiré d'un coup sec, pour partir, mais Callie m'a retenue.

_\- Parce que tu crois que c'était facile pour moi, de te voir avec "Kenzie", tous les jours ?_ a-craché-Callie.

Là, ça a été à moi d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

_\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Tu vois, c'est pas moi l'égoïste, ici,_ a-t-elle lancé. _T'as rien remarqué du tout._

_\- Tu étais jalouse ?_ ai-je demandé, paumée. _Mais..pourquoi ?_

_\- Mais parce que tu me plaisais, putain !_

...

_\- Mais toi, t'as rien vu..Je voulais pas foutre la merde entre toi et cette Mackenzie, alors j'ai pris mes distances._

...

_\- Et le pire, c'est que je me fais engueuler, dans tout ça !_

...

_\- Le soir où je t'ai proposé le projet Art &amp; Science, je comptais tout t'avouer ! Mais ça c'était tellement bien passé avec ta nouvelle copine. J'ai dis le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit, pour préserver ton bonheur récent._

...

_\- Alors la prochaine fois que ça te prends de venir me traiter d'égoïste, repense un peu à ça._

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se barre, me laissant là, stupéfaite. Mais elle est restée. Elle a rangé son portable dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, et s'est allumée une cigarette. J'ai noté que ses mains tremblaient.

Moi, j'étais complètement perdue. Ces aveux avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe, et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

_\- Tu as dit, "tu me plaisais".._ai-je simplement relevé.

_\- Ouais. Au passé. J'ai réussi à effacer tout ça. A me débarrasser de la jalousie et tout ça, et je m'en porte pas plus mal._

Elle a tiré une bouffé de sa cigarette, et m'a jeté un coup d'oeil.

_\- Mais je ne traîne plus avec toi,_ a-t-elle simplement fait. _Ou bien ça va annihiler tous mes efforts, et ça aura servi à rien et la jalousie va encore me bouffer. Alors, laisse moi prendre mes distances. S'il te plaît._

A ce moment, deux mecs et une fille se sont pointés. Ils avaient tous les trois le look de Callie, en pire. Troués de partout, tatoués de partout. Ça fait stéréotypé, mais je vous jure que c'était vrai. L'un d'eux avait une tête de sociopathe qui m'a fait froid dans le dos.

_\- T'es prête Cal ?_ a-demandé le sociopathe.

Callie a hoché la tête. Elle m'a jeté un dernier coup d'oeil, et s'est éloignée.

_\- Attends, Callie.._

Je lui ai fait signe de revenir. Elle a laissé les trois autres poursuivre leur chemin, et m'a rattrapé.

_\- Quoi ?_ a-t-elle fait, agacée.

_\- Est-ce que tout ça, ça veut dire..qu'on est plus amies ?_

J'avais une boule dans la gorge. J'espérais que sa réponse allait la dénouer, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer.

_\- C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire, Arizona,_ a-répondu Callie, d'une voix neutre, voir froide, qui m'a fait l'effet d'un coup. _"Je suis plus ta copine"_

Pour ces derniers mots, elle avait imité la voix d'un gamin. Elle me traitait de gamine, en gros. Elle a failli partir, mais je l'ai retenu une fois de plus.

_\- Je peux juste vérifier une dernière chose ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Grouille toi, alors._

D'un coup, pour ne pas qu'elle me repousse, j'ai saisi son bras.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_ s'est-elle exclamée.

J'ai violemment relevé sa manche, et j'ai découvert des traces de piqûres. Beaucoup trop nombreuses. Sur son avant bras.

_\- Alors, c'est pas que des joints, maintenant, hein ?_ ai-je murmuré, affligée.

Callie m'a regardé durement. Elle a dégagé sèchement son bras et a rabattu sa manche.

_\- C'est pas le monde des bisounours, ici. C'est la jungle. C'est la réalité. Désolée de te faire descendre de ton petit nuage tout rose._

Ses mots devenaient de plus en plus méchants. Elle m'a lancé un dernier regard, avant de faire volte-face et de rattraper les autres en courant. J'avais pas envie de pleurer, pour ça. J'avais pas envie de me dire qu'une fois de plus, je m'étais attachée trop vite, et qu'une autre personne venait de me décevoir.

Mais les larmes qui ont commencé à rouler sur mes joues m'ont prouvé que c'était exactement ce qui venait d'arriver.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour votre enthousiasme *-* **

**seve2904: don't worry, Arizona ne compte pas laisser Callie en faire qu'à sa tête :p**

**Kwolf09: c'est mieux quand c'est triste :3 mais t'inquiète j'aime le joyeux aussi aha ! Un jour elles seront heureuses ;)**

**Elooo: tu vas découvrir ta réponse :) **

**DroDroV: "Quel bazar". Tu as raison, c'est tout à fait ça! Et c'est pas près de s'arranger aha !**

**sama-forever: merci pour mon anniv' ! Et t'es pas la première à demander où est Addie..je crains qu'elle ne soit pas bcp plus présente dans ce chapitre vu que c'est du point de vue Arizona. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Addie est toujours la meilleur amie de Callie :) **

**Un guest: merci de la review :) **

**loula89: Tant mieux si ça te plaît :) et merci de ta review!**

* * *

_**~ POV Arizona ~**_

_\- Hum, Mlle Robbins ?_

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de classe comme tous les autres. Il était 18h30, ça avait été une longue journée, particulièrement ce dernier cours, d'éducation civique, qui avait été ennuyant. J'avais juste envie de sortir, et d'aller manger avec Teddy, à qui j'avais rendez vous pour 19h. Mais j'ai aperçu la mine sérieuse de Mr Tompson, mon prof d'éducation civique. Alors, je ne suis pas sortie.

_\- Oui, monsieur ?_

Je serrais mon classeur dans mes bras, ayant eu la flemme de le ranger, pour ensuite le re-déposer au casier ; je me suis approchée du bureau. Le prof enleva ses lunettes, et me jeta un regard tout aussi sérieux que son air.

_\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proche de Mlle Torres ? Callie ? En section scientifique ?_

J'ai dégluti, et senti mon sourire s'effacer.

_\- Je l'étais par un temps, oui,_ ai-je fait en haussant les épaules.

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter "mais ce n'est plus le cas", le prof embraya.

_\- Il se trouve que j'assure aussi les cours d'EC de sa classe et je l'ai trouvée...dissipée, et..pas elle même._

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?_ ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules. _Je n'y peux rien._

_\- Vous ne savez donc pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça ?_ insista-Tompson. _J'ai appelé ses parents. Ils m'ont avoué qu'elle avait un peu coupé contact avec eux. Ils sont eux même surpris et inquiets. Ses notes dégringolent, c'était pourtant une des meilleures élèves._

J'ai dégluti de nouveau, et serré les bords de son classeur, à m'en faire blanchir les jointures.

_\- Je..je ne sais pas, monsieur._

_\- Bon. Vous pouvez y aller._

_\- Merci. Bonne soirée.._

J'ai quitté la salle, et quitté le bâtiment à pas rapides. Tout en me dirigeant vers ma résidence, la C, je me suis sentie mal. D'accord, Callie était en pleine crise ,elle était jalouse et frustrée, et en plein délire "je ruine ma vie". Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser tomber.

Je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre, j'ai déposé mes affaires, et j'ai rejoint Teddy en bas. Je devais faire une mine d'enterrement, puisqu'elle m'a interpellé, alors qu'on s'asseyait l'une en face de l'autre, après avoir choisi nos plateaux.

_\- Ça va pas ?_ m'a-t-elle demandé, en piquant une frite dans son assiette.

_\- C'est Callie,_ ai-je répondu.

Je lui ai raconté ce que Mr Tompson avait dit, elle n'a pas bronché.

_\- Arizona, y a rien que tu puisses faire,_ a-protesté-Teddy, quand je lui ai dit que je me sentais coupable. _Tu n'as rien fait._

_\- C'est justement ça, le problème !_ ai-je répondu en reposant mon verre d'eau. _Je n'ai rien fait._

_\- Elle t'a repoussé quand tu as essayé de l'aider,_ m'a-sagement rappelé Teddy. _Et pas en douceur._

_\- Je m'en souviens, merci,_ ai-je grommelé. _Mais je n'ai pas essayé assez. Les vrais amis ne laissent pas tomber aussi facilement.._

_\- Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'elle ne te voit pas comme une amie ?_ a-lancé Teddy. _Elle voudrait que tu sois plus qu'une amie. Pas toi. Vous pouvez pas continuer comme ça, alors vous vous éloignez. C'est logique._

_\- Non ce n'est pas logique,_ ai-je répondu, abattue. _Je tiens à elle.._

Teddy a laissé tombé les arguments. Elle a probablement dû se rendre compte que ça serait impossible de me convaincre. Je me suis sentie un peu désolée pour elle, parce qu'elle essayait de m'aider. Alors, j'ai changé de sujet, même si j'étais décidée à parler à Callie, plus tard.

J'ai mangé en compagnie de Teddy, on a discuté, puis, alors qu'elle remontait à sa chambre, je suis sortie. J'ai appelé Callie, mais elle n'a pas répondu, alors, j'ai parcouru le chemin qui me menait à sa résidence. J'ai été frapper à sa chambre. Un coup. Deux coups. Elle a ouvert sa porte. Elle avait déjà l'air de mauvaise humeur, alors quand elle m'a vu, son visage s'est encore assombri.

Elle portait un rouge à lèvre sombre, qui lui donnait encore l'air plus effrayante, et qui contrastait sur sa peau - trop - blanche, blafarde. On aurait vraiment dit un vampire, je vous jure.

_\- Tu as un nouveau piercing,_ ai-je fait en guise d'introduction.

Mon regard s'est attardé sur le nouveau morceau de métal, à son arcade sourcilière. Elle en avait à présent trois, alignés côte à côte, mais différents. Ça lui allait bien.

J'ai cru qu'elle allait me renvoyer bouler, mais elle n'a pas parlé. Elle est restée là, dans l'encadrement de sa porte, à attendre que je parte, ou que je parle.

_\- Callie, on peut parler ?_

_\- De quoi ?_ a-t-elle répondu,froidement.

_\- Je suis désolée que tu sois jalouse,_ ai-je fait. _Je suis désolée, mais.._

_\- S'te plaît, épargne moi ta pitié,_ a-grimacé Callie. _J'ai tout sauf besoin de ça, en ce moment. Et je te l'ai dit : je suis passée à autre chose._

_\- Dans ce cas..on pourrait redevenir amies ?_ ai-je demandé, timidement.

_\- Mais les choses ne marchent pas comme ça, Arizona !_ s'est-exclamée Callie, exaspérée, en haussant le ton.

Elle a failli renchérir, mais s'est pincée l'arrête du nez, et a soupiré.

_\- On sors ?_ a-t-elle proposé. _Parce que si je commence déjà à crier, on est pas rendues._

J'ai esquissé un piètre sourire, mais j'ai hoché la tête. On est sorties, dans un silence de mort. Je me suis assise sur le banc, devant la résidence des scientifiques tandis que Callie restait debout, adossée à un poteau. Elle m'a dévisagé un moment, puis a repris la ou elle s'était arrêtée, plus calmement cependant - bien que toujours froide et distante.

_\- Je disais on est pas dans les dessins animés. On peut pas, juste faire la paix et "redevenir amies"..c'est mille fois plus simple de prendre nos distances._

_\- Alors tu préfères choisir la solution facile, plutôt que d'essayer un peu, et qu'on redevienne proches ?_ me suis-je vexée.

_\- Mais merde, tu piges rien !_ s'est-elle exclamée._ Je ne veux pas qu'on redevienne proches._

J'ai écarquillé les yeux.

_\- Sois, on devient très très proches,_ a-t-elle fait, en me fixant droit dans les yeux. _Très très proches du genre petite-amies. Soit, pas du tout._

Mon cœur a manqué un battement à "petites-amies". Alors, ses sentiments étaient-ils si forts que ça ? Probablement pour ça, qu'elle avait du mal à les refouler. Mais sa vision des choses m'a quand même énervée.

_\- Alors tu décides, et moi, je subis ?_ me-suis je énervée, haussant le ton aussi. _Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, la dessus ? C'est notre amitié, qui est en jeu..je ne ressens pas pareil que toi, alors comme punition, je dois te perdre ?_

_\- Mais il n'y a plus d'amitié qui tienne !_ s'est-exclamée Callie, durement. _C'est juste pas possible, là, en ce moment._

_\- Pourtant, on était devenues proches.._

_\- Tu parles !_ a-ricané Callie, méchamment. _Moi j'étais là pour toi. Quand c'était toutes les histoires avec ton frère, ou bien ton coming-out, tu es venue pleurnicher, et moi, j'ai fais quoi ? J'étais là. Je t'ai réconfortée. Et toi..je m'ouvre à toi et tu..tu t'en fous !_

J'ai cligné des yeux pour chasser mes larmes, tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point ses mots me heurtaient. Je savais que Callie avait un tempérament marqué. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle me parlerait aussi violemment.

_\- J'aurais fait la même chose pour toi !_ ai-je hurlé. _Et tu ne m'avait rien dit, à propos de tes sentiments ! RIEN !_

_\- C'est normal, c'était trop tard !_ a-répondu Callie sur le même ton. _Tu étais déjà en couple avec cette.._

_\- Ne t'avises pas d'insulter Kenz !_ ai-je fait, en me levant d'un bond et en m'avançant vers elle. _Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir._

_\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, _a-t-elle répondu. _Je respecte ça. Tu peux retourner avec ta pouf._

Elle m'a adressé un demi-sourire narquois, et j'ai été choquée une fois de plus par sa violence verbale. N'étant qu'à quelques pas d'elle, je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma main de venir claquer brutalement sur sa joue. Elle m'a fixé, et j'ai vu un éclat d'agressivité dans ses yeux. Elle a serré les dents ; j'ai vu sa mâchoire se contracter. Finalement, elle m'a poussé en arrière, pour libérer son passage, et est rentrée, pour remonter dans sa chambre. J'ai chancelé, et je l'ai regardée partir, les mains tremblantes.

_\- Bon. Ça c'est fait._

Je me suis un peu éloignée, et je suis allée m'asseoir sur un autre banc. J'ai appelé Addison.

_\- Allô ?_ ai-je entendu la rouquine, à l'autre bout du fil.

_\- Addison ?_ ai-je fait._ Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose._

_\- A propos de ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_\- De Callie._

Il y a eu un silence tendu, que j'ai brisé.

_\- Il faut que tu ailles la voir. Immédiatement._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ a-t-elle simplement demandé.

_\- On s'est engueulées. Très violemment._

_\- Je vais..je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

J'ai acquiescé, et je me suis rappelée que j'étais au téléphone et qu'elle ne pouvait me voir.

_\- Merci.._

J'ai raccroché. Un tout petit peu soulagée. Mais toujours aussi triste, et secouée, et en colère. Elle avait eu des propos si méchants..Ça ne lui ressemblait pas...La drogue, l'alcool, la jalousie, et sa nouvelle bande d'amis, tout ça ne lui réussissait pas.

* * *

Seulement quelques jours se sont écoulés, jusqu'à notre prochaine altercation. Callie était appuyée au tronc d'un arbre dans le parc du campus, en train de fumer une cigarette, et d'attendre le courrier. La boîte postale du campus se situait ici, au bord du chemin, et le courrier arrivait aujourd'hui. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais également là. D'habitude, le courrier était trié par l'accueil, et redistribué à chaque élève, mais ça prenait un certain temps, et les impatients pouvaient venir réclamer leurs lettres directement ici, au facteur.

Il faisait moins froid, aujourd'hui. Le mois de janvier s'annonçait clément. Lorsque je suis arrivée, Callie m'a jeté un regard noir.

_\- Je ne te suis pas,_ ai-je grommelé, en levant les mains, signe de paix. _Je ne veux pas te parler, ni t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste venue attendre mon courrier._

_\- Bien._

Elle a hoché la tête, et a tiré une bouffée de sa cigarette, avant de souffler la fumée, tout en me jetant un regard en biais. J'ai senti mon portable vibrer. C'était Kenz, qui me demandait où j'étais.

"Suis à la boîte au lettres. J'attends un colis de ma mère :) "

"Ok j'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes, si tu es encore là!"

"Le facteur arrive à peu près dans 10 mn donc viens, oui :) "

J'ai rangé mon portable, et j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Callie. Elle fumait toujours. Quelle sale habitude. Remarque, c'était mieux que les drogues. Mais quand même. J'ai arrêté de la regarder, parce qu'elle allait m'accuser de la regarder d'un air réprobateur, ou quelque chose comme ça, et elle allait encore se braquer.

On a attendu, encore. Callie a écrasé sa cigarette par terre, puis elle s'est levée, et appuyée au tronc. Elle a enfoncé les mains dans ses poches, et a recommencé à attendre. Si moi, j'évitais soigneusement de la regarder, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle, elle ne se gênait pas pour me dévisager.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?_ me-suis je agacée, au bout d'un moment._ Pourquoi tu me fixes?_

Elle a haussé les épaules, et n'a pas répondu. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, fatiguée de ses sautes d'humeur. Elle a esquissé un sourire, et s'est avancée vers moi. J'ai froncé les sourcils, et je me suis énervée.

_\- Quoi ?_ ai-je répété, alors qu'elle arrivait toujours vers moi. _Tu sais que tu me fais flipper, des fois ?_

Elle s'est encore avancée, jusqu'à moi, et si ce n'avait pas été Callie, je me serais écartée. Je l'ai regardée comme si elle était folle.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_ ai-je demandé à une Callie toujours muette.

En guise de réponse, elle a rapidement glissé sa main derrière ma nuque, et ses lèvres sont venues se poser sur les miennes. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul,mais il y avait l'arbre derrière moi. Callie m'a embrassée et, j'ai honte de l'avouer, je l'ai laissée faire. Je lui ai même un peu..comment dire..rendu son baiser ?

Finalement, elle m'a relâchée. Pile au moment où le courrier arrivait..trop de synchronisation. J'étais sonnée. Callie arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Elle a demandé au facteur ses lettres, alors que je restais en retrait, près de l'arbre. L'employé est parti ; j'étais bien trop sidérée, pour penser à mon colis.

Callie m'a lancé un regard amusé, et a fait mine de partir. Je l'ai rattrapée.

_\- Tu peux pas faire ça et..t'en aller !_ me-suis je exclamée.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai tourné la tête. Et j'ai vu Kenz, qui arrivait. Avec un air furieux.

_\- Oh génial.._ai-je fait. _Manquait plus que ça._

Callie a eu un rire et j'ai eu envie de la frapper mais je me suis retenue. Kenz est arrivée, et s'est plantée devant nous, bras croisés, air farouche.

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là ?_ a-t-elle demandé sèchement.

_\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,_ ai-je tenté, pitoyablement.

_\- Ah ouais ?_ a-t-elle grogné._ Parce que ce que je crois, et ce que j'ai vu, c'est que vous étiez en train de vous emballer, là._

_\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute,_ s'est-empressée de faire Callie, en me jetant un coup d'oeil. _C'est moi qui..qui ai fait une connerie. Ça se reproduira plus._

_\- Ouais, t'as intérêt, la punk,_ a-fait Kenz, en se dirigeant vers Callie, menaçante. _Tu t'approches plus de ma copine, ok ?_

Elle a ponctué ses paroles, d'un geste dangereux. Elle a poussé Callie en arrière pour l'éloigner. "Grosse erreur" ai-je pensé. Le visage de Callie s'est aussitôt assombri.

_\- Ne me touche pas,_ a-t-elle grondé entre ses dents, en s'approchant de Mackenzie.

Je dois l'avouer : en ce moment, Callie est super intimidante, quand elle est en colère. Mackenzie a reculé, et lui a jeté un sale regard. Callie a finit par s'éloigner. Elle s'est retournée, et m'a jeté un regard.

_\- Et toi,_ m'a-t-elle lancé. _Ce qui vient de se passer ne change rien. Je prends toujours mes distances._

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Kenz.

_\- Excuse moi deux minutes,_ lui-ai-je fait.

_\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui courir après !_ a-prévenu Kenzie.

Je l'ai embrassée sur la joue et j'ai couru pour rattraper Callie.

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ?_ lui-ai-je demandé, me calant sur son rythme.

_\- Ta copine qui se sentait menacée._

_\- Callie !_ me-suis je agacée.

_\- C'était un aperçu,_ a-t-elle soupiré.

Je lui ai intimé du regard de préciser sa pensée.

_\- Je voulais juste voir ce que je loupais,_ a-t-elle fait en haussant les épaules. _C'est tout. Mais je te déteste quand même pour toute cette histoire relou, et tout ce que j'ai dit, je le pense. Va pas t'imaginer des trucs._

Je lui ai jeté un mauvais regard, et je l'ai laissée partir. Je suis retournée vers Kenz. Elle était assise au pied de l'arbre où j'étais, cinq minutes plus tôt, l'air triste et énervé.

_\- Ah, te voilà,_ a-t-elle fait.

_\- Je suis désolée, Kenzie.._

_\- C'était pas cool, Arizona,_ m'a-t-elle lancé.

_\- Je sais, je m'en excuse.._ai-je répondu.

Je me suis agenouillée près d'elle. J'ai coincé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage, et je lui ai souri.

_\- Je suis désolée,_ ai-je murmuré. _Tu ne dois pas te sentir menacée par Callie._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer, alors ?_ a-t-elle maugréé.

_\- Cette fille est bizarre,_ai-je répondu, pour couper court.

_\- Tu ne ressens rien pour elle, hein?_ a chuchoté Kenz.

_\- Non, je te le promets,_ ai-je répondu.


	9. Chapter 9

Kwolf09**: Aha, c'est ce qu'on va voir ;) **

GlamaFan**: C'est sûr que l'amour est en train de ruiner Callie...pour ce qui est d'Arizona..tu verras bien !**

seve2904**: Aha ;)**

DrodroV**: toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre :) **

Elooo**: Tu vas voir le début de suite :p**

* * *

_**~ POV Arizona ~**_

Cela faisait trois semaines que ça durait, et je dois vous avouer que j'étais épuisée. Callie me fatiguait, ses sautes d'humeurs me fatiguaient, la jalousie de Kenz me fatiguait.

_\- Ted', on est le combien, s'te plaît ?_

_\- Le 28 janvier,_ a-répondu Teddy.

J'ai noté la date sur la dissertation que je venais juste de terminer et j'ai fermé ma copie, avant de m'affaler sur le dossier de ma chaise. Cela faisait deux heures qu'on bossait à la bibliothèque et j'en avais marre, d'être là.

_\- J'y vais Ted'._

Concentrée, elle a juste hoché la tête.

_\- A plus,_ a-t-elle fait, sans lever le nez de sa copie.

J'ai ramassé mes affaires, et je suis sortie. Je suis allée à l'espace détente, et je suis allée me prendre un café. Je serais bien sortie me promener, mais il faisait pas un super temps. Le vent se déchaînait, un vent froid, et le ciel était tout gris, sans parler de la température qui avait chuté et était redevenue glaciale.

Je m'ennuyais. Je savais que j'aurais dû partir voir mes parents. J'avais hésité à les visiter, ce week-end, mais finalement, j'avais décidé de rester ici. J'avais eu la flemme, et je le regrettais à présent, parce que je n'avais rien à faire ici. Kenz était partie voir ses propres parents. Elle m'avait proposé de venir, mais je m'étais éclipsée, avec un simple "Ouh, on en est pas encore là, Kenzie." Elle avait été déçue et m'avait demandé pleins de fois si je comptais voir Callie. Ça m'avait énervé, mais j'avais gardé mon calme..Tiens en parlant de Callie.

La voilà, qui entrait dans le hall. Elle a jeté un coup d'oeil et m'a aperçu. Son visage s'est renfrogné, et elle est ressortie.

_\- Sympa.._ai-je commenté, pour moi même.

A ce moment, est entré Alex. Lui ne m'a pas ignorée, et il est venu s'asseoir près de moi.

_\- Arkansas,_ a-t-il fait, en s'asseyant.

Hé oui, malheureusement, lui aussi s'était mis à ce surnom.

_\- Ça va ?_ ai-je demandé, en me réchauffant avec mon gobelet de café.

Il a haussé les épaules, et j'ai tout de suite compris que non, quelle que soit sa raison.

_\- Ouais,_ a-t-il fait. _Et toi ?_

J'ai hoché la tête, sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas souvent que je voyais Alex comme ça. Il s'agitait sur sa chaise, l'air embarrassé.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alex ?_ ai-je demandé.

Il a toussé, s'est passé une main dans les cheveux. Ok. J'étais vraiment inquiète à présent.

_\- Tu pourrais hem.._a-t-il fait. _Genre...parler, à Addison ?_

_\- Pourquoi_ ? ai-je demandé. _Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

_\- Version courte ?_ a-t-il fait. _Elle m'a larguée._

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Ça, je l'avais pas vu venir. Il a essayé de se dérober, mais j'ai saisi la main d'Alex.

_\- Je suis désolée,_ ai-je fait, sincère. _Ça va?_

_\- Ouais, ouais,_ a-t-il éludé. _Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voudrais que tu lui parles.._

_\- Ah bon ?_ me suis-je étonnée. _Mais pourquoi alors ?_

_\- Ces derniers temps, elle allait pas très bien,_ a-t-il répondu. _Et uh..en fait Callie lui en fait baver. Elle en voit de toutes les couleurs._

J'ai serré les dents. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

_\- Addie essayait d'être présente, pour elle,_ a-fait Alex, en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux. _D'être une bonne meilleure amie. Crois moi, elle a essayé. Elle a essayé la manière forte en lui gueulant dessus, elle lui a parlé, pendant des heures, elle l'a appelé, lui a fait des centaines de messages..elle lui a même proposé d'aller en réhab..Mais elle s'est faite envoyer bouler, tu vois.._

_\- Je vois très bien ,_ai-je répondu.

J'avais fait les fruits de la mauvaise passe de Callie, malheureusement.

_\- Tu crois que tu pourras aller la voir, alors ?_ a-timidement demandé Alex.

J'ai hoché la tête.

_\- Bien sûr.._

_\- Merci..._

_\- Je vais y aller maintenant, d'ailleurs.._

Je me suis levée, et il a fait de même. Il a voulu s'éloigner vers la sortie, mais je l'ai retenu par le bras.

_\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton style,_ ai-je fait. _Mais si tu veux parler, je suis là. Parce que je sais à quel point..tu tenais à elle. _

Il a hoché la tête, mal à l'aise et n'a rien répondu. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, qu'il le veuille ou non, et je l'ai lâché avec un sourire. Finalement, je l'ai laissé sortir, ayant de la peine pour lui. J'ai saisi mon portable et j'ai demandé à Addison si on pouvait se voir.

_\- Oui !_ a-t-elle répondu, dans mon dos.

J'ai pivoté, et je l'ai vue qui arrivait, dans le couloir adjacent, son portable à la main.

_\- Ça tombe a pique,_ ai-je fait, avec un sourire.

On s'est assises, là où Alex et moi étions assis.

_\- J'ai appris, pour toi et Alex,_ ai-je commencé.

_\- Ouais, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler,_ a grommelé-Addison.

_\- Il m'a mis au courant, pour ce que Callie te faisait endurer.._

_\- Ouais, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça non plus,_ a-répondu Addison, se tordant les mains.

_\- Il s'inquiète,c'est tout,_ ai-je plaidé.

_\- Il veut être sûr que je ne vais pas..me suicider, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ?_ a ricané Addison.

Je l'ai regardée, mortellement sérieuse, et elle a soupiré.

_\- Je suis amie avec Callie depuis un long moment,_ a-t-elle expliqué. _J'ai déjà vécu un peu ce genre de situation. Ça passera._

_\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?_ ai-je demandé.

Addison a haussé les épaules.

_\- Ne me reproche pas de ne pas essayer,_ a-t-elle fait._ J'en ai marre. Je préfère la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut, plutôt que de me prendre la tête comme ça avec elle.._

J'ai hoché la tête. Dans un sens, je comprenais. Le menton de la rouquine a tremblé, et j'ai vu une larme rouler sur sa joue. Allons bon. Il fallait que je réconforte deux personnes, en plus.

_\- J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie,_ a-fait Addison, qui semblait vraiment pas bien. _J'espère juste qu'elle va revenir vite. Qu'elle va revenir tout court._

_\- On l'espère tous,_ ai-je chuchoté. _Je vais tenter de lui parler. Une fois de plus._

_\- Ça ne sert à rien.._a-répondu Addison.

_\- Les dernières fois, c'était pour elle, que je lui parlais,_ ai-je répondu._ Pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. La c'est différent. Je vais l'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres._

_\- Aux autres ?_ a relevé-Addison.

_\- Moi, toi, ses parents,_ ai-je répondu.

_\- Ses parents sont furieux,_ a-acquiescé Addison. _Ils m'ont appelé._

_\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.._ai-je promis, sans grande conviction cependant.

_\- Hé,_ a-fait Addison en me retenant par le bras, parce que j'allais me lever. _Callie m'a parlé de ses sentiments pour toi._

Je me suis figée.

_\- Tu ne ressens rien pour elle, pas vrai ?_ m'a-demandé Addison. _Parce que ça arrangerait bien des choses._

J'ai suivi le trajet d'une autre larme, le long de la joue d'Addison. J'ai réfléchi à cette question. D'accord, l'embrasser avait été..cool ? Bien ? Parfait ? Mais c'était une réaction physique, non ? Parce que j'aimais Kenzie. Vraiment. Et pas Callie..

_\- Non, je ne crois pas,_ ai-je répondu à regret. _Elle me manque. Mon amie me manque. Mais je ne désire pas plus._

_\- Dommage_, a-répondu Addison. _Enfin pas dommage pour toi..mais..enfin voilà quoi._

_\- J'ai compris,_ ai-je répondu, avec un rire.

Addison m'a adressé un sourire, que je lui ai rendu. Je me suis levée, et je suis sortie du bâtiment. J'ai regardé le ciel menaçant, et j'ai senti une première goutte de pluie, puis une autre. Il pleuvait à présent. J'ai aperçu la silhouette de Callie, qui s'éloignait. Je l'ai appelée.

_\- Callie ! Callie !_

Elle m'entendait très bien ; elle avait simplement décidé de m'ignorer. Je me suis résignée à lui courir après. Tout en courant vers elle, alors que la pluie s'intensifiait, j'ai eu un flash-back, d'il y a quelques mois. Quand je venais juste d'annoncer mon coming-out et que j'étais au plus bas. J'avais évité Callie, et elle m'avait courue après sous la pluie, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Et à présent, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est nos rôles, qui étaient inversés. C'était à mon tour de lui courir après sous la pluie.

Je me suis postée devant elle pour lui barrer le passage, exactement comme elle l'avait fait pour moi. En revanche, je ne l'ai pas obligée à me suivre. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour ça. Quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est arrêtée, et s'est figée.

_\- Je dois te parler.._

_\- Encore_ ? a-t-elle répondu, cassante.

_\- Oui, écoute, Calliope.._

_\- Non, pas maintenant.._

Elle a voulu repartir, et m'a repoussée.

_\- S'il te plaît,_ ai-je fait en la suivant.

_\- Pas maintenant !_ a-t-elle répondu.

J'ai insisté une fois de trop.

_\- Pas maintenant putain !_ a-t-elle éclaté, en haussant le ton.

Ses cheveux - comme les miens d'ailleurs - dégoulinaient de pluie. Elle avait la tête d'un cadavre. Elle était vraiment en train de se tuer, littéralement. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, elle s'est éloignée à grand pas, ses bottes noires claquant par terre.

J'ai rageusement tapé du pied par terre, dans une flaque forcément, et je me suis trempée. Dégoûtée, je suis rentrée à l'intérieur, gouttant sur le tapis d'accueil du hall.

* * *

J'étais retournée dans ma chambre, de mauvaise humeur. Je m'étais changée, et j'avais tourné en rond, tentant de m'occuper sans succès. J'étais finalement en train de lire, en écoutant le son de la pluie qui battait sur ma vitre, quand on a frappé à ma porte.

_\- Oui ?_ ai-je fait.

La porte s'est ouverte, et j'ai vue Callie. Elle n'osait s'avancer. Je l'ai regardé les sourcils froncés, toujours en colère. Contrairement à moi, elle ne s'était pas changée, et était encore trempée.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ ai-je sèchement demandé.

_\- Parler,_ a-t-elle répondu, toujours sans entrer.

_\- A parce que maintenant, tu veux parler ?_ ai-je demandé, énervée. _C'est quand ça t'arrange, hein. Il y a une heure, tu m'as envoyer promener, alors que je voulais aussi parler.._

_\- S'il te plaît, Arizona.._a-t-elle fait.

Son ton suppliant, et l'emploi de mon prénom et pas de mon surnom, m'a fait cédé. Sans pour autant me radoucir, j'ai maugréé:

_\- Tu te crois dans Vampire Diaries ? C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de t'inviter pour que tu puisses passer le seuil, alors rentre._

Elle est rentrée, et m'a jeté un coup d'oeil mi amusé, mi moqueur.

_\- Vampire Diaries ? Sérieusement ?_

Je l'ai fusillée du regard, et je lui ai balancé le premier objet que j'avais sous la main, c'est à dire ma bouteille d'eau en plastique, qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit. Elle l'a évité en riant.

_\- Si t'es venue pour critiquer mes références, tu peux dégager._

Elle a levé les mains, en offrande de paix. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je la voyais sourire, et rire. Mais bon. Elle avait toujours son teint blafard, ses cernes violacées sous les yeux et cet air fatigué.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, alors ?_ ai-je demandé, en fermant mon livre et en croisant les bras.

Elle s'est assise par terre, à même le sol, le dos contre le radiateur pour se réchauffer. Elle était de profil par rapport à moi, mais elle a tourné la tête pour me regarder. Elle a ouvert la bouche, mais les mots ne se sont pas bousculés pour sortir.

_\- Je.._a-t-elle bafouillé. _Il y a pleins de trucs.._

_\- C'est sûr, quand on passe des mois à ignorer une autre personne, après, il y a beaucoup de choses à rattraper,_ ai-je ironisé.

J'étais vraiment agacée, qu'elle se pointe comme ça, quand ça lui chante.

_\- Je vais essayer de faire court, parce que je vois que tu es...énervée._

_\- Nan, tu crois ?_ ai-je répondu.

Mais je me suis tue, et je lui ai laissée la parole.

_\- Hem, d'accord,_ a-t-elle fait, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. _Voyons voir. J'ai largué Alix. A l'instant. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas te parler tout de suite. Il me fallait juste une heure pour aller le voir et lui dire que c'était fini._

Première nouvelle, qui m'a un peu fait oublier ma colère.

_\- J'essaie de devenir sobre._

Deuxième nouvelle qui a carrément fait retomber ma colère.

_\- Et je sais que.._

Elle s'est interrompue, mal à l'aise.

_\- Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, ce que je t'ai fait endurer,_ a-fait Callie, en détournant le regard. _Et ce que j'ai fait endurer à Addison et à tout le monde.._

Je la voyais seulement de profil, à présent. Elle a fermé les yeux, s'est interrompue, et à retourné le visage vers moi. Elle avait les yeux brillants. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu une ecchymose sur sa joue. Ça m'a inquiété, mais je n'ai pas relevé tout de suite ; Callie était en pleins aveux et en pleines excuses, je ne voulais pas la couper dans son élan.

_\- Mais ça a été dur pour moi aussi,_ a-t-elle achevée, la voix déformée par les sanglots, qui n'étaient pas loin.

J'étais choquée par la vulnérabilité dont elle faisait preuve. Et de comment elle s'ouvrait à moi ainsi.

_\- Je suis désolée,_ a-t-elle fait, dans sa lancée._ Je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme ça.._

Une larme a roulé sur sa joue.

_\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça.._

Et une autre.

_\- ...et d'avoir dit toutes ses choses._

A présent, elle pleurait, silencieusement. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de continuer son excuse. Moi, j'étais pétrifiée.

_\- Je n'en pense pas une seule,_ a-t-elle lâché, laborieusement. _J'étais jalouse, et mal, c'est tout. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir ruiné notre amitié..Et je sais que tu ne me dois rien, et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu accepterais mais...je n'arriverais jamais à me remettre sur pieds toute seule._

Elle a passé une main sur son visage pour en chasser les larmes, qui ont été remplacées par d'autres, et son regard a rencontré le mien.

_\- Je ne pourrais jamais y arriver toute seule,_ a-t-elle répété. _Si tu pouvais m'aider..._

_\- Tu veux devenir sobre ? _ai-je demandé.

_\- Et redevenir ton amie, aussi,_ a-t-elle acquiescé. _Ce sont mes deux buts du moment._

J'ai avancé vers elle, à quatre pattes sur mon lit, et j'en suis descendue, pour venir la prendre dans mes bras. Enfin. Enfin, Callie revenait. Enfin. Elle m'a rendu mon étreinte, et, comme je lui avais pleuré dessus, il y a plusieurs mois de ça, elle m'a pleuré dessus. Je l'ai laissée faire, comme elle m'avait laissé faire.

_\- Comment a réagi Alix ?_ lui-ai je demandé, quand elle s'est calmée.

_\- A ton avis ?_ a-t-elle grimacé d'un air lugubre.

Elle a pointé sa joue, et l'énorme bleu qui y apparaissait. J'ai eu une grimace dégoût..il avait osé la frapper.

_\- Il y a une autre chose que je n'ai pas dite, mais qui ne va pas te faire plaisir,_ a-fait Callie.

Je me suis écartée, et je suis venue m'asseoir en tailleur en face d'elle.

_\- Je t'écoute_, ai-je simplement fait.

Elle a fermé les yeux, a soupiré, et les a rouvert.

_\- Je t'aime,_ a-t-elle simplement avoué.

La, je me suis figée, raidie. "Ça, ça va pas être possible" ai-je pensé. Allais-je la blesser de nouveau, en lui disant la vérité ? Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser entretenir de faux espoirs.

_\- Callie, je suis avec Mackenzie.._

Elle ne s'est pas remise à pleurer. Elle a juste eu une expression vaincue, et résignée.

_\- Je le sais bien,_ a-t-elle répondu._ Il fallait juste que je te le dise. Parce que, quand j'ai essayé d'étouffer ce sentiment et de le garder secret..ça m'a mené à ça._

Elle a montré son visage, méconnaissable.

_\- Et à ça._

Elle a remonté sa manche, avec les nombreuses traces de piqûres, et une horrible pensée m'est venue.

_\- Est-ce que..est-ce que tu es défoncée, là ?_ ai-je demandé.

Ça aurait gâché toute cette discussion, que je n'aurais pas pu croire.

_\- Non,_ a-t-elle répondu, vivement. _Non. Pas en ce moment. Je t'ai dit que je voulais devenir sobre._

J'ai hoché la tête, rassurée.

_\- Je suis désolée,_ s'est-elle répétée.

_\- Je sais, je sais.._ai-je fait. C_'est bon._

_\- Non vraiment.._

_\- Je sais Calliope._.

* * *

_\- Dis moi la vérité, pour une fois..!_

J'ai regardé Mackenzie, et je me suis mordue la lèvre. Dès qu'elle était revenue, je lui avait fait part du retour de Callie, de ses aveux, de tout. Je voulais une relation complètement honnête. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à une réaction si jalouse. Ça commençait à me taper sur le système, mais j'ai gardé mon calme. Assise à même la table, les pieds sur la chaise, je la regardais passivement. Elle faisait les cents pas, dans la salle de permanence où nous nous trouvions. Heureusement, elle était déserte, parce que je sentais l'engueulade monter.

_\- Arizona, réponds !_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?_ ai-je lancé, en haussant les épaules.

_\- Elle t'as dit "je t'aime" !_ s'est-exclamée Mackenzie. _J'hallucine, y a que moi que ça choque ?_

_\- Apparemment, oui,_ ai-je répondu. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu piques une crise._

_\- Mais parce que tu l'aimes aussi !_ s'est-elle exclamée.

J'ai ouvert des yeux ronds.

_\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?!_ me-suis-je exclamée.

_\- Peut-être parce que c'est vrai?_ a ironisé Mackenzie.

_\- Putain mais je sais mieux ce que je ressens que les autres, non ?_ me-suis-je énervée.

_\- Peut-être que tu ne l'admets pas, à personne, ni même à toi,_ a-lâché Mackenzie en saisissant son sac. _Mais c'est la vérité. Ça crève les yeux. Tu me trompes moralement._

_\- Je te tr..moralement ?_

J'ai éclaté de rire, et le visage de Kenzie s'est encore durci.

_\- Fous toi de ma gueule, surtout, je ne dirais rien,_ a-t-elle fait, agacée.

_\- Tu raconte que des conneries,_ ai-je répondu, en haussant les épaules.

_\- J'en ai marre. Je suis pas une fille qui sort avec une autre, qui a des sentiments pour une autre._

_\- Complexe, comme phrase,_ me-suis-je moquée.

_\- J'en ai ras-le-bol de toi, Arizona,_ m'a-craché Mackenzie. _C'est fini. Va-y j'ai même pas envie de rompre proprement._

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Rompre proprement..et puis quoi encore.

_\- Tu dis rien ?_ a-fait Kenzie. _Je te largue et tu ne dis rien ?_

_\- Je ne vais pas te supplier,_ ai-je répondu, un peu plus froidement. _T'en as marre de moi, et bah casse toi._

Elle m'a regardé de haut, méprisante, et a quitté la salle avec un soupir de mépris. J'ai secoué la tête, désespérée. Je l'aimais vraiment. Mais j'avoue que depuis quelques semaines, elle me gonflait, vraiment. Je n'étais pas mécontente que ça se finisse, à vrai dire, même si j'étais pas très fière de l'avouer.

Je lui ai laissé un peu d'avance, puis, j'ai marché dans le couloir, réfléchissant à ce que je ressentais.

J'en avais marre, d'être paumée. J'en avais marre de me poser la question "Je l'aime, ou je l'aime pas" ? Vraiment ras-le-bol de me prendre la tête.

Je l'aimais ou pas, oui ou merde ? J'ai cherché. J'ai réfléchi, longuement. Sans déconner, je crois que j'ai marché pendant une heure, faisant le tour du campus, encore et encore, tentant de me donner une réponse, que je voulais donner à Callie. Que ça soit non ou oui, j'irais lui dire, et l'affirmer. Même si c'était non. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Juste être claire. Et lui annoncer quand même que j'étais célibataire, maintenant.

Quand j'ai su, j'ai décidé que je lui dirais demain. Quand je me suis pris les pieds dans son sac.

_\- Calliope,_ ai-je fait, le souffle court tout à coup.

_\- Hey, Arkansas_, m'a-t-elle fait avec un sourire radieux.

Elle était assise à l'espace détente du bâtiment d'accueil, avec un livre.

_\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

* * *

**Quelques théories ? Selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire ? (sachant que moi même, j'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non elle l'aime encore. J'verrais en commençant à écrire le chapitre suivant..xD)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à seve2904, Plume, DroDroV, GlamaFan, Elooo, et Kwolf09 pour toutes vos reviews et vos superbes idées..je me suis inspirée de certaines, j'espère que cette suite ne va décevoir personne.**

**Je précise que c'est pas la fin, hein :3 Attendez vous à plein de rebondissements !**

**Désolée aussi, pour la fréquence de publication..j'aimerais beaucoup poster un chapitre par jour, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps x)**

* * *

_**~ POV Callie ~**_

_\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

Mon sourire s'est un peu fané, et j'ai froncé les sourcils, lançant un regard interrogateur à la blonde.

_\- Non, non, c'est rien de grave !_ s'est-empressé d'ajouter Arizona, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je me suis un peu détendue.

_\- Je t'écoute,_ ai-je simplement précisé, en posant mon livre sur la petite table.

Elle semblait hésitante. Elle a passé une main dans sa tignasse blonde, s'est mordue la lèvre, a fait une moue hésitante. Elle voulait me faire craquer, ou quoi ? C'était son but ? Parce qu'elle était juste magnifique, aujourd'hui..d'habitude aussi, hein, croyez moi. Mais aujourd'hui particulièrement.

Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. On en avait parlé, et je la respectais. Je respectais le fait qu'elle n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour moi. Alors je n'ai rien dit, et j'ai attendu qu'enfin, elle se lance.

_\- Il y a parfois des limites très floues, entre l'amour et l'amitié,_ a-t-elle dit.

_\- Euh..oui ?_ ai-je répondu, un peu perdue.

_\- Des fois, il n'y a pas de limite claire entre les deux,_ a-t-elle tenté d'expliquer, maladroitement. _Des fois on ne sait pas trop ce qu'on éprouve, hein ?_

_\- Euh..je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir..._ai-je avoué, sourcils froncés.

Elle a lâché un soupir, et a fermé les yeux.

_\- Comment te dire ça, après avoir assuré de nombreuses fois, et à tout le monde, le contraire ?_ a-t-elle baragouiné si peu fort, que je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir entendue.

_\- Quoi ?_ ai-je demandé, suspicieuse.

_\- Rien,_ a-t-elle répondu.

_\- Je ne comprends plus rien, du tout,_ ai-je annoncé.

_\- Tu vas comprendre avec ce qui va suivre, crois moi._

Sur ce, elle s'est penchée vers moi. J'ai failli avoir un moment de recul tant son geste m'a surpris. Et quand ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, j'ai été mitigée. J'ai ressenti tellement de trucs indescriptibles. Comme la première fois. Mais en mieux. Parce que cette fois, elle avait pris l'initiative. Comment comparer ce que je ressentais ?

Je ne suis pas très poétique mais peut-être qu'avec quelques images, vous comprendriez? C'était comme..un feu d'artifice qui explosait dans ma tête. Comme une étoile filante, inattendu, beau, mais trop rapide. Comme..comme quelque chose d'indescriptible.

Mais à la fois, j'étais surprise. Voir choquée, en fait. La veille même, elle avait été très claire sur ses sentiments, et là..?

Quand elle m'a relâchée, j'avais une foule de questions à lui poser, oui. Mais je n'ai pu empêcher avant ça, un sourire béat de venir se coller sur mon visage.

_\- Voilà ce que j'ai très mal commencé à expliquer,_ a-fait Arizona, un peu embarrassée.

_\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris,_ ai-je répondu, toujours en souriant, ce qui faisait bizarre.

_\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis,_ m'a-répondu Arizona. _Je pense qu'oublier Kenzie ne va pas me poser trop de problèmes. Elle commençait à me saouler et ça n'a pas duré trop longtemps._

J'ai attendu la suite, écoutant, impatiente et avec espoir.

_\- Et puis quand je m'interroge sur mes sentiments pour toi.._a-t-elle lâché. _Tout n'est pas clair. Il y a bien un truc. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu as été là pour moi qu'en j'en avais besoin, ou que t'es une amie géniale, ou juste parce que t'es une personne extraordinaire mais..il y a définitivement un truc._

Je crois que mon sourire s'est agrandi .

_\- Je veux dire, comment ça aurait été possible autrement ?_ a-t-elle ris, comme pour elle même. _Tu es super canon, intelligente, sociable, tu as du caractère, tu es fidèle, honnête, tu protèges les gens que tu aimes.._

Je n'ai pas pu contrôler le rouge qui est monté à mes joues sous cette pluie de compliments. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste rougi encore plus, ce qui a amené un sourire amusé sur le visage d'Arizona.

_\- Mais Callie je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs non plus.._a-t-elle renchéri. _Je ne sais pas si je suis prête..à ce qu'on soit ensemble, officiellement, et..comme un couple et.._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas..._ai-je répondu, ne voulant pas pousser ma chance, mais m'obligeant quand même à saisir cette opportunité. On peut y aller doucement. Tu peux prendre le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir. Si tu veux, on peut être ensemble en secret ?

Je n'en croyais pas ma chance..Ainsi, elle avait rabâché à tout le monde, et à moi même, qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour moi...Alors que c'était faux. Elle avait du cran et elle savait mentir, au moins.

Mais elle semblait hésitante à l'idée d'être ensemble officiellement, alors, je lui proposais la solution facile. Relation secrète.

_\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir un peu embrouillée,_ a-fait Arizona.

_\- Arrête de t'excuser_, ai-je fait avec un sourire. _Alors ? Tu acceptes ?_

_\- Evidemment que j'accepte si on se montre discrètes,_ a-t-elle précisé.

_\- C'est le but d'une relation secrète, non ?_ lui-ai-je rétorqué avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle m'a tiré la langue, comme une gamine. Et encore une fois j'ai été frappée par sa beauté.

_\- Sauf que j'ai un petit problème, là.._me-suis-je penchée vers elle, en baissant le ton.

_\- Quoi ?_ s'est-inquiétée Arizona.

_\- Je n'ai aucune autre envie que celle de t'embrasser.._ai-je soufflé.

Arizona a rougi, et j'ai eu un sourire, de voir ce que mes mots provoquaient comme effet sur elle.

_\- On se rejoint derrière le gymnase ?_ ai-je plaisanté, même si je savais que ça ne lui conviendrait jamais.

_\- A tout de suite,_ a-t-elle répondu avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle s'est levée, et j'ai attendu un moment avant de me lever et de prendre la même direction, souriant de toutes mes dents.

* * *

_\- Hey, Addie..._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Callie ?_ a-répondu sèchement la rouquine.

Je l'avais interpellée, à la sortie d'un de ses cours, et elle ne semblait pas trop disposée à me parler.

_\- Je suis désolée.._ai-je simplement lâché.

Je ne comptais pas me lancer dans un long monologue explicatif comme avec Arizona, ni a trop développer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais agi de la sorte. Je savais qu'avec Addison, "je suis désolée" suffirait largement. Dans le doute, j'ai quand même ajouté une autre précision importante.

_\- Tu me manques, Addie.._

Elle a lâché un soupir - de soulagement ? - et m'a prise dans ses bras.

_\- Quand t'as décidé d'être chiante et irresponsable, tu l'es vraiment !_ a-t-elle plaisanté.

Elle m'a relâché. Elle faisait semblant d'être énervée - peut-être l'était-elle vraiment un peu - mais je voyais qu'elle était contente aussi. Soulagée. Sans le voir venir, je me suis pris son manuel d'histoire dans l'épaule.

_\- Hé !_ ai-je protesté, en me frottant le bras.

_\- Crois moi tu l'as mérité_, a-répondu Addison avec une grimace.

_\- C'est possible.._ai-je cédé.

La rouquine a eu un rire, et j'ai souri, à mon tour.

_\- Alors, on a des choses à rattraper,_ ai-je fait. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Alex ?_

Le visage d'Addison s'est un peu durci cependant.

_\- Oh je l'ai largué.._

_\- Pourquoi ?_ ai-je demandé, surprise.

_\- Arizona ne te l'a pas dit_ ? s'est-étonnée Addison. _Quoi que. Je ne lui ai pas dit non plus et ça m'étonnerait que ce petit...qu'il lui ait dit la vérité._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_ ai-je demandé, alors qu'on sortait du bâtiment.

_\- Il m'a trompée, tout simplement.._

_\- Il t'a..._

J'ai ouvert la bouche, choquée. Addison a eu un hochement de tête fataliste.

_\- Et oui, toi non plus tu l'avais pas vu venir hein ?_ a-t-elle soupiré.

_\- Avec qui ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Lexie Grey._

_\- Outch._

Addison a acquiescé, sombrement.

_\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas fait un scandale ?_ ai-je demandé. _La Addison que je connais l'aurai déjà confronté, l'aurait provoqué, lui aurait hurlé dessus.._

_\- Je prends les choses avec diplomatie,_ a-t-elle répondu. _Je l'ai largué, c'est tout. Sans hurlements, sans crise de nerfs, mais sans explications non plus._

_\- Parce que tu l'aimes toujours, hein ?_ ai-je deviné.

Elle a hoché la tête, et en voyant ses yeux brillants et les muscles de sa mâchoire crispés, je n'ai pas insisté.

_\- Tu viens dans ma chambre ce soir_ ? ai-je demandé. _J'ai plein de films idéals après une rupture._

Elle a hoché la tête, et a eu un sourire. J'étais contente de l'avoir retrouvée. Je commençais peu à peu à remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. J'étais séparée d'Alix, qui, si j'étais encore avec lui, n'aurait fait que me convaincre de replonger. J'étais avec Arizona. D'accord, en secret. Mais je m'en foutais, si vous saviez. Tant que j'étais avec elle, j'étais contente. J'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie. Il ne restait qu'un petit détail à régler, et pas des moindres.

Mes parents.

* * *

Le week-end d'après, j'ai décidé d'aller voir mes parents, qui n'allaient pas être ravis. C'était même un euphémisme. J'ai pris le bus, et quand je suis arrivée devant la grande maison des Torres, j'ai frissonné. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

J'ai été frapper à la porte. Arizona avait proposé de m'accompagner, mais j'avais refusé, en lui disant que mon père n'était pas facile, quand il était en colère. A présent je regrettais un peu..j'aurais bien eu besoin d'un peu de soutien. Mais je n'étais pas prête à faire mon "coming-out" devant mes parents.

La porte s'est ouverte sur mon père. Il m'a regardée, a pincé les lèvres.

_\- Tiens te voilà, toi._

J'ai hoché la tête. Je savais ce qui allait venir. Mon père était quelqu'un de très aimant, il avait été un père génial quand j'étais petite. Puis, quand j'avais commencé à lui montrer que j'en avais marre qu'il m'étouffe, il avait été blessé. Et dès que je faisais un faux pas, il me le faisait savoir. Par les coups, les cris et les larmes en général. C'est la première solution que je me suis mangée en première. Il m'a giflée, mais je n'ai pas bronché, même si la douleur m'a coupé le souffle. Je m'étais pris le coup pile sur la pommette ou Alix m'avait déjà frappée, qui était bleue, et qui avait commencé à tourner vers le violet.

_\- Ouais, me voilà._

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû répliquer, puisque son visage s'est durci davantage. Il m'a saisi par ma veste en cuir et m'a fait entrer, pas vraiment en douceur.

_\- On doit parler,_ a-t-il fait.

"Pourquoi crois tu que je suis là ?" ai-je pensé, tentant très fort de ne pas le dire.

_\- En effet,_ ai-je acquiescé.

On est allés s'asseoir au petit salon, le vert. Ma mère nous a rejoint. Elle avait une expression déçue et c'était presque pire que la rage noire de mon père.

_\- Alors ? Petit bilan, de ce que nous savons ?_ a-fait mon père.

Je n'ai pas répondu.

_\- Tes notes ont dégringolées,_ a-t-il commencé à énumérer. _Tes absences en cours ont augmentés en flèche. Tu as séché des journées entières. D'après Addison, tu ne vas pas bien du tout, et Alix est et reste une mauvaise fréquentation. Tu allais à des fêtes dans des cimetières, ou tu bois, tu te drogues, tu fais dieu sait quoi.._

"Putain Addison pourquoi t'as été leur raconter tout ça ?!" me-suis-je mentalement exclamée.

_\- Je suis désolée,_ ai-je répondu.

_\- Désolée ?_ a-répété mon père, avec un ricanement. _Désolée ? Tu sais à quel point on s'est inquiétés, ta mère et moi ?_

Il avait fini sa phrase en hurlant. Je me suis recroquevillée. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les rebelles.

_\- Et maintenant, on voit que tu as une tête de..de..je ne sais même pas comment décrire ça._

_\- J'ai une meilleure tête qu'il y a deux jours,_ ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

Mon père m'a fait lever et m'a traînée devant un miroir. Mes cheveux noirs contrastaient beaucoup trop avec une peau anormalement blanche. Excepté le gros bleu violet sur ma joue. Les cernes étaient moins creusées sous mes yeux, mais toujours bien présentes.

_\- Je suis en convalescence_, ai-je répondu, en me dégageant.

Mon père s'est rassis près de ma mère, mais j'ai préféré rester debout.

_\- Regarde-toi.._a-t-il fait, dépité.

J'ai baissé les yeux. Ma veste en cuir avait les manches remontées aux coudes, et on pouvait voir mes avants-bras piqués, couvert de bracelets, d'un style que mon père n'approuvait pas du tout.

_\- Quoi ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Ce style est..ça fait voyou.._

_\- C'est qu'un style vestimentaire, remets toi en,_ ai-je soupiré.

_\- Le problème Calliope c'est que tu agis comme tu es habillée_ ! a-t-il tonné.

Pas faux.

_\- Tu sais, y a des punks qui sont mille fois pire.._ai-je tenté.

_\- Je m'en fous._

"Ok."

_\- S'il vous plaît, est-ce qu'on pourrait...oublier tout ça ?_ ai-je demandé._ S'il vous plaît ?_

Mon père a levé les yeux au ciel. Il en fallait plus que ça pour le convaincre.

_\- J'ai largué Alix. Je me suis rapprochée d'Addison, et d'Arizona. Elles vont m'aider à aller mieux. Je vais devenir sobre, et ne plus jamais retoucher à...ça._

J'ai effleuré les piqûres qui mettaient du temps à s'estomper, et qui étaient encore trop visibles, dans mon bras.

_\- Je vous promets que je vais bosser, quitte à redoubler mon année,_ ai-je promis. _Je me reprends en main._

_\- Peut-on au moins savoir pourquoi tu t'es foutue en l'air comme ça ?_ a-demandé mon père, peut-être un peu calmé.

_\- Non,_ ai-je refusé._ S'il te plaît fais moi confiance papa._

On a discuté encore un moment. Je l'ai calmé, j'ai rassuré ma mère. Quand je suis sortie, mon père m'a regardé avec un long regard méfiant.

_\- Je te préviens, Calliope,_ a-t-il fait durement. _Si tu nous causes encore du souci, tu peux dire adieu à notre appui._

_\- Je saurais me tenir,_ ai-je répondu.

Il a fermé la porte, et j'ai descendu les marches du porche pour arriver dans la rue. Le mois de février n'était pas chaud, mais il avait apporté avec lui un temps plus sec, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

J'ai erré un peu dans mon quartier, où je n'habitais plus, puis, j'ai rapidement gagné le campus. Alors que je traversais le couloir du bâtiment d'accueil, pour me rendre dans ma chambre, j'ai croisé Arizona. Je lui ai adressé un regard. Il n'y avait quasiment personne ici. Je l'ai attirée derrière un pan de mur, et mes lèvres ont rencontré les siennes.

Elle s'est cependant écartée, rapidement.

_\- Pas ici, Callie..._a-t-elle fait, une main dans mes cheveux.

J'ai eu une expression déçue. J'étais fatiguée par mon entrevue avec mes parents.

_\- Comment ça s'est passé ?_ a-demandé Arizona.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

_\- Ça s'est arrangé..tu viens avec moi ? Je monte dans ma chambre.._

Elle a hoché la tête. On s'est écartées à une distance décente, et on a rejoint la résidence des scientifiques.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ai pu l'embrasser décemment, comme je le voulais. Puis, je lui ai raconté comment ça s'était passé avec mes parents. Elle a effleuré du bout des doigts le bleu sur ma joue, et rien que ça, ça a suffi pour me tirer une plainte sourde.

_\- Désolée,_ a-t-elle fait en écartant sa main.

_\- Ce pas à toi de l'être,_ ai-je répondu. _C'est à ce petit déchet d'Alix. Et à mon père_.

Elle a hoché le menton. J'ai dévisagé son visage, et un sourire a illuminé le mien.

_\- Tu étais jalouse, hein ?_ a-demandé Arizona.

_\- De ? _

_\- Moi et Mackenzie. _

J'ai plissé les yeux, tentant de déceler un éventuel piège dans la question. Arizona s'est mise à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, et a eu un sourire amusé en me voyant suspicieuse.

_\- C'est juste une question,_ m'a-t-elle fait, amusée._ Détends toi. _

_\- Oh,_ ai-je répondu. _Oui. Oui en effet, j'étais..très jalouse. C'est même un euphémisme.._

_\- C'est pour ça que tu es entrée dans cette..mauvaise passe ?_ m'a-demandé la blonde.

_\- J'imagine que ça a été le déclencheur, oui.._ai-je acquiescé.

Arizona a eut une moue, mais j'ai coupé ses protestations en l'embrassant. Je lui avait déjà dit, mais il fallait que je le refasse.

_\- Je t'aime.._

_\- Je t'aime aussi Calliope.._


	11. Chapter 11

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée du retard :3 Mais bon, c'est la période des examens, et même si j'avais qu'une matière cette année, il faut quand même bosser un minimu et bref je suis sûre que vous comprenez ! **

**Voici ce chapitre, ça ira plus vite à partir de maintenant, le rythme de publication, je pense. **

Kwolf09**: merci des reviews jusque là, et de celle-ci :)**

seve2904**: voici (enfin) la suite ;)**

Glamafan**: Oui, elle est enfin raisonnable notre petite Callie :P**

Plume**: Peut-être, oui. Un peu de patience c'est bien, mais bon, pas trop non plus x) En tout cas, merci de la review :)**

* * *

_**~ POV Arizona ~**_

Le mois de mars avait apporté beaucoup de pluie. Quand je dis beaucoup de pluie, c'est vraiment beaucoup de pluie. Allongée sur mon lit, dans ma petite chambre universitaire, je regardais les gouttes de pluie fouetter violemment ma petite fenêtre. Le mois de mars était peut-être pluvieux et humide ; mais cette année, il l'était particulièrement.

J'ai repris mon livre, que j'avais délaissé, dans les plis de ma couette, et je me suis remise à lire. J'adorais le dimanche. Il était déjà 10 heure passé, et j'étais encore bien au chaud dans mon lit. De toute façon, par ce temps, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

J'avais avancé d'un petit chapitre, quand on a frappé à ma porte. J'ai froncé les sourcils, étonnée. Teddy n'était pas là ce week-end, elle était partie voir sa famille. Et Alex était une vraie marmotte, il devait probablement dormir encore - et jusqu'à au moins midi.

J'allais sortir de mon lit pour aller ouvrir, mais la porte s'est ouverte, et j'ai su qui pouvait se permettre d'entrer sans attendre ma réponse. Privilège de petite-amie. Callie s'est avancée dans ma chambre, avec un grand sourire.

\- Calliope.

Dès qu'elle est entrée, un immense sourire a éclairé mon visage. Sa présence me rendait toujours heureuse. Notre relation était toujours secrète, certes, mais toujours aussi intense. Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'on dépasse la barre d'un mois. Je sais, c'est pessimiste, mais je croyais que les relations secrètes duraient moins longtemps. Et pourtant, nous en étions toujours au même stade. A nous rencontrer derrière le gymnase, ou dans la chambre de l'une et de l'autre.

Plusieurs fois, on avait failli se faire griller. Souvent à cause de Callie, d'ailleurs, qui n'avait pas pu "se retenir" de m'embrasser, je cite ses mots. Mais nous tenions bon, il n'y avait aucunes rumeurs. Je n'avais pas envie que ces pulsions homophobes chez certains élèves recommencent et j'étais très heureuse comme ça. Cependant, j'aurais bien aimé..j'aurais bien aimé que plus de monde que Teddy et Addison le sachent. J'aurais même voulu en parler à Alex.

Parce qu'il y avait des bons côtés, à se voir en secret. Mais aussi des mauvais. Et depuis un moment, j'avais un peu envie..d'officialiser notre couple. Mais je n'osais pas en parler à Callie.

\- Ça va ? m'a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire.

J'ai hoché la tête. Elle a enlevé ses chaussures et son sweat humide, et s'est jetée sur le lit à côté de moi. J'ai touché ses cheveux, mouillés.

\- Oui, il pleut, dehors, a-t-elle répondu à mon commentaire silencieux.

\- Non, sans blague ? ai-je ricané, en montrant la fenêtre ruisselante de pluie, de la tête.

\- Que d'ironie, dès le matin, a-t-elle plaisanté.

\- C'était pas de l'ironie, c'était du sarcasme, ai-précisé, moqueuse.

\- Du pareil au même, a-grommelé Callie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non. Le sarcasme c'est une moquerie ironique, une raillerie, qui vise à tourner en dérision une situation ou une personne.

Callie m'a regardé, mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

\- Tu es une insupportable Mlle-je-sais-tout, m'a-t-elle lancé.

Elle m'a attiré à elle, et je l'ai laissée m'embrasser, malgré l'insulte.

\- Mais tu es ma petite littéraire préférée..

J'ai rougi. Pour me donner contenance, je l'ai embrassée en retour. J'ai voulu reprendre ma lecture, mais Callie a fait la moue.

\- Je m'ennuie ! s'est-elle exclamée.

\- On est dimanche, ai-je répondu, en haussant les épaules.

\- Et alors ? Parce qu'on est dimanche, je dois m'ennuyer ? a-ricané Callie. T'es trop pas logique.

\- C'est toi la scientifique, ai-je répondu, critiquant moi aussi sa section d'étude.

\- Aha. Aha.

Le temps que je lise quelques pages, Callie a fixé le plafond, en poussant quelques soupirs d'ennui. Puis, elle a sauté sur ses pieds, et a mis ses chaussures.

\- Allez viens on va prendre l'air, a-fait la brune.

\- J'ai la flemme, Callie ,ai-je soupiré, en posant mon livre.

\- Allez, fais moi plaisir ! a-t-elle imploré en mettant son sweat.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, mais j'ai accepté.

\- Ok..

\- Yees ! a-t-elle souri.

Je me suis rapidement habillée et j'ai mis mes chaussures. Je ne voyais pas ce que ça changeait, qu'on soit ensemble dans le hall de ma résidence, ou dans ma chambre, mais bon. Si elle voulait se dégourdir les jambes..

On est descendues, et elle a traversé le hall. Je l'ai suivie, et on est sorties dehors, sur le porche. On étaient abritées de la pluie, mais le vent n'était pas très chaud.

\- C'est trop humide, ai-je grommelé en fronçant le nez.

\- Viens on va se promener, a-répondu Callie.

\- Tu vas pas bien ?

J'ai regardé le ciel gris. Il pleuvait des cordes.

\- Allez !

\- J'ai cru que tu voulais juste prendre un peu l'air, pas te tremper ! me-suis-je exclamée. C'est quoi le but d'aller marcher sous la pluie ?

\- Qui te dit de marcher ? a-t-elle répondu. Tu peux courir, hein ! Allez, viens !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour une fois, on va pouvoir être dehors, et je pourrais te tenir la main ! s'est-elle exclamée, spontanément. Regarde. Il n'y a personne. Alleeez, Arkansas.

J'ai soupiré. Parfois, elle avait vraiment des pulsions têtues.

\- Tu pourrais me faire faire n'importe quoi, ai-je constaté. Et je n'y trouverais rien à redire.

\- C'est pas comme si je te demandais de te jeter de l'Empire State Building, ou du Space Needle, a-t-elle plaisanté. Juste une petite ballade.

\- Sous la pluie.

\- Arrête d'être grognon.

Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue, et m'a tiré par la main sous la pluie.

\- C'est tellement cliché, ai-je grommelé pour moi même.

Mais j'ai suivi. Je l'aurais suivie quasiment n'importe où, je pense. J'étais déjà trempée, autant que si j'avais pris un bain toute habillée. Callie s'est mise à courir, et je l'ai suivie résignée. On s'est arrêtées dans un saut, devant le self. Comme par hasard, je me suis arrêtée pile dans une flaque. J'ai grommelé, et Callie a été prise d'un fou rire. J'ai ôté les pieds de la flaque, et j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Callie.

\- Tu l'auras cherché, ai-je fait.

\- Hein ? a-t-elle fait, ma voix ayant dû être couverte par le bruit de la pluie.

Pour toute réponse, j'ai donné un coup de pied dans la flaque, l'arrosant copieusement. Elle a eu un cri d'exclamation, et m'a poursuivie. J'ai tourné les talons, en riant. De vraies gamines. On s'est transformées en vraies gamines.

Finalement, notre course poursuite s'est terminée derrière le gymnase. Et il pleuvait toujours autant. Je me suis arrêtée, à bout de souffle et Callie m'a emprisonnée dans ses bras.

\- Aha, tu te rends, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'ai fait taire en l'embrassant,et ça l'a détournée de sa vengeance. Tant mieux. J'ai essuyé l'eau qui dégoulinait sur mon visage. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour parler, mais bon. Je devais savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, de tout ça. De nous. De cette relation secrète.

\- C'est notre point de rendez-vous, ai-je fait, avec un sourire, en montrant l'endroit.

\- Un peu glauque, mais associé à des souvenirs géniaux, a-résumé Callie en hochant la tête.

\- C'est ça..ai-je ris. Tu n'en as pas marre, toi, de cette..relation secrète ? ai-je enchaîné.

\- Marre ? s'est-elle étonnée. Pourquoi, tu en as marre ?

\- Non non, tu m'as mal comprise, me-suis-je empressée de corriger. C'est juste..tout ce secret parfois, c'est pénible.

\- Alors..qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? s'est-elle inquiétée, ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

J'ai hésité à le dire mais peut-être était-ce le bon moment ?

\- De...sortir officiellement ensemble ?

Callie est restée silencieuse et songeuse.

\- Enfin..si ça te va, ai-je fait. Pense à tout les avantages.

Je l'ai embrassée dans le cou. Puis sur les lèvres. Elle a eu un sourire.

\- Je pourrais le faire autant de fois qu'on le veut, ai-je convaincu. Même si on est en public.

\- Gros avantage a-t-elle souri.

J'ai acquiescé en souriant.

\- Tu as besoin d'y réfléchir ? ai-je demandé, compréhensive.

\- Moi, réfléchir ? a-t-elle ricané. Je suis plutôt du genre spontanée, pas réfléchie comme toi.

J'ai eu un sourire. C'était plutôt juste.

\- Alors ? ai-je insisté.

\- Alors d'accord..

\- D'accord ?!

J'étais étonnée qu'elle accepte si rapidement.

\- Oui, d'accord..tu as raison. Il ne peut y avoir que des avantages..

J'ai eu un sourire.

\- Mais encore une semaine ?

\- Une semaine ?

Elle a pris ma main et on a commencé à marcher vers ma résidence.

\- Une dernière semaine de relation secrète, a-t-elle demandé. Et après, on officialise.

\- Ça me semble juste, ai-je accepté, avec un sourire.

\- Le temps de dire adieu à nos petites habitudes et nos rendez-vous derrière le gymnase..

J'ai acquiescé, amusée. Ce compromis m'allait parfaitement.

* * *

\- Tu. Sors. Avec. Torres.

J'ai levé le nez de mon magazine. Alex et moi étions attablés à la terrasse d'un café, assez loin du campus, en centre ville. On s'était retrouvé la pour manger, Callie et moi avions officialisé notre relation la veille, et je venais de mettre Alex au courant puisqu'il n'en avait pas encore entendu parler.

\- T'es toujours en boucle ? ai-je ricané en feuilletant mon magazine.

Il en avait même délaissé son omelette.

\- Ton assiette refroidit, ai-je fait remarquer, amusée.

\- Je l'avais pas vu venir, a-t-il fait, en se grattant la tête. Mais j'imagine que...félicitations ?

\- Merci, ai-je répondu avec un petit sourire.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? a-t-il demandé.

\- Un mois, ai-je répondu.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me mettre au courant avant ? a-t-il demandé, vexé.

\- Fais pas la tête, on voulait être sûres de nous, ai-je répondu.

\- Ouais bah un mois pour savoir si vous êtes sûres..! s'est-il exclamé.

Mais il a repris sa fourchette et a continué de manger. J'avais déjà fini, alors, j'ai continué de parcourir mon magazine.

\- Tu as arrangé les choses avec Addison ? ai-je demandé.

Il m'a regardé, paumé.

\- Pourquoi je devrais ? a-t-il fait. C'est elle qui m'a larguée.

\- Parce que TU l'as trompée ! me-suis-je exclamée, outrée.

\- C'est bon, je lui ai demandé pardon, mais elle m'a quand même larguée alors c'est pas moi qui doit arranger les choses.

Je l'ai regardé, scandalisée, mais lui gardait les yeux sur son assiette, mangeant, complètement détendu. J'ai fermé mon magazine, toujours aussi indignée, et je l'ai abattu sur sa tête.

\- Hé ! s'est-il exclamé. Mais quoi encore ?

\- Tu vas aller arranger les choses avec Addison, ai-je fait.

\- T'es souvent chiante, tu le sais ? m'a-t-il lancé, en me regardant agacé.

\- Je sais mais c'est pour ton bien, ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

Il a ricané.

\- C'est vrai !me-suis-je exclamée. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore. Que tu l'as toujours aimé.

Il a secoué la tête, comme s'il était exaspéré que je délire. Ça m'a énervée.

\- Dis que j'ai tort ? ai-je proposé. Va-y. Détrompe moi.

Il n'a rien répondu non plus, et il était plutôt penaud, cette fois.

\- On est d'accord, ai-je ricané. Tu l'aimes toujours.

"Ah les mecs." ai-je pensé, en soupirant. "Tellement bornés. Pas étonnant que je sois lesbienne."

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette pensée, parce qu'il aurait été encore plus vexé. Il a grommelé une vague réponse, et j'ai su qu'il réfléchirait à ce que je venais de dire, et peut-être - je l'espérais - qu'il prendrait la bonne résolution d'aller s'excuser. Encore.

\- A quel âge tu as fait ton coming-out ? m'a-soudain demandé Alex.

\- Pourquoi ? ai-je répondu, malicieuse. Tu songes à faire le tien ?

Il m'a balancé sa serviette que j'ai esquivé en riant.

\- T'es conne, m'a-t-il affectueusement lancé. Non mais sans déc ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait, ai-je répondu en fronçant les sourcils. C'était juste..naturel. Mes parents n'ont pas été surpris quand je leur ai présenté ma première copine.

Alex a hoché la tête.

\- Torres l'a fait, son coming-out ? a-t-il demandé.

J'ai secoué la tête négativement. Ça ne me gênait pas.

\- T'es ok avec ça ? s'est-étonné Alex.

\- Bien sûr, ai-je répondu. Elle prend le temps qu'il lui faut...et puis, je finirais bien par les rencontrer, ses parents. Mais rien ne presse.

Alex a hoché la tête, et s'est reconcentré sur son omelette. J'ai souri, et je l'ai regardé finir son assiette, songeuse.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, je traversais le hall du bâtiment A, l'accueil, lorsque j'ai vu Teddy et un jeune homme au billard. Je me suis dirigée vers eux et je me suis laissée tombée dans un fauteuil près du billard.

\- Hey Arizona ! m'a-lancé Teddy avec un sourire.

\- Salut Ted' ! ai-je répondu.

J'ai lancé un coup d'oeil en biais au mec. C'était Owen. Teddy s'y intéressait de près, depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Cristina Yang, récemment. Le roux a lancé un regard assez..intense, à ma meilleure amie, et je ne me suis pas sentie à ma place.

\- Ouhla, y a de sérieux échanges d'énergies ici, ai-je grommelé en me levant.

Je me suis décalée de quatre sièges sur ma gauche, pour les laisser, et Teddy a éclaté de rire, tandis qu'Owen esquissait un sourire amusé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les épier, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message. Callie.

J'ai saisi mon portable. Oulà.

"Ptn mon père est au courant que je suis en couple avec une fille."

Le ton de ce message m'a inquiété. J'ai senti un poids dans mon estomac.

"Tu lui as dit?!" ai-je écrit.

"Non!" a-t-elle répondu.

Elle a renvoyé un autre message.

"Mais il sait..je suis chez mes parents arranger tout ça."

"Et?"

Elle a mis un moment à répondre. Je regardais la partie de billard de Ted et Owen, de loin. Enfin elle a répondu.

"pas bon."

"?"

Je m'inquiétais vraiment, à présent.

"Il dit que si je ne romps pas tout de suite, il va me renier."

J'ai ricané. C'était bien le genre de Callie, ça, faire des mauvaises blagues dans ce genre de situation.

\- Ça va 'zona, tu te tapes bien des barres toute seule ? s'est-moquée Teddy.

Je lui ai tiré la langue pour simple réponse et je me suis empressée de répondre à Callie.

"Sans dec, Callie!"

"Je blague pas Arizona" a-t-elle répondu. Elle a renvoyé un message dans la foulée. "C'est mon père. il blague pas sur ce genre de truc. je sais qu'il en est capable."

"il t'as donné un ultimatum ?"

"tout a fait son genre."

J'ai déglutit et j'ai senti mes mains qui tremblaient. Callie était censée choisir entre moi et ses parents. L'amour et la famille. J'avais vraiment peur des conséquences de ce choix.

"tu dois choisir, alors?" ai-je écris, tenant de paraître décontractée.

"ouais."

"Et ?"

J'ai attendu, fiévreusement, vérifiant toutes les minutes. Au bout de dix minutes, elle ne répondait toujours pas. J'ai craqué et lui ai envoyé un autre message.

"Callie ?! Tiens moi au courant stp!"

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent encore. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer.

"Calliope Torres !"


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous de vos reviews *-***

Teddyholic**: Merci de la review :) Par contre, non, je ne suis pas cette Margot là, désolée !**

DroDroV**: En effet, c'est l'écrivain qui choisit..et là, t'as peur de ce que j'ai fait, hein ? :p Je te laisse découvrir la suite. **

Elooo**: J'ai tenu compte de ton idée, tu sais, même si ça ne va pas être ce que tu espérais ;)**

seve2904**: Aha :D**

DamOune**: Machiavélique ? Au moins ça, aha, merci du compliment :p (oui je prends ça pour un compliment, j'aime bien les histoires un peu machiavéliques ._. )**

GlamaFan**: Mes fins de chapitres ne sentent jamais bon, pas vrai ? :)**

Kwolf09**: Aha je te laisse découvrir cette suite, qui, j'espère, te plaira autant :)**

* * *

_**~ POV Arizona ~**_

J'étais assise à mon bureau, à gribouiller sur mon cahier de brouillon des dessins que je raillais aussitôt finis. J'étais rentrée chez mes parents, mais déjà, je m'ennuyais. Mon regard quittait parfois la feuille de papier pour aller vérifier l'écran de mon portable, qui restait obstinément noir. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée m'a fait bondir. Je me suis précipitée à la porte de ma chambre et j'ai tendu l'oreille, le coeur battant, d'entendre la voix familière de Callie. Je ne l'ai pas entendue. C'était une voix d'homme. La porte a claqué cinq minutes plus tard. J'ai dévalé la moitié de l'escalier, et mon père m'a lancé un regard intrigué.

\- Qui c'était ? ai-je demandé, ayant perdu espoir cependant.

\- Le livreur, il avait un colis pour nous, et besoin d'une signature, répondit-mon père. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ai-je grommelé.

Je suis remontée m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ma morosité. Que faisait-Callie en ce moment ? S'était-elle réconciliée avec son père ? Sûrement..J'ai recommencé mes dessins. La sonnette a retentit une nouvelle fois. J'ai fait un deuxième bond, mais je me suis retenue.

"Non." ai-je pensé. "Pas de faux espoirs."

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille mais je n'entendais rien. Jusqu'à ce que mon père m'appelle.

\- Arizona ! a-t-il crié, du bas de l'escalier. C'est pour toi.

Mon coeur a manqué un battement. J'ai jailli de ma chambre et j'ai dévalé les escaliers au risque de me rompre le cou. Quand j'ai vu Callie, sur le palier, j'ai failli hurler de joie.

\- Callie ! me-suis-je exclamée, en m'élançant vers elle.

Puis, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait dû faire son choix. Quel qu'il soit, elle venait me l'annoncer. Allait-on rompre ? Elle a dû voir mon expression inquiète.

\- Arrête d'être si inquiète, m'a-t-elle lancé, avec un sourire.

Je me suis avancée vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça "arrête d'être si inquiète ?" ai-je demandé. Non c'est sûr il n'y a pas de quoi inquiète, je vais peut-être perdre, j'ai peut-être perdu celle que j'aimais, à cause d'une décision parentale, tu as peut-être obéi à ton père et tu viens m'annoncer que tu ne peux plus me voir et tu sais, ça, ça me détruirai et..

Elle a dû en avoir marre de ma tirade puisqu'elle m'a coupé, en me plaquant une main sur la bouche. J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser me vider le coeur avant de rompre ? Mais ensuite, elle m'a embrassée.

\- Je..ne comprends rien, ai-je murmuré, nos visages séparés de quelque centimètres.

\- C'est toi que je choisis, banane ! m'a-t-elle lancée, amusée. Ça sera toujours toi, tu l'as pas encore compris ?

Un sourire de pur bonheur a étiré mes lèvres. J'ai été effleurer les siennes d'un baiser et puis..je me suis réveillée.

J'ai ouvert les yeux d'un coup, dans un sursaut. J'étais dans mon lit, il était 6h34. J'ai fixé le plafond un long moment, avec un sentiment de frustration énorme. Si seulement. Si seulement ça avait pu être la réalité !

"Allez bouge toi Arizona" me-suis-je intimée.

J'ai saisi mon portable. Pas de messages. J'ai tapoté l'écran pour revenir aux messages que j'avais échangé avec Callie hier soir. Quand elle m'avait dit très décontractée, qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse entre moi, et sa famille.

"Oui oui ça va je suis là" avait-elle écrit.

"Tu me fais peur là! Avec cette histoire de choix."

"Déso"

"Déso ? C'est tout ? Tu vas vraiment faire ce choix alors?"

"On dirait bien. "

"Je te reconnais pas.."

"Tu connais pas mon père!"

"ça donne pas envie de le connaître."

":') "

"ça te fait rire en plus?" m'étais-je énervée.

"un peu."

"tss."

"je t'aime."

"alors ne fais pas un choix débile."

"je peux pas l'ignorer. si je continues à te voir et que je me fous de l'avis de mon père, je l'aurais fait à son détriment. si je l'écoute et que je te plaque, je l'aurais fait mais à ton détriment. dans tous les cas je suis coincée."

"alors fais le, mais fais le bon choix."

"je te tiens au courant."

"Pas dans trois ans !"

"les Torres sont patients. va falloir attendre un peu ;) "

":( "

Dégoûtée de ne toujours pas avoir de nouvelles, j'ai été prendre une douche, je me suis habillée et je suis allée manger un morceau en bas. Teddy est passée devant moi, avec une bonne humeur tout de suite contagieuse.

\- Owen m'a embrassée ! s'est-elle exclamée, surexcitée.

\- Noon ?! me-suis-je exclamée.

\- Si !

Teddy était tellement heureuse. On en a parlé, puis on a continué d'en parler en allant en cours. Toute la journée, Ted' m'a fait partager son bonheur, et c'est ce qui m'a fait tenir, en réalité. C'est ce qui m'a empêché d'engueuler Callie par textos parce que je n'avais toujours aucunes nouvelles.

J'ai réussi à respecter sa décision et à ne lui envoyer qu'un "Alors ?" à midi. Auquel elle n'a pas répondu bien sûr. A la fin de la journée, Teddy était enfin partie retrouver son nouveau petit-ami, et je dois avouer que j'étais soulagée. Parfois, les gens sont tellement expansifs quand ils sont heureux. N'importe quel autre jour, j'aurais été ravie de voir ma meilleure amie comme ça, mais là, j'étais inquiète, et ce n'était pas mon meilleur jour.

Je rentrais vers ma résidence. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, les cours avaient fini tard. J'ai saisi mon portable, m'apprêtant à incendier Callie au téléphone lorsque je l'ai vue, qui revenait, en sens inverse.

\- Callie ! l'ai-je durement interpellée.

Elle s'est dirigée vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Hey, sunshine.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

\- Désolée..

Elle a saisi son portable qu'elle m'a montré.

\- Batterie morte, a-t-elle lâché, laconique. J'avais oublié mon chargeur et comme mes parents ont des Iphones, je n'ai pas pu recharger mon pauvre petit nokia tout pourri.

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel, en mentionnant les iphones.

\- Alors ? me-suis-je exclamée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, chez toi ?!

* * *

**_~ POV Callie ~_**

\- Tu ne peux pas juste me demander de choisir..

J'étais assise sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil en cuir, chez mes parents. Je fixais mon père. Ma mère n'était pas là, et j'en étais soulagée. Parce qu'une grosse dispute était à l'horizon.

\- C'est pourtant ce que je fais, a-affirmé Carlos Torres, dur et froid, inébranlable.

\- Papa c'est moi..ai-je imploré. C'est Callie. Calliope. Ta fille chérie, tu te rappelles ? Pourquoi tu cherches à me faire du mal ?

\- Je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal, a-t-il affirmé, et je l'aurais presque cru. C'est pour ton bien. Callie, ce n'est pas normal.

\- Quoi, sortir avec une fille ? ai-je ricané. Mais Arizona vaut mille fois mieux qu'Alix, si tu savais.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire Callie, je ne souhaite pas discuter d'elle, avec toi, m'a-coupé mon père. Je veux juste que tu cesses de la voir. Immédiatement.

\- Ou quoi ? l'ai-je provoquée.

\- Ou tu seras reniée, c'est simple, a-répondu mon père, mortellement sérieux.

J'ai déglutit.

\- Sans déconner, ai-je marmonné pour moi même.

Je me suis éloignée de lui, allant vers la cheminée. J'ai sorti mon portable, et j'ai annoncé à Arizona ce qui venait de se passer.

"tu dois choisir alors ?"

Je sentais son inquiétude, à travers ses messages. J'aurais voulu me montrer rassurante. Lui donner des détails. Je n'ai réussi à écrire qu'un:

"ouais."

Sans prendre la peine de vérifier ses réponses, j'ai mis mon portable en muet, l'ai rangé et suis revenue vers mon père pour le convaincre.

\- S'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut..laisser couler ? ai-je demandé.

Il a hoché négativement la tête, les bras croisés.

\- Ça m'est impossible..

\- Papa, je ne sais même pas si je suis gay ! me-suis-je exclamée.

Il a haussé les sourcils, avec une telle expression de désapprobation que j'ai senti une larme rouler sur ma joue. Pitoyable. J'ai reniflé, me suis reprise.

\- C'est vrai, je n'aime pas les filles, enfin je ne crois pas, ai-je affirmé. Juste Arizona.

\- Tais-toi, et romps avec elle.

Outch. Il voulait vraiment me provoquer ?

\- Papa, s'il te plaît...

\- Quoi, papa s'il te plaît ? a-t-il lâché, énervé. Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous t'avons élevée. Nous t'avons bien inculquée nos valeurs..

\- Ouais, je suis un monstre, c'est ça ? ai-je ris, d'un rire sans joie. Vous avez dû manquer quelque chose, parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à me formater. Désolée.

\- Tu continues ton petit jeu de provocation et ça ne me plaît guère..

\- Mon petit jeu de provocation ?! me-suis-je exclamée, en riant de plus belle, ébahie. Moi, je te provoque ? Alors que, en gros, c'est toi qui me traites de ratée.

Il m'a fixée, obstinément. Il ne semblait pas décidé à parler. J'étais en train de sécher les cours pour me prendre la tête avec lui, j'en avais ras le bol.

\- Je te donne une dernière chance, papa, s'il te plaît, ai-je demandé, en me radoucissant. Prends la. On efface, on oublie tout. Je retourne à ma vie, toi à la tienne. On reste en de bons termes. Tu n'es pas obligé de savoir avec qui je sors.

Ses traits se sont durcis davantage. Pourtant, j'ai cru une seconde que j'avais réussi à le convaincre. Faux. Archi faux.

\- C'est moi, qui te donne une dernière chance, a-t-il asséné. Tu romps avec cette fille, tu redeviens telle que nous t'avons élevée et on fais table rase. Ardoise propre. Nouveau départ.

Table rase ? Nouveau départ ? Sans Arizona ? Renier tous mes souvenirs avec elle ? J'avais envie de vomir rien qu'à cette pensée. J'ai secoué la tête, négativement.

\- Non.

\- Non ? a-fait mon père, presque menaçant.

\- Non, ai-je martelé, en secouant négativement la tête, de gauche à droite, pour bien insister. Non.

J'ai saisi et enfilé ma veste en jean toute élimée et trouée, et me suis dirigée vers la sortie.

\- Où vas-tu ? a-demandé mon père en me suivant dans l'entrée.

\- Je me casse d'ici, me-suis-je exclamée.

\- Ne fais pas d'erreur, Calliope, a-lancé Carlos.

J'ai ouvert la porte, et le soleil haut dans le ciel, a éclairé la maison. Je me suis retournée vers mon père.

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras plus revenir si tu pars, a-lancé mon père.

\- Ça m'est égal.

Et je lui ai violemment claqué la porte au nez, avant de courir hors de vue de la maison. J'ai ralentis le pas et pris la direction du campus. Arizona allait commencer à s'inquiéter. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller la voir dans cet état. Il me fallait un break.

J'ai pris le bus, jusqu'à la plage. C'était assez loin, mais j'avais l'après-midi entier. J'ai voulu dire à Arizona ce qui s'était passé, tout de même. Elle allait me tuer, sinon. Mais je me suis aperçue que je n'avais plus du tout de batterie : mon portable s'était éteint.

"Merde.." ai-je pensé. "J'ai encore dû laisser internet activé."

J'ai glissé l'appareil dans ma poche, et j'ai mis mes lunettes de soleil. Ce jour de mars n'était pas pluvieux. Il faisait froid et un peu humide mais un grand soleil brillait. Un temps contrasté, qui me plaisait.

La mer était agitée. Je suis allée m'asseoir sur le sable sec, en haut de la plage, du côté des dunes. Je suis restée comme ça, longtemps. Très longtemps, j'ai peut-être même fini par m'assoupir.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que j'ai décidé de rentrer. J'ai repris le bus en sens inverse. J'avais un timing parfait avec ma chérie, parce que j'arrivais, au même moment qu'elle sortait de cours. Elle avait l'air énervée. Je suis allée la voir. Je lui ai expliqué que je n'avais plus de batterie. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

\- Alors ? a-t-elle lancé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, chez toi ?!

\- Quelques petites choses, ai-je répondu, sourcils froncés. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Comment, ça n'a pas d'importance ? m'a-t-elle répondue.

\- On va se reposer ? Je suis crevée..ai-je répondu.

Et déprimée, aussi. C'est vrai que couper les ponts avec ça famille, ça fatigue. Et ça m'affectait un peu plus que je ne le laissais voir. J'ai passé un bras autour des épaules d'Arizona et je l'ai entraînée vers ma résidence. Elle a semblé comprendre, puisqu'elle a eu une expression à la fois heureuse et triste, pour moi.

J'ignorais bien évidemment, qu'elle était en train de penser : "Moins romantique que dans mon rêve, mais au moins, elle m'a choisie."


	13. Chapter 13

**Oui, je suis inspirée aujourd'hui :3 **

GlamaFan**: Aha, tout n'est peut-être pas aussi simple ;) **

seve2904**: en effet, mais bon, je pense que le père de Callie est particulièrement intolérant (dans ma fic, hein,dans la série il est beaucoup plus ouvert). **

Pitoufo**: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :) Merci de la review **

Gabriel McGregor**: Non, t'es pas un mauvais revieweur, parce que tu en fais peu, mais tu fais les meilleures reviews *-* Sans déconner, comme d'habitude, j'adore ta review..et encore une fois, merci pour tous ces compliments :$ Oh, et sinon, ce chapitre-ci, ça va être un peu plus qu'un "petit pincement" à la fin du chapitre, je pense ;) Du moins je l'espère ! **

* * *

_**~ POV Callie ~**_

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine. Qu'une toute petite semaine, et déjà, je commençais à fatiguer. A fatiguer de tout. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que mon père m'avait reniée et déjà, je me demandais bien comment j'allais pouvoir survivre financièrement parlant.

Parce que mon père avait réglé les deux premiers trimestres de cette année, il avait financé mes études. Or, nous n'étions que fin mars, en plein milieu du troisième trimestre, qui n'était pas encore payé. Et que je n'avais absolument pas les moyens de payer..la nourriture à la cafétéria de la résidence, ma chambre universitaire, les cours, les livres...comment est-ce que j'allais survivre ?

Cependant, l'heure de payer n'étais pas encore arrivée, et j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. C'était assez simple : j'enfouissais ce problème sur l'immense montagne de mes soucis de la semaine. La montagne était haute, croyez-moi. C'est ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer à Addison, qui s'inquiétait pour moi.

\- Comment ça une "montagne de soucis ?" m'a-t-elle demandé, en fronçant les sourcils.

Nous étions toutes deux assises "Chez Joe", un nouveau bar qu'on venait de découvrir, en face d'un hôpital. Addison, pour oublier Alex, avait commencé à voir Derek Sheperd, un interne à cet hôpital, en face justement, et il lui avait conseillé de l'attendre dans le bar d'en face et qu'il la rejoindrait. Depuis, on avait pris goût à cet endroit. Ce soir, Derek devait arriver un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Littéralement une montagne de soucis, ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

\- J'avais compris, ça, a-râlé ma meilleure amie. Explique toi.

\- Mon père ma reniée, ai-je sommairement commencé à énumérer. Donc je suis fauchée, je ne sais même pas comment je vais payer mon troisième trimestre d'étude. Je vais devoir m'endetter. Ensuite, aucun membre de la famille ne m'adresse plus la parole. C'est ça d'être reniée. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être une Torres.

J'étais lancée dans ma tirade explicative. Addie m'écoutait, attentive.

\- Arizona essaie d'être compréhensive et d'être là pour moi mais j'ai l'impression de..je ne sais pas,c'est bizarre.

\- Ah parce que tu as des problèmes avec Arizona, aussi ? a-demandé Addison, étonnée. Je croyais que c'était l'amour le plus parfait entre vous.

\- L'amour n'est pas parfait, justement, ai-je grommelé. Je l'ai choisie, j'assume ce choix je ne regrette rien mais..on est à peine sorties de l'adolescence. On est des jeunes adultes et je me dis que peut-être on est trop jeunes pour le vrai amour.

\- Tu regrettes..

\- Non ! me-suis-je exclamée. J'ai des doutes c'est tout. Je me dis qu'il y a pleins de chances de trouver l'amour..alors que ma famille m'a laissé tomber pour toujours.

Addison a plissé le front, visiblement pas d'accord.

\- Tu ne crois pas au grand amour ? m'a-t-elle demandé, à voix plus basse.

\- Non, ai-je-répondu. Non je n'y crois pas. L'amour parfait, de contes de fées, le prince charmant et blabla..c'est pas la réalité. D'accord, avec Arizona c'est magique mais ça reste la réalité.

Addison m'a regardé un moment, à ouvert la bouche, et l'a refermée. Un éclair de compréhension a traversé son regard, quand elle a posé ses yeux sur mon verre de whisky, presque vide.

\- Dis moi Callie, à combien de verres es-tu ? m'a-t-elle demandé. Tu es arrivée ici une bonne demie-heure avant moi.

\- Je ne sais plus, ai-je répondu, en fixant le liquide ambré noyé dans les glaçons. J'ai perdu le fil.

\- Tout s'explique, a-grommelé Addison en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête ça, tu veux ? Je vais aux toilettes je reviens. Ne fais rien de stupide.

\- Pas mon genre.

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et a quitté le comptoir pour gagner les toilettes. J'ai fini mon verre d'un trait et fait un signe de tête à Joe, le barman.

\- La même chose, s'il vous plaît..

\- Uh, tu es sûre ? m'a-t-il demandé, gentiment.

\- Ouais, ai-je grogné. La même chose. S'il te plaît.

Le tutoiement était venu tout seul. Joe avait l'air sympa.

\- Très bien, a-t-il cédé.

Il a pris mon verre, l'a rempli et l'a fait glisser vers moi. J'ai payé, et j'ai porté le verre à mes lèvres.

\- Toi, tu noies quelques problèmes ou regrets là dedans, pas vrai ? a-deviné Joe en montrant mon verre.

\- Exactement, me-suis-je exclamée. T'es perspicace toi..

\- Pas le premier qualificatif que m'attribuent les gens en général, mais pourquoi pas, a-ris Joe.

Il a été servir deux autres clients puis est revenu vers moi. Je jouais avec mon verre, le bougeant de façon circulaire pour faire cogner les glaçons sur le verre. J'aimais bien ce bruit, c'était étrange.

\- Tu sais le pire dans tout ça, Joe ? ai-je demandé. C'est que je l'aime !

Joe m'a regardé, étrangement. Il devait bien avoir l'habitude des gens un peu éméchés, non ? C'était un barman ! Quoique, je devais être un peu plus qu'éméchée actuellement, puisque mes idées n'étaient pas très claires et j'avais l'impression que mes mots n'étaient pas aussi fluides que d'habitude, comme s'ils bloquaient quelque part.

\- Une histoire d'amour, a-noté Joe. Oui, c'est souvent à cause de ça, que les gens comme toi viennent boire ici. Ou bien des gens désespérés parce qu'ils ont perdu un proche. On est en face de l'hôpital, ne l'oublions pas.

\- Tu essaies de me remonter le moral ? ai-je ricané. Merci. T'es perspicace mais pas subtil.

Joe a secoué la tête. Il a commencé à essuyer des verres, et j'ai continué à lui parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Addison arrive. Elle a vu mon verre plein, et tapé sur le comptoir.

\- Callie, t'es sérieuse..

Elle a voulu me prendre mon verre mais je m'y suis cramponnée.

\- Viens pas te plaindre d'avoir la gueule de bois demain, a-t-elle lancé. Elle ne vous ennuie pas trop ? a-t-elle ajouté, pour Joe.

\- Pas le moins du monde, a-t-il souri. J'ai l'habitude des gens comme ça.

\- C'est pas très gentil de dire ça ! me-suis-je exclamée.

\- Pourquoi ? s'est-étonnée Addison.

\- Euh..j'en ai aucune idée..ai-je répondu.

Je me suis passée une main dans les cheveux, ayant perdu le fil de mon raisonnement. Derek est arrivé au comptoir. Il est allé embrasser Addison, puis, m'a jeté un coup d'oeil.

\- Derek! me-suis-je exclamée. Va danser avec Addison !

\- Elle est bourrée ? a-t-il demandé à Addison avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oh oui, a-acquiescé Addison.

\- ça c'est pas très gentil par contre, vous savez que je suis là ? je peux vous entendre..

J'ai reposé mon verre vide sur le comptoir.

\- Un autre Joe !

\- Uh-uh, pas question ! s'est-opposée Addison.

J'ai froncé les sourcils et je les ai poussé vers la piste de danse.

\- Allez danser.

Le petit carré aménagé près des enceintes n'était pas bondé, mais pas désert non plus.

\- Allez !

Derek a levé les yeux au ciel, mais à saisi la main d'Addie pour l'emmener danser.

\- Enfin tranquille, ai-je fait avec un sourire à Joe. Tu m'en sers un autre ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, Callie, a-t-il protesté.

\- Hé! J'ai de l'argent..

\- C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, a-t-il répondu.

\- Un dernier, s'il te plaît..s'il te plaît ! Pour m'aider à réfléchir ?

\- Ok mais vraiment le dernier, a-t-il cédé.

Il m'a rempli mon verre, et je l'ai repayé.

\- Merchi.

Je l'ai vidé encore plus vite que les autres, mais il s'est montré implacable, alors que j'en demandais d'autre et je me suis finalement retrouvée avec un verre d'eau.

\- C'est bien, avoir une piste de danse, ai-je lancé.

\- Je pense l'enlever, pourtant, l'année prochaine, a-t-il répondu.

\- Pourquoi ? ai-je fait horrifiée.

\- Je pourrais mettre quatre tables en plus..

\- Han toujours à cause de l'argent, ai-je grogné. C'est chiant l'argent hein ? Je suis fauchée moi. Complètement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu bois ?

\- Aussi.

Il a rangé les verres qu'il venait de nettoyer. Je me sentais somnoler.

\- Tu sais, j'ai un job ici, en attente, a-t-il lancé. Si ça t'intéresse.

\- Un salaire ? ai-je fait, plus éveillée d'un coup. Evidemment que ça m'intéresse.

\- Ça serait provisoire, a-t-il précisé. Je dois me faire opérer, début avril, c'est à dire dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Tu me remplacerais derrière le comptoir.

\- Sérieux ? Trop cool ! me-suis-je exclamée.

\- Vraiment ? a-t-il demandé. Ça m'arrangerait d'ailleurs que tu acceptes. Sarah va galérer toute seule.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à l'autre serveuse, une petite brune qui sillonnait la salle avec un plateau.

\- Il faudra juste que tu suives une formation de deux jours, pour que je t'explique tout ça, mais tu vas assurer..

\- Merci Joe ! ai-je fait. Parce que y a que des tuiles qui m'arrivent et j'ai besoin d'argent..

\- Je suis passé par là, a-t-il acquiescé, compréhensif.

\- Oh voilà ma copine..ai-je remarqué.

Arizona arrivait vers nous. Elle m'a embrassé sur la tempe et s'est assise à côté de moi.

\- Salut, ai-je simplement grommelé. Joe, Arizona, Arizona, Joe.

\- Est-ce que tu es ivre..? s'est rendue compte Arizona.

J'ai écarté le pouce et l'index de ma main gauche, lui montrant le petit écart entre les deux, fermant un oeil pour mieux évaluer les distances.

\- Juste un tout petit peu comme ça, ai-je plaidé coupable.

\- T'es complètement cuite, a-soupiré Arizona. Qu'est-ce que je vais encore faire de toi ?

\- Rien, ai-je répondu. Rien du tout. Personne ne peux rien faire de moi je suis un poids mort..un boulet..

Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de contrôler la conversation, loin de là. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de raconter ?

\- Callie, voyons..

Joe s'est éloigné, pour nous laisser discuter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Callie ? a-demandé Arizona.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, ai-je chuchoté, comme si je faisais une confidence extrême.

Arizona a hoché négativement la tête, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, j'ai sauté de mon tabouret - tout à un peu tangué - je lui ai saisi la main et on s'est dirigés vers la piste de danse. Cette chanson me disait quelque chose. Il me semblait que je l'aimais bien. On est arrivés à la piste de danse au moment où je me suis rappelée du titre.

\- C'mon de Kesha ! me-suis-je exclamée.

\- Tu as mis tout ce temps pour t'en rappeler ? s'est-moquée Arizona.

Je lui ai juste tiré la langue, et on a rejoint Addie et Derek en dansant. J'avais l'impression que de danser annulait les effets de l'alcool, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à bouger sur la piste de danse, j'ai failli tomber. Je me suis tournée, et j'ai failli m'étaler par terre. Heureusement, Derek m'a rattrapé, d'une poigne de fer, et m'a évité cette humiliation.

\- Merci ! ai-je fait.

J'étais épuisée. Arizona, Derek, Addie et moi on est repartis s'asseoir au comptoir. Ils ont tous commandé leur boisson alcoolisés et j'ai réussi à obtenir une bière. Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser me limiter au perrier.

\- Ouh, ça tourne, ai-je fait, en posant une main sur ma tempe.

Un bruit strident m'a fait grimacer. Derek a saisi son bipper.

\- Une urgence, a-t-il fait. Je dois y aller.

Il a posé son verre, a embrassé Addison et s'est dirigé vers la sortie.

\- Je vais y aller, moi, a-fait Addison en regardant sa montre. Je suis crevée.

Elle nous a fait la bise, puis a quitté le bar. J'ai baillé, et j'ai bu une gorgée à ma bouteille.

\- Oh j'adore cette chanson, ai-je fait, alors que les premiers coups de grosse caisse du morceau se faisaient entendre. Marchin' on de OneRepublic ! Trop forte ! T'as vu comment j'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps ?

\- En même temps, c'est une de tes chansons préférées, a-souri Arizona.

\- C'est vrai, ai-je fait, avec un sourire, avant de commencer à chanter. For those nights when I couldn't be there, I've made it harder to know that you know that somehow, we'll keep movin' on..

\- Putain Callie tu me déprimes, m'a-lancé Arizonan en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Même complètement bourrée, tu chantes quand même bien.

\- There's so many wars we fought, ai-je enchaîné en guise de réponse. There's so many things we're not, but with what we have I promise you that, we're marchin' on, we're marchin' on, we're marchin' on...

Arizona a eu un sourire amusé. Je me suis arrêtée au milieu du refrain, et j'ai fini ma bière. Putain, c'était vrai, j'adorais cette chanson.

\- Si mon père me voyait comme ça, il me tuerait, ai-je ricané.

\- Comme ça, aussi bourrée ? a-demandé Arizona.

\- Ouais, ai-je acquiescé. C'est un des seuls avantages à avoir été reniée.

Les traits d'Arizona se sont assombris. Elle n'aimait pas quand on abordait le sujet, je crois que secrètement elle sentait un petit peu coupable, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. Et mois, d'un côté, je la blâmais aussi, et je me sentais coupable de lui en vouloir. Tourbillon d'émotions qui faisait des ravages en moi. Raison pour laquelle j'avais bu autant ce soir.

\- C'est vrai, ai-je grommelé. Là, je ne peux plus me plaindre d'avoir les parents sur le dos..

J'ai eu un rire sans joie et Arizona s'est davantage renfermée, sur son verre.

\- Tu dis rien ? ai-je demandé.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Je suis désolée ?

\- Non, non ,c'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne, ai-je répondu, à contrecœur.

\- Ta faute ? Donc tu vois ça comme une faute ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, ai-je répondu, morose. C'est que c'est un très mauvais truc, qui va me hanter.

\- Tu aurais préféré me larguer et garder contact avec ta famille ? a-demandé Arizona.

J'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle profitais du fait que je sois bourrée pour obtenir quelques petites réponses et apaiser sa conscience. Pour la peine, j'allais répondre sincèrement, chose que je n'aurais peut-être pas faite si j'avais été sobre et un peu moins triste. J'ai cherché mes mots, et rien que ce silence, cette hésitation, ça a semblé la blesser.

\- Je sais pas, ai-je répondu, très honnête. Tout est allé très vite j'ai pas assez réfléchi je crois.

\- Tu..

J'ai vu les yeux d'Arizona se remplir de larmes, et ça m'a fait un peu de peine. Elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase.

\- Tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir larguée ? a-t-elle insisté.

\- Je sais pas je te dis ! me-suis-je exclamée, impatiente.

Arizona a violemment posé son verre, et a saisi son portefeuille pour payer, et se tirer de là ensuite.

\- Arizona le prends pas comme ça, ai-je commencé à me radoucir. Je..je suis bourrée. On peut pas s'engueuler quand je suis bourrée, je ne contrôle pas ce que je dis..

\- Tu penses exactement ce que tu dis, Callie, a-t-elle répondu, glaciale. Ne mets pas tout sur le compte de l'alcool.

Bon. Elle avait peut-être raison.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies dit ça, s'est-exclamée Arizona.

Elle a posé l'argent sur le comptoir, Joe lui a rendu la monnaie. Je lui ai saisie le bras pour l'immobiliser.

\- Il fallait le faire bien, ton choix, au moment où ton père te l'a posé, s'est-exclamée Arizona, violemment. Si tu devais me briser le cœur, autant le faire le plus tôt possible, pas une semaine après.

Elle s'est sèchement dégagée.

\- Je déteste quand tu te comportes comme ça, me-suis-je exclamée sans réfléchir.

\- C'est ça, rajoute-en une couche..a-simplement lâché Arizona d'une voix tremblante.

Elle a saisi son manteau et est partie en pleurant. J'ai posé mes coudes sur le comptoir et j'ai regardé Joe.

\- Je crois que j'ai déconné, ai-je murmuré. Mais je suis pas sûre.

\- Tu crois ? a-t-il fait, ironique.

\- Je vais rentrer, ai-je grommelé.

\- Donne tes clés.

\- Quoi ? ai-je protesté. Non. J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

\- Donne tes clés.

J'ai plongé la main dans la poche de ma veste en cuir et j'ai jeté mon trousseau sur le comptoir.

\- Très bien, je rentrerais à pied, ai-je grommelé. Salut Joe.

\- Sois prudente Callie.

J'ai quitté le bar. Il y avait un grand contraste entre la chaleur bruyante et lumineuse du bar, et la nuit noire et froide. J'ai frissonné et j'ai regardé à gauche et à droite. Pas de trace d'Arizona, ni de sa voiture. Elle était déjà partie. Je me suis dirigée vers chez moi. J'en avais pour trois plombs.

J'ai marché sur le trottoir, dans l'obscurité épaisse, les mains dans les poches. L'alcool me tournait encore la tête et brouillait ma vision.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

"Je voulais pas lui dire ça.." ai-je pensé, en revoyant dans ma tête les larmes d'Arizona. "Elle le mérite pas. J'ai été horrible. Heureusement que je vais la revoir demain. Je supporterais pas de rester sur ça, pour toujours."

Coupant ma réflexion, je me suis engagée sur la route, pour traverser. Il faisait nuit noire. Aucun lampadaires. Aucun passage piétons. J'ai aperçu les phares; mais je les ai aperçus trop tard. La lumière m'a éblouie, et j'ai senti un énorme coup lorsque mon corps a heurté le pare-choc.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 :) **

DroDroV**: Puis elle était bien bourrée, là ;P Oui, que du hasard bien sûr aha !**

seve2904**: Je sais je peut être très dure avec les personnages ;) **

samaforever**: merci de la lecture et de la review :D **

Elooo**: Quelle review constructive ! (je blague hein, aha, ça m'a fait rire)**

Kwolf09**: Merci de ta review :D voici la suite**

Pitoufo**: c'est sûr que c'est pas cool de se faire renverser ;)**

GlamaFan**: ouais,on peut dire qu'elle avait pas de bol ^^ **

funio10**: Ravie que ça te plaise et merci de ta review :)**

GabrielMcGregor**: aah, non, tu plaques pas ton travail sur Karev Anatomy, même si c'est pour me lire :p En tout cas, merci de ta review. Dis donc, deux reviews sur deux chapitres consécutifs, tu progresses :D (je plaisante). Merci de cette deuxième review :)**

* * *

_**~ POV Callie ~**_

Je n'avais plus l'impression de sentir mes jambes, ni mes bras, ni ma tête, ni aucune autre partie de mon corps, en fait. J'avais l'impression de flotter, et j'étais étonnée que je ne ressente encore aucunes douleurs. J'avais en revanche bien conscience du sol de bitume sous ma joue, qui m'éraflait, des phares du véhicule qui m'avait renversé encore braqués sur moi.

J'avais dû perdre conscience un moment, parce qu'ici, c'était bondé. Je voyais des lumières, des couleurs vives, j'entendais des voix, mais mal : comme si j'avais la tête dans du coton. J'ai senti qu'on me touchait de partout. On m'a déplacé sur une civière sûrement. Encore une fois, je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai fini par comprendre que les lumières vives et colorées étaient dues aux gyrophares d'une ambulance.

C'est à partir du moment où on - les ambulanciers, sûrement - m'a déplacée, que j'ai commencé à sentir la douleur. Toutes mes sensations étaient revenues, mais tout n'était que douleur.

\- Ne vous en faites pas mlle, a-fait un jeune homme, l'un des ambulanciers, alors que j'étais chargée dans l'ambulance. Tout va bien se passer.

C'était le seul que je voyais à peu près; les autres n'étaient que taches floues et silhouettes.

\- L'hôpital n'est pas loin, a-t-il ajouté.

J'avais envie de crier, mais même amorphe sur une civière dans une ambulance, j'avais tout sauf envie de me donner en spectacle. J'ai juste grommelé, lorsque j'ai tenté de bouger un peu, et j'ai senti tout mes muscles protester. Alors, pour me calmer, j'ai concentré mon regard sur le visage de l'ambulancier qui m'avait parlé. Un visage souriant, et amical, c'est tout ce que je distinguais de lui pour le moment.

Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer, mais en sentant que les portes de l'ambulance se rouvraient, j'ai rouvert aussi mes yeux. J'ai vu mon brancard se faire tirer hors de l'ambulance. A peine avait-on atteint la salle de trauma, que j'ai senti mes yeux se fermer de nouveau et je n'ai pas réussi à lutter très longtemps : le noir l'a emporté.

\- Plus de pouls ! s'est-exclamé quelqu'un.

Et après, je n'ai plus rien entendu, j'ai laissé le brouillard m'engloutir. C'était tellement plus facile. Se laisser effacer, ne plus lutter, abandonner. Parfois, c'est bien, de choisir la solution facile, même si on sait que ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure.

* * *

J'ai ouvert les yeux, difficilement. Où j'étais ? Putain, j'étais complètement à l'ouest.

J'ai d'abord senti l'odeur. L'odeur de l'hôpital. J'étais effectivement allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, vêtue d'une de leurs blouses bien humiliantes. Des tubes étaient branchés partout à moi, ça m'inquiétait. Le bip régulier des machines ne parvenait pas à m'apaiser, au contraire. Je voyais par la porte entrouverte, quelques infirmières faire des allers et retour.

J'ai senti un tube dans ma gorge. Etais-je mourante ? Si seulement je m'y connaissais plus, en médecine, j'aurais pu diagnostiquer, et ne pas paniquer. Mais j'ai paniqué, parce que je n'y connais rien, et que j'étais toute seule, et que je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé. Mon bras était plâtré. Ma jambe aussi, et surélevée.

J'ai eu une sensation d'étouffement atroce, je sentais le tube dans ma gorge qui me bloquait. Mon pouls s'est emballé et ma machine s'est mise à biper, ce qui a, enfin, attiré quelqu'un ici. Un infirmier et une infirmière sont arrivés en catastrophe.

\- Elle rejette l'intubation, a-fait-l'infirmière.

\- Tant mieux, on peut la retirer d'assistance respiratoire, a-approuvé le jeune homme.

Tandis que la femme me passait un produit par intraveineuse, sûrement pour me calmer, l'autre s'est affairé autour de moi, et m'a finalement enlevé "l'intubation." Je me suis mise à tousser,mais j'étais mieux. Je n'avais plus cet affreux bout de plastique dans la gorge.

\- C'est bon, voilà, a-fait-l'infirmier.

\- Tu gères ? a-demandé sa collègue.

\- Oui, c'est bon, a-t-il fait, dans un hochement de tête. Tu peux retourner voir Mr Malone.

Elle a quitté la chambre en m'adressant un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? ai-je demandé, d'une voix rauque.

L'infirmier à pris mon dossier au bout du lit, et à regardé sa montre.

\- Bientôt trois jours, a-t-il répondu. Tu sais que tu nous as fait de belles frayeurs ?

\- Désolée, ai-je juste trouvé à répondre. Quelles sont..les conséquences ?

\- Tu te rappelles de l'accident ? a-vérifié l'infirmier.

\- Oui, ai-je répondu. Et du trajet dans l'ambulance, et de mon arrivée aux urgences. Après ça, c'est trou noir.

\- Tu as été inconsciente tout le temps, a-t-il répondu. Tu as fait un petit séjour au bloc, aussi.

\- Et ?

\- Version longue, ou version courte ?

\- Courte, ai-je répondu, pressée d'en finir.

Il a résumé tout ce que j'avais écopé, en écrivant dans mon dossier.

\- La voiture qui t'as heurté ne t'as pas loupé, a-t-il lancé. Mais tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien assez important, qui a causé un saignement dans ton cerveau, mais ça s'est résorbé tout seul, nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes de ce côté là. Une simple observation neurologique.

J'ai mal déglutit. Ok. La première chose, du sang dans le cerveau ? Flippant. Bon..apparemment ça n'était pas grave. J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux. Au moins, je n'avais pas ces affreux bandages à la tête.

\- Tu as également plusieurs côtes fêlées, a-t-il énuméré. Le poignet gauche cassé. Des éraflures sur le visage mais superficielle, et un bleu assez..conséquent, là où tu es tombée.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à mon bras plâtré. Génial. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'énumérait que les choses "sans conséquences". Qu'il gardait le plus grave pour la fin. Et j'avais raison.

\- Pourquoi j'ai été au bloc, alors ? ai-je demandé, n'y tenant plus.

A quel point était-ce grave ?

\- Je tiens à te rassurer, rien d'irréparable, a-t-il lancé, en voyant ma mine effrayée. Mais tu as une double fracture péroné tibia multiple, assez grave. Le Dr. Legrand a pratiqué une ostéosynthèse, sous anesthésie générale. A l'aide de vis et de plaques, il a remis tes os qui s'étaient déplacés, à leur place.

Génial. Génial. Je préférais encore le bras cassé.

\- Pour éviter les complications, on a immobilisé ta jambe avec ce plâtre, et on l'a surélevée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras un plâtre "normal", un peu plus discret, dans disons deux semaines.

J'allais me taper ce truc énorme pendant deux semaines ? C'était plus un plâtre, là ! Je ne voyais carrément plus ma jambe, et elle était surélevée par une pile de coussins ou de je ne sais quoi fait exprès.

\- Je vais devoir rester immobilisée deux semaines ?

Je crois que c'est ce que j'appréhendais le plus.

\- Oui ,m'a-répondu l'infirmier avec un sourire navré. Et ensuite continuer avec un plâtre plus petit, et des séances de rééducation.

J'ai laissé tomber ma tête sur mon oreiller, dépitée, et j'ai tourné la tête. Puis, j'ai aperçu le manteau d'Arizona.

\- Ta copine est descendue à la cafétéria, il me semble, a-lancé l'infirmier en interceptant mon regard.

\- Et...ma famille ? ai-je demandé.

\- Ils ont été prévenus, a-t-il répondu, hésitant.

Mon père avait il clairement répondu qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ? Où avait-il donné une excuse ? Il ne leur avait quand même pas dit qu'il m'avait reniée, si ?

\- Je suis désolé, a-t-il fait, compatissant. Avoir un accident quand toute sa famille est en voyage..

Un voyage, hein ?

\- Appuie sur le bouton si tu as besoin de quelque chose, où si tu as des questions, a-lancé l'infirmier. Les spécialistes passeront te voir dans la journée, où demain.

J'ai hoché la tête. Il est sorti, et j'ai regardé autour de moi. La petite télé, dans le coin, allait peut-être m'offrir une distraction. J'ai voulu saisir la télécommande sur la table de nuit, mais elle était trop loin. J'ai tenté, j'ai étiré mon bras à m'en faire mal, et au moment où j'allais l'avoir, la télécommande à glissé et est allée s'écraser par terre, hors de portée. J'ai juré, et à ce moment, j'ai aperçu les boucles blondes d'Arizona.

Elle est venue ramasser la télécommande et me la tendre mais je l'ai reposée. Maintenant qu'elle était là, je n'allais pas regarder une émission débile pour passer le temps.

\- Tu es là, ai-je simplement dit.

\- Callie, je suis tellement désolée, a-t-elle lancé, en s'approchant de ma tête de lit.

\- Pourquoi ? ai-je répondu, un peu plus agressivement que je l'aurais voulu. Tu n'étais pas au volant de la voiture qui m'a percuté.

Une pensée d'effroi m'a traversé l'esprit.

\- N'est-ce pas ? me-suis-je empressée de demander. Ce n'était pas toi ?

Elle a hoché la tête, négativement, et je me suis sentie soulagée.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, ai-je ajouté. Pour ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre soir..enfin tu sais, au bar. J'ai perdu la notion des jours. J'étais au delà des limites, j'étais bourrée..

\- J'aurais dû rester, a-répondu Arizona, les lèvres tremblantes. J'aurais dû rester et t'empêcher de rentrer toute seule..

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais avoir un accident ! l'ai-je défendue.

\- J'aurais dû penser aux risques ! a-t-elle répliquée en s'éloignant du lit. Tu étais dans un tel état. Bourrée, triste. J'aurais dû savoir ! Je suis réfléchie d'habitude, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? J'ai agi comme une idiote..

\- Tu n'es pas à blâmer, ici, ai-je insisté. C'est moi, la stupide fille ivre qui a traversé en pleine nuit, hors passage piéton.

Voyant qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, je l'ai arrêtée.

\- Arizona, ai-je fait, impérieusement. Viens par là.

Elle s'est rapprochée de mon lit, et je lui ai tendu la main. Elle s'est empressée de la prendre dans les deux siennes, et a vrillé son regard inquiet et coupable sur moi.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, ai-je martelé.

Elle a hoché la tête, doucement, malgré la lueur de culpabilité qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

\- Et je te remercie d'être ici, ai-je continué.

Je sentais la fatigue qui remontait, et une migraine qui menaçait. Mais il fallait que je m'excuse.

\- J'espère que tu as..oublié toutes les choses que j'ai dites, ai-je fait. Je ne les pensais pas je..Arizona je ne regrette pas d'être avec toi. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'être avec toi.

Un bref sourire - trop éphémère - a joué sur ses lèvres, mais il a disparu, remplacé par l'expression inquiète.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs, a-t-elle lancé. Ils ont dit que tu étais passée si près de la mort et que tu as eu de la chance et..

Elle a frissonné.

\- Ne t'avise jamais plus de refaire un coup pareil, a-t-elle menacé, très sérieuse.

J'ai eu un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais essayer, ai-je répondu. Ils t'ont dit tout ce que j'avais ?

\- Oui, ils m'ont expliqués en détail, quand ils ont su que ta famille était "en voyage".

\- En voyage, ai-je relevée, en ricanant, amère. Il s'en fout, hein. Incroyable.

\- Je ne suis pas censée te le dire, Callie, a-fait Arizona. Mais ils sont bien passés, en douce. Quand je suis arrivée, hier, pour te rendre visite, il y avait tes parents et deux autres personnes de ta famille, qui étaient là. Ils voulaient s'assurer que tu allais bien. Ta mère était en larmes.

\- Mais mon père a voulu repartir, hein ? ai-je deviné.

\- Quand je suis entrée, il m'a lancé un regard..meurtrier, a-raconté Arizona, plissant le front. J'ai voulu repartir, mais il ne m'a pas laissé. Il a quitté la chambre, emmenant tout le monde.

\- C'est le chef de famille, ai-je répondu. Bah, au moins, ils se soucient toujours de mon sort.

\- Ils sont durs avec toi, a-protesté Arizona.

\- Tu te rends pas compte de ce que c'est pour eux, que je sorte avec une fille, ai-je répondu.

Elle a détaché une de ses mains, et a effleuré mon visage du bout des doigts.

\- Même au visage tu es marquée, a-t-elle soupiré. Je déteste te voir comme ça.

\- Marquée comment ? ai-je demandé.

\- Bizarrement et beaucoup, a-t-elle répondu.

\- Euh..c'est à dire ? ai-je demandé, inquiète.

\- Tu n'es marquée que du côté où tu es tombée, a-répondu Arizona.

Le gauche.

\- Tu as un petit bleu sur la joue, a-fait Arizona.

Tout en détaillant mes éraflures, elle a effleuré des doigts, les limites de l'ecchymose. Elle était douce, et je n'ai même pas eu mal.

\- Le reste est éraflé, a-t-elle enchaîné. C'est superficiel, mais ça se voit. Tu as des ecchymoses, des éraflures rouges. Tu t'es coupée de partout sur ce foutu bitume.

Ses doigts ont parcouru leur chemin, jusqu'à ma gorge.

\- Au moins, tu es vivante, a-terminé Arizona, sur une note positive. Je te remercie pour ça.

\- Je t'en prie, ai-je répondu, en riant.

Elle s'est penchée sur moi, et m'a embrassée. J'ai senti ses boucles blondes me chatouiller le visage. Elle était en train de m'embrasser encore plus doucement que d'habitude presque avec peur, que je me brise. Comme si j'étais fragile, qu'elle avait peur d'empirer mon état. Ça m'a fait bizarre. Je ne réalisais toujours pas que j'avais été renversée par une voiture.

Arizona s'est redressée, en entendant la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

\- Les averses sont si soudaines en ce moment, a-t-elle commenté.

Elle a allumé la lampe de chevet, sur la table de nuit, pour chasser les ténèbres qui s'installaient dans la chambre à cause de l'arrivée des nuages noires. Cette lumière m'a réconforté. Je sentais cependant mes yeux qui avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

\- Je suis fatiguée, ai-je geint.

\- Dors, a-répondu Arizona. Dors, repose toi.

\- Ne pars pas..ai-je réclamé.

J'ai tendu la main, et elle est revenue à mon chevet. Elle m'a pris la main, et de l'autre, à caressé mes cheveux. C'était extrêmement réconfortant, de l'avoir là. Je n'osais imaginer, si j'avais dû vivre ça toute seule, sans ma famille, et sans elle.

\- Je ne pars pas, a-t-elle promis. Pas tout de suite du moins. J'ai cours à 14h, par contre.

\- Tu as séché la matinée pour moi ? ai-je demandé, en regardant au réveil qui indiquait 11 heure et demie.

Elle a hoché la tête, avec un demi-sourire.

\- Et hier aussi, a-t-elle avoué. Et avant hier. C'est pour ça que je dois absolument y retourner à 14h.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû sécher autant, ai-je protesté.

\- Arrête tes conneries, a-t-elle lancé, en m'embrassant sur le front. Dors.

Ça n'a pas trop été difficile de lui obéir.

* * *

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, il était 15h30, et comme prévu, Arizona était retournée en cours. Il pleuvait toujours autant, voir plus, et la chambre était plongée dans le noir. J'ai réussi tant bien que mal à allumer la lampe, qui était quasiment hors de portée, et la lumière à chassé l'obscurité du mauvais temps. J'ai entendu les pâles d'un hélicoptère, qui se posait sûrement sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Arizona m'avait laissé la télécommande plus près, et j'ai réussi à l'attraper. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, j'ai regardé des feuilletons et émissions débiles. Etait-ce ce que j'étais condamnée à faire pendant les prochaines semaines ? Être isolée dans cette chambre d'hôpital à regarder la télé - et ses programmes douteux ? Je n'allais jamais pouvoir tenir.

On a frappé à ma porte et je me suis redressée tant bien que mal, malgré l'énorme plâtre qui m'immobilisait. Un garçon a passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et il m'a semblé familier.

\- Salut, a-t-il fait, simplement. Je ne te dérange pas ?

J'ai secoué négativement la tête, mettant un peu de temps à me rappeler de qui c'était. J'ai coupé le son de la télé, alors qu'il entrait dans ma chambre. C'est avec ses vêtements, que je me suis rappelée de lui : l'ambulancier !

Un pantalon et une veste bleue, une chemise blanche, frappée du blason des ambulanciers.

\- Je me souviens de toi, ai-je annoncé.

\- Ah bon, vraiment ? s'est-il étonné. Tu étais assez amochée, pourtant, je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de ton accident..

\- C'est toi qui m'a rassurée dans l'ambulance.

Il a hoché la tête. J'ai enfin pu détailler son visage, qui, quand je l'avais rencontré, n'avait été qu'une tâche floue, et souriante. Il était de taille moyenne, menu, avec des cheveux très noirs, assez courts, et des yeux verts. Un joli sourire, un joli visage. Il devait avoir mon âge, à quelques années près.

\- Calliope Torres, c'est bien ça ? m'a-t-il demandé.

\- Callie, ai-je répondu. Et toi ?

\- Andy Black, a-t-il répondu.

Il m'a tendu la main, et j'ai serré la sienne, avec un sourire.

\- Est-ce le nouveau protocole des ambulanciers ? ai-je demandé, avec un sourire amusé. De venir visiter les personnes qu'ils conduisent à l'hôpital ?

\- Oh non, a-t-il répondu en riant. T'imagines ? On passerait beaucoup plus de temps dans des chambres d'hôpitaux qu'à concrètement faire notre métier..Non, ça nous arrive, comme aujourd'hui, de s'attacher au sort de quelqu'un et de vouloir savoir..ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je suis devenue ? ai-je demandée.

J'ai eu une moue résignée, et j'ai désigné de ma main valide mes deux plâtres, mes coupures, mes ecchymoses, et les machines qui m'entouraient.

\- Tu as vu, ai-je fait. Je suis devenue une loque.

\- Il y a bien pire que toi dans cet hôpital, ne joue pas aux martyrs, a-t-il plaisanté.

\- C'est vrai, ai-je concédé.

\- Au moins, tu t'es arrangée pour nous faciliter le travail, a-t-il plaisanté. Tu as eu un accident tout près de l'hôpital.

\- Que veux-tu, je fais les choses bien, ai-je ris.

\- C'est sûr..

Il m'a dévisagé un moment, toujours souriant, puis, a brisé le silence.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, a-t-il fait. J'adore travailler quand il fait ce temps..

Il a désigné la fenêtre fouettée par la pluie, avec une mine dépitée.

\- Arrête de jouer les martyrs, tu peux bouger, ai-je répondu, en reprenant ses propres mots. Moi, je suis clouée dans un lit d'hôpital.

\- Bien joué, a-t-il ris. Bon rétablissement.

\- Merci.

Andy a quitté la chambre, et même après qu'il soit parti, un sourire à continué de flotter sur mon visage. C'était quelqu'un d'attachant, cet Andy. J'ai regardé ce qui passait à la télé. Oh non, pas ce feuilleton pourri..je détestais cette émission, alors, j'ai laissé le son coupé, et j'ai plutôt saisi mon portable. J'avais quatre messages. Un de Mark, un d'Addie et deux d'Arizona. Mark et Addison, me disaient qu'ils repasseraient dès que possible. Donc ils étaient venus. Je leur ai répondu, me sentant mieux, de savoir que mes amis pensaient à moi. Dans ses messages, Arizona disait qu'elle reviendrait demain à la première heure, avant les cours, parce qu'elle était trop crevée. Dans le deuxième message, elle s'était ravisée, et m'avait affirmé qu'elle passerait ce soir.

"Arizona t'es trop crevée ça se voyait. repose toi. Je peux me passer de toi pour une soirée ;) A demain!"

"Tu es sûre ? " a-t-elle aussitôt envoyé.

"A 100 %. Je t'aime. "

"Je t'aime aussi."

J'ai reposé mon portable et j'ai enfoncé la tête dans mes oreillers. Je m'ennuyais déjà, mais décidément, ma chambre n'était jamais vide très longtemps, puisqu'un médecin est entré. Il était assez âgé, avec des lunettes, des cheveux gris, un air sérieux, et une blouse blanche. Il avait mon dossier à la main.

\- Bonjour Callie, a-t-il lancé. Je suis le Dr. Legrand, c'est moi qui t'ai opérée. Je suis le chef du service d'orthopédie.

\- Bonjour, ai-je fait, en me redressant dans mon lit.

\- Ne bouge pas trop, m'a-t-il intimé.

Il a posé le dossier sur la table, et a vérifié l'emplacement de ma jambe, le plâtre. Ça a semblé lui convenir.

\- Très bien, a-t-il fait en reprenant le dossier.

Il s'est mis à compléter le dossier en regardant parfois un chiffre sur l'un des moniteurs de la pièce.

\- C'est vrai que je vais devoir rester comme ça deux semaines ? ai-je demandé, la gorge nouée.

\- J'en ai bien peur, a-t-il acquiescé, toujours en écrivant.

J'ai eu une moue dépitée, même si je commençais à me faire à l'idée. J'allais mourir, dans cette chambre. Tout à coup, un horrible détail est venu à mon esprit.

\- Excusez-moi de demander ça, ai-je fait, en me raclant la gorge. Mais..comment au juste..combien ça va coûter ?

Il a cessé d'écrire, stylo toujours en main et à levé la tête vers moi, avec une expression compatissante.

\- Beaucoup, a-t-il simplement répondu. J'espère que tes parents ont une bonne mutuelle.

Mes parents m'avaient reniés. Je n'avais pas de mutuelle. J'étais foutue.

\- Je payerais moi même, ai-je répondu.

Il me restait encore un peu d'argent de mon père. Pas beaucoup. Je serais quand même obligée de m'endetter. Or de question d'aller mendier de l'argent à Arizona, ou Addie. Plutôt mourir.

\- Nous réglerons ces détails plus tard, ne t'en préoccupe pas, a-t-il fait, cependant étonné par mon affirmation.

Il a fermé le dossier au moment où deux autres médecins entraient dans la pièce.

\- Je te laisse aux bons soins de notre neurochirurgien et de son interne, a-fait-le Dr. Legrand. Puis nous t'expliqueront tout.

Il a fermé le dossier. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil au neurochirurgien. Il était immense, et bien bâti, mais il avait l'air sympa. Et son interne était...Derek ?

\- Derek ? me-suis-je exclamée.

\- Salut Callie, a-fait-Derek avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu as cinq minutes pour agir en ami, Derek, a-fait le neurochirurgien. Le temps que je consulte le dossier. Après, tu quittes le rôle ami, et tu repasses en médecin. Compris ?

\- Oui.

Le neurochirurgien a saisi mon dossier et l'a parcouru. Derek s'est approché de mon lit. Il avait sa blouse blanche et tout et tout. J'entendais souvent Addie parler de son copain interne, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était aussi...sérieux. Qu'il était médecin.

\- Dis donc, tu fait vachement...sérieux, ai-je lancé. Tu es sur mon cas depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le début, a-t-il répondu.

J'ai hoché la tête, assimilant cette information.

\- Bien, alors, a-fait Legrand. Nous allons t'expliquer tout en détail. Mais avant, retiens bien une chose, mets toi là dans la tête et n'oublie pas.

Il m'a regardé avec intensité.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile.


	15. Chapter 15

_J'ai trop de choses à dire dans mon habituelle "note de début de chapitre" alors je vais la faire à la fin, une fois que vous aurez lu ce chapitre en entier, et je répondrais à vos reviews également à la fin. Bonne lecture, pleurez pas trop à la fin aha :3_

* * *

_**~ POV Callie ~**_

Je me suis contorsionnée, dans mon lit, tentant de chercher une position confortable. J'ai saisi mon coussin, l'ai tordu dans tous les sens pour lui donner une meilleure forme, et je me suis recouchée, avec un soupir. J'ai regardé le réveil. Il n'était pas loin de cinq heures. J'ai fini par saisir mon coussin et le balancer à travers la pièce. Il est allé choir par terre, et je me suis recouchée, sur le matelas nu, avec un grommellement de frustration.

Cela faisait une semaine et demi que je vivais ici. Que je dormais dans ce lit pourri. Que j'avais la jambe immobilisée. Une semaine et demi que je n'avais pas bougé et je commençais à péter un câble. Le pire, je crois, c'était une semaine et demi sans fumer. Parce qu'évidemment, on ne fume pas dans un hôpital. Arizona avait été toute joyeuse à ce sujet. Elle m'avait fait: "C'est une bonne occasion pour arrêter." Mouais. On verra, on verra.

La journée s'est déroulée lentement. Très lentement. J'ai mangé à midi, leurs immondes plateaux repas, auxquels je m'étais habituée. Et en début d'après midi, le Dr. Legrand est repassé. Etonnant..d'habitude, il venait faire les visites, avec ses internes, m'examinait, puis, je ne le voyais plus de la journée, sauf si j'avais des douleurs ou des questions.

\- rebonjour, Callie, a-t-il fait avec un sourire.

\- Dr. Legrand, ai-je fait, étonnée.

Il est entré dans ma chambre et a saisi mon dossier.

\- Nous allons commencer la rééducation, a-t-il annoncé.

\- Quoi, genre, maintenant ? me-suis-je exclamée, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

\- Si nous voulons te faire sortir d'ici au bout de deux semaines comme convenu, il faut bien commencer tôt, a-souri le vieux médecin. Nous n'allons pas, au bout de deux semaines, t'enlever cet énorme plâtre et te lâcher dehors. Tu aurais un autre accident. Mais nous commenceront les séances demain.

La fin approchait. J'allais bientôt quitter cet hôpital.

\- Je vais devoir marcher..ai-je fait. Avec des vis et des plaques dans la jambe ?

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre appui sur ta jambe, juste la réveiller doucement,a-t-il fait. Tous tes muscles se sont endormis. Il faut les réveiller eux aussi.

J'ai hoché la tête. C'était génial...j'admirais vraiment le travail du vieux chirurgien. Ce n'était pas rien, de renvoyer les patients chez eux en forme, grâce à des vis, des clous, des plaques, des tiges..! Ça devait être drôle à faire, au bloc.

Depuis que j'étais ici, je m'étais pas mal intéressée à la chirurgie, et au médical en général. J'avais découvert un monde dont j'ignorais tout et j'avais été très curieuse, ne retenant pas mes questions auprès des infirmières, des médecins, des internes.

\- A demain, donc, Callie.

J'ai hoché la tête, et je l'ai salué. Il a quitté la chambre. A ce moment, Mark, Addison, et Arizona sont entrés. Mes amis avaient été de bons amis. Ils m'avaient visités chaque jour, que j'étais ici. Mark m'amenait souvent des fleurs, et Addie m'avait même achetée une peluche tortue. Elle avait affirmé qu'elle avait écumé la boutique de souvenirs de l'hôpital et que seule la peluche avait attiré son attention. Depuis, je dormais avec. Oui. A mon âge !

\- Comment ça va ? a-demandé Mark, en approchant.

\- La première étape est bientôt finie..ai-je répondu, avec un sourire.

* * *

\- Alors c'est bon, vous êtes en train de me décharger ? ai-je vérifié auprès Dr. Legrand.

Il était en train de signer de la paperasse. Moi, j'étais assise sur mon lit, qui était fait. J'étais habillée, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais quitté cette blouse d'hôpital. Mon poignet était toujours plâtré, mais le plâtre de ma jambe était normal. Il avait diminué de volume : ils m'en avaient mis un basique, normal. Comme celui qu'on a quand on se casse un os de la jambe et ça m'allait. Quand a mon visage, j'avais encore des croûtes partout, mais ça s'estompait, petit à petit, lentement.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, a-répondu le médecin avec un sourire. Tu sors bien ce soir.

Mon sourire ne cessait pas. Il s'est un peu fané quand une infirmière s'est ramenée avec un fauteuil roulant.

\- Je vais devoir prendre ça ?ai-je demandé.

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on avait des béquilles adaptées à un plâtre au bras ? a-plaisanté le Dr Legrand.

J'ai eu une moue mécontente.

\- Tu vas garder le plâtre au bras encore deux semaines, a-estimé le médecin. Celui de la jambe, peut-être un mois et quelque. Donc dès que ton bras a correctement récupéré, tu pourras passer aux béquilles.

\- Deux semaines dans une chaise roulante, ai-je grommelé. Super.

Le Dr. Legrand m'a adressé un sourire amusé.

\- Nous nous reverrons pour les visites de contrôle, a-t-il fait. Prends soin de toi, Callie.

\- Merci pour tout...ai-je fait, sincère.

\- Et tu sais, les facs de médecine, tu peux y entrer à n'importe quel âge.

Il m'a lancé un clin d'oeil et à quitté la chambre. J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Alors, ma curiosité n'était pas passée inaperçue ? L'infirmière m'a aidée à m'installer dans le fauteuil, et j'ai pris mon sac où j'avais rassemblé toutes mes affaires et l'ai posé sur mes genoux.

Alors que je traversais l'hôpital, poussée par l'infirmière, j'ai pensé à ce que le chirurgien venait de dire. M'incitait-il à m'inscrire ?

Lorsqu'on est sortis, j'ai aperçu Mark et Arizona sur le parking, près de la voiture de Mark.

\- C'est bon, ai-je fait à l'infirmière en montrant mes amis. Merci.

Elle a hoché la tête, et m'a fait un sourire avant de rentrer dans l'hôpital. Mark est venu et à pris le relais.

\- Voilà notre rescapée, a-t-il plaisanté.

Arizona m'a juste souri, d'un de ces sourires qu'elle seule est capable de faire.

* * *

Il paraît qu'après un séjour à l'hôpital, il y a un passage à vide, au retour à la maison. Je l'ai eu, et pas qu'un peu. Mais je pensais que ça passerait..que ce sentiment, passerait, que tout redeviendrait normal.

Je me suis redressée, dans mon lit. C'est là que j'avais pris racine, ces trois dernières semaines - le temps passait, et ça faisait déjà un mois et une semaine que j'avais quitté l'hôpital, même si le temps me paraissait infiniment plus long. Le mois d'avril céderait bientôt sa place à mai. Les beaux jours approchaient, déjà, le ciel était plus dégagé, la lumière moins sinistre.

Et pourtant, mon moral restait au plus bas. Physiquement, j'allais assez bien. C'est ce que les médecins me répétaient durant les visites de contrôle. On m'avait retiré mon plâtre au bras, si bien que je m'étais débarrassée de ce fauteuil roulant, pour l'échanger contre mes béquilles. Mais mon plâtre à la jambe m'encombrait, m'handicapait. Puis, encore après, on m'avait retiré mon plâtre à la jambe. C'était il y a quelques jours. J'avais mis quelques temps à rééduquer ma jambe mais maintenant je pouvais marcher, bien qu'on m'avait recommandé d'être prudente. Malgré cela j'allais bien, physiquement. C'était le moral qui n'allait pas du tout.

J'ai zappé. La télé était ennuyeuse, et puis, je connaissais les programmes par coeur maintenant. Ils repassaient toujours le même genre de films. J'en avais marre.

Je me suis levée. Depuis mon accident, je n'étais pas allée en cours. J'étais oisive. J'avais trop de temps pour réfléchir. Ce qui m'amenait à faire des choses impulsives et peut-être stupides. J'ai fait mon lit, j'ai mis les draps sales en boule par terre, j'ai replié tout et mis les oreillers par dessus.

J'ai saisi mon portable d'une main tremblante, et j'ai appelé.

\- Allô ? a-fait-la voix de ma meilleure amie, à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Addison ? Est-ce que..tu peux passer ? ai-je demandé.

\- C'est urgent ? a-t-elle demandé. Je suis en train de bosser au CDI.

Je n'ai pas répondu.

\- Ok, j'arrive.

Elle a raccroché. J'ai lancé mon portable sur mon lit, et je suis allée m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. J'ai baissé le regard vers ma valise, remplie et ouverte par terre. J'ai vérifié les placards vides. Addison est rapidement arrivée. Elle a frappé et est entrée.

\- Callie, a-t-elle fait, en me voyant. Ah, tu vas bien. J'ai eu peur..

Elle avait l'air soulagée de me voir debout. Mon expression a dû l'effrayer, et le soulagement a disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? a-t-elle demandé.

Son regard est tombé sur ma valise par terre, mon sac à dos, aussi rempli. Le lit fait, les placards ouverts, vides et nettoyés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'est-elle exclamée.

\- Je ne peux plus continuer, Addison, ai-je murmuré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle s'est approché et a laissé tomber son sac par terre. Ses yeux étaient inquiets.

\- C'est...c'est trop, tout ça..

J'ai secoué la tête. J'ai gagné la salle de bain, pour ramener les dernières affaires : ma brosse à dent, ma brosse à cheveux, quelques affaires de toilette qui m'avaient servies ce matin. J'ai tout jeté pêle mêle dans ma valise, et je me suis agenouillée pour la fermer.

\- Où est-ce que tu pars ? a-demandé ma meilleure amie. Tu ne peux pas juste..abandonner tes études ?

\- ...

\- Tu pars ! s'est-exclamée-Addison.

\- Je rentre juste chez mes parents, Addie, ai-je une nouvelle fois mentit.

Addison a arqué un sourcil.

\- Mais le seul moyen pour toi de rentrer chez tes parents c'est de...

Addison s'est tue, horrifiée.

\- De plaquer Arizona.

Elle a terminé sa phrase, amère, alors que je hochais la tête.

\- Tu l'as larguée ? a-demandé Addison.

\- Je compte sur toi pour lui dire, ai-je répondu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ?

\- Je ne peux pas..

Addison s'est mise à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, exaspérée. Tout allait trop vite pour elle. Moi, j'avais déjà réfléchi à tout. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Arizona avait été adorable. Mais je doutais..l'accident, et la dispute avant l'accident, tout ça avait tout remis en question. Tout avait changé. Et l'oisiveté m'avait mis de mauvaises idées dans la tête et m'avait rendue confuse.

\- Callie tu comptes faire quoi, au juste ? s'est-exclamée Addison.

Je l'ai regardée. Je comptais me tirer de cet endroit et ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Pour ne pas voir la déception et la tristesse sur le visage d'Arizona, une fois qu'Addison lui aurait annoncé. J'avais déjà déposé de l'argent à l'accueil, pour les repas et la chambre. Je leur avais annoncé que je partais, et j'avais fait toutes les démarches pour me désinscrire.

\- Je vais quitter cette chambre, ai-je expliqué posément. Je vais retourner chez mes parents, leur annoncer que j'ai rompu avec Arizona. Tu vas lui annoncer. Et je vais me trouver une autre université pour finir mes études. En continuant à vivre chez mes parents jusqu'à ce que j'ai assez d'argent pour m'acheter un appartement.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça sur un coup de tête ! s'est-exclamée-Addison.

\- Ce n'est pas un coup de tête ! ai-je répondu, en haussant le ton. J'ai eu un plus d'un mois pour réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Tu vas juste laisser tomber Arizona ? a-accusé Addison. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ? Après qu'elle ait été là, à chaque étape de ta guérison ? Qu'elle t'ait tenu la main, quand tu allais trop mal ? Tu ne vas même pas faire un effort, pour lui annoncer en face, à quelle point tu es une salope d'égoïste qui la laisse tomber ?

Je me suis sentie mal. Très mal. Et en colère aussi.

\- Tu me traites d'égoïste ? ai-je lâché. Peut-être que je suis égoïste, oui. Mais tout ça, ça m'a apporté un sentiment de vide horrible, que je n'arrive pas à combler. Que j'ai essayé de combler mais..je sais que je ne peux pas. Pas ici en tout cas.

Pas du tout. Je me suis retenue d'avouer ça, elle aurait été encore plus inquiète. Je m'en voulais de lui mentir. Surtout que c'était possiblement une des dernières fois où je la verrais. Je m'en voulais de l'abandonner, elle, Arizona, Mark, tout le monde. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je mes suis relevée, et j'ai mis ma veste en cuir .Addison m'a saisi le bras, énervée.

\- Tu nous abandonnes ? Hein ? J'espère que tu es consciente que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- Je n'étais pas en train de te demander la permission, Addison, ai-je insisté, froide et implacable. Je t'annonce ma décision.

\- Et tu me demandes d'en gérer les conséquences, a-t-elle éclaté. Encore de l'égoïsme.

\- Très bien, je suis égoïste ! Et une salope. J'ai compris.

J'ai saisi mon sac et ma valise, et je me suis dirigée vers la porte.

\- Callie !

\- S'il te plaît, dis à Arizona de ne pas m'appeler, ai-je conseillé. Je ne répondrais pas. Et..ne m'appelle pas non plus.

\- Calliope Torres !

Je l'ai ignorée. J'ai juste quitté ma chambre. Je l'ai entendue frapper dans quelques choses. J'ai quitté le lycée, comme un fantôme, comme une âme en peine. Il faisait nuit noire. Je n'avais plus d'argent, plus d'amis, plus de petite amie, plus d'endroit ou vivre. Je ne comptais pas aller chez mes parents. Mon père m'avait reniée. J'avais toujours ma dignité et plutôt mourir que de revenir à lui en rampant. Il serait tellement content que je ne sois plus avec Arizona et ça m'insupportait.

Je n'avais plus aucun but, maintenant. J'ai marché, longtemps. Je suis arrivée dans une partie de la ville que je ne connaissais pas. Mon téléphone a sonné. Arizona. J'ai soupiré. J'ai refusé l'appel et glissé le portable dans ma poche. J'ai continué de traîner ma valise. Je suis passée devant une caserne de pompier et j'ai obliqué vers la droite, vers un pont. Je suis montée au sommet. J'ai posé ma valise et mon sac par terre et je me suis accoudée à la rambarde en pierre.

L'eau était noire et menaçante en bas, très loin. Le ciel était magnifique. Pour une fois, la pollution ne bloquait pas complètement les étoiles.

Les bruits de la ville résonnaient de partout. J'entendais tout, je voyais toutes les petites lumières. J'ai soupiré. Encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire..ai-je marmonné, pour moi même.

Je savais. J'avais prévu, ce que je devais faire. Je ne voyais pas d'autre choix.

Etait-ce la bonne solution ? Je n'en voyais pas d'autre. C'était ma seule porte de sortie.

Alors, j'ai tiré de la poche intérieure de ma veste, deux petites bouteilles circulaires de médicaments. J'avais "emprunté" ça à Addison. Je savais que c'était un traitement fort. Qu'elle ne prenait que deux comprimé par semaines.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai senti l'air tiède du soir m'effleurer le visage. Dommage. J'allais mourir sans même avoir pu profiter d'un été. Mais bon. C'était ma décision.

Mon portable à sonné de nouveau. Je l'ai sorti. Arizona. J'ai regardé son nom, sur l'écran et j'ai senti une larme rouler sur ma joue.

\- Je suis désolée, ai-je soufflé.

Puis, j'ai balancé mon portable du pont, dans l'eau noire. J'ai entendu son impact, dans l'eau.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu être une personne qualifiée de "suicidaire". Comme quoi. Les événements peuvent changer une personne. La vie peut changer. Je me sentais trop vide. Ma vie était dénuée de sens.

J'étais fauchée, je n'avais plus un rond, après avoir payé mes soins médicaux. Vivre dans la rue, mourir de faim ? Non merci. Abandonner les études pour faire des boulots minables qui ne rapportent que dalle et me permettraient à peine de survivre ? Non merci, non plus. Aller voir mes parents en rampant, pour quémander de l'argent et un toit ? Même pas en rêve.

Pendant une trentaine de minute, j'ai fait des adieux silencieux. J'ai dit au revoir à Mark. A Addison. A Arizona. A mes parents. Je voyais leurs visages dans ma tête, chacun à leur tour. Et les larmes ne cessaient plus de couler, inondant mon visage.

D'une main tremblante, j'ai ouvert le premier flacon de médicaments. J'ai renversé son contenu sur la rambarde. Une quinzaine de petits comprimés blancs, promesse de libération. Il était temps.

J'allais enfin être libérée.

* * *

_Dooonc, je vais commencer par répondre aux revieweur, merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude :)_

_**funio10**: t'as eu raison de te créer un compte, ce site est génial :) Et après la lecture de ce chapitre, je crois que tu as la réponse à tes questions ;) Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire tout des suite :p_

_**DroDroV**: En effet c'était assez grave ça aurait pas été drôle sinon ^^'_

_**GlamaFan**: Amochée, c'est ce qu'on peut dire ;) Et oui, Callie reste leur fille, mais que veux tu ! _

_**Kwolf09**: merci de ta review ;) _

_**Gabriel** **McGregor**: Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien, dans ta tête ? Aha, je plaisante, tu m'as tuée, j'ai bien ris en lisant ta review et en imaginant à mon tour, la scène Arizona qui écrase Callie en personnages de dessins animés ;) Tu n'aimes pas Arizona ? Et tu lis ma fic, qui est centrée sur son couple avec Callie ? :p T'es bizarre ! Mais je ne me plains pas ! En tout cas, merci encore de cette review, qui me fait super plaisir comme à chaque fois que tu m'en laisses une :) Bosse bien sur Karev Anatomy (ça, ça veut dire "un chapitre,un chapitre !" :D) _

_**seve2904**: Hmm. Désolée de décevoir, Arizona ne vas pas avoir l'occas de faire grand chose!_

_Donc, étant donné que je pars en vacances bientôt, je voulais poster un dernier chapitre avant. Vous n'aurez pas la suite avant mon retour, c'est à dire, dans 4 semaines, vu que je pars à l'étranger, je ne pourrais pas publier. Mais je continuerais à écrire, à prendre un peu d'avance dans mes chapitres, et dès mon retour, la publication de chapitres reprendra, j'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous et que je ne vous aurais pas tout perdu, avec ce long intervalle de temps :) _

_Vous me connaissez, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser un dernier chapitre banal, comme je suis bien sadique, je vous ai concocté un petit cliffhanger (même si, entre nous, je n'en suis pas trop fière. J'avoue, je n'aime pas ce chapitre, j'aime pas comment je l'ai écrit. Mais bon. ) _

_Ne me tuez pas, donc, en apprenant que vous ne saurez l'issue du petit "épisode" crise de Callie, que dans 4 semaines. (je serais de retour le 4 août)_

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous allez tous passer de très bonnes vacances, on se retrouve, je l'espère, dans 4 semaines :) _


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit ! **

**Je suis enfin revenue, et j'ai mis un peu de temps avant d'écrire ce chapitre, je m'en excuse.  
Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il sera mieux que le chapitre précédent - qui est horrible, je sais :'(.**

**J'ai fait un petit saut dans le temps, histoire de vous faire bien flipper et de mettre le doute, et de garder le suspens jusqu'au bout ! Donc ça se passe un an et quelque après le dernière chapitre. **

GlamaFan**: Aha, on peut s'attendre à tout avec moi, hein ? Je suis tout à fait capable de tuer Callie, si je passe en mode sadique ;) Tu vas devoir lire pour le découvrir ! **

Gabriel McGregor**: Je suis consciente de tout ça, je sais, c'est très précipité :$ Merci de m'aider à m'améliorer, merci de la review, et du soutien! :) **

Funio10**: Je sais, c'est un peu radical aha, c'est ça qui fait l'intérêt :) Merci de la review! **

seve2904**: C'est sûr que c'est un acte un peu égoïste, mais bon, en général, on ne le fait pas pour les autres mais pour nous. (je parle comme une suicidaire. j'ai peur de moi même .o. je vous rassure, je ne suis pas suicidaire, ni rien du tout, hein xD) **

DroDroV**: Tu crois que si elle couchait avec Arizona, ça s'arrangerait ? Aha pourquoi pas. Faudrait qu'elle survive déjà, pour ça :3 Aha, j'aime mettre le doute ! **

Plume**: Cruauté ? Hmm, peut-être un peu ;) Sans vouloir empiéter sur ta vie privée, où tu vas ? Tu veux dire quoi par "le bled" ? (je sais je suis curieuse :3) **

Guest**: Merci, et oui, c'est triste et cruel aussi de la part de Callie ! Merci de ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !**

Hlec**: Merci, même si j'en suis pas très fière. C'était le plus mauvais de la fiction, pour l'instant. J'espère que celui ci va rattraper tout ça !**

**Bonne lecture aux gentils revieweurs, et aux lecteurs anonymes (qui sont gentils aussi :D) **

* * *

**~ POV Arizona ~**

_1 ans et quelques mois plus tard_

J'étais assise à la bibliothèque, comme tous les soirs. Depuis que j'avais entamé ma troisième année d'étude ici, le boulot s'était considérablement intensifié. Pas pour me déplaire, au contraire. Les sujets étaient passionnants, cette année, et puis, ça me distrayait un peu.

_\- 'zona ?_

J'ai levé la tête de mon livre, pour la énième fois, vers la jeune fille qui était assise en face de moi. Elle avait un livre également, posé devant elle sur la table, mais il me semblait qu'elle n'avait avancé que de deux pages, alors que nous étions ici depuis plus d'une heure. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'interrompre ma propre lecture, et ça commençait à me taper sur le système.

_\- Pourquoi la vache qui rit, elle rit ?_ me-demanda-t-elle.

J'ai étouffé un soupir. Et oui. C'était pour ça, qu'elle m'interrompait, depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais eu droit déjà à "Ça serait cool, de choisir la date de sa mort. 19 juin ça sonne mieux que 12 janvier, ou 5 septembre.", à "Tu crois que ça existe, une hybride fourmi-araignée ? T'imagine ? Avec 14 pattes" et enfin à "N'empêche il fait flipper, le père noël, quand t'y penses. Il fait une violation de domicile, il se faufile dans ton salon quand tu dors. Je suis bien contente qu'il n'existe pas, pas toi ?"

A chaque fois, ça m'agaçait. Et puis, quand je levais la tête vers elle, cette irritation disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Quand je voyais son visage enfantin, ses joues toujours rouges, ses grands yeux immense, pleins de questions et de curiosité, d'un bleu parfois troublant.

_\- J'en ai aucune idée, Charlène,_ ai-je cependant grommelé._ Et à vrai dire, je m'en fous._

Charlène a eu une moue non satisfaite, mais elle était habituée. Elle me posait tellement de questions, elle en posait tellement, à tout le monde, qu'elle avait l'habitude de la réaction blasée des gens, la mienne y compris.

J'avais rencontré Charlène il y a un an. Elle m'avait trouvée détruite, en train de pleurer Callie. Enfin bref. Je n'ai aucune envie de repenser à ça. Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a aidée, et que ses réactions parfois enfantines, et incongrues qui me gonflent aujourd'hui, m'ont beaucoup amusée et distraite, à l'époque. Elle m'a remise sur pied, puisque Teddy avait dû déménager, loin de moi. Addison aussi avait déménagé. Je n'avais plus qu'Alex. Et elle.

Lui et Charlène, ils m'ont vraiment aidée. Et je considère Charlène comme ma meilleure amie, maintenant, mais rien de plus. Pour tout avouer, je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour Alex, d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas encore célibataire, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je me doute qu'il ne va pas rester avec cette fille de première année pour toujours.

_\- C'est chiant, cet endroit,_ soupira-Charlène. _Allez viens, on sort un peu._

J'ai hésité, et j'ai acquiescé. J'ai reposé les livres, et on est allées dehors. Parfois, Charlène pouvait être aussi très adulte, très mâture. Sa personnalité complexe m'émerveillait toujours.

_\- Cigarette ?_ me-proposa-la brunette.

_\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai arrêté,_ ai-je grogné.

_\- Ça t'aurais détendue, pourtant_, répondit-Charlène en haussant les épaules.

Elle a allumé sa cigarette, et je me suis prise un nuage de fumée, en grimaçant.

_\- T'es trop tendue aujourd'hui._

_\- Tu sais bien pourquoi,_ ai-je répondu, les lèvres serrées.

_\- Callie, hein ?_

Je n'ai rien répondu. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me serais braquée. J'aurais répondu un violent "ne prononce pas ce prénom" et je serais partie. Mais je me suis calmée. La douleur s'est un peu apaisée. Je continue à penser à elle, à la regretter. Mais ce n'est plus aussi violent. Cela fait plus d'un an, après tout. Il serait temps que je passe à autre chose, mais c'est dur.

_\- C'est pas vers cette période que vous vous étiez rencontrées ?_

_\- Oui, c'est ça,_ ai-je répondu, en me fermant brusquement.

J'ai sentit son bras gauche, celui qui ne tenait pas la cigarette, s'enrouler autour de mes épaules, et ce contact m'a immédiatement fait du bien. C'était incroyable comment cette fille que je ne connaissais que depuis une petite année, parvienne à ma rassurer à ce point d'un seul contact.

_\- 'zona ?_ a-t-elle fait, avec un demi-sourire taquin. _Tu m'as toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi la vache qui rit elle rit ?_

J'ai éclaté de rire, et ça a chassé tout ce passé douloureux, et le souvenir de Callie de mes pensées. Mais c'était dur.  
On a commencé à marcher. Charlène m'a raconté des blagues, d'un niveau tellement nul, que ça me faisait rire. Le bras de ma meilleure amie était toujours autour de mes épaules, et, j'en était consciente, on ressemblait à un couple. C'est comme ça que nous avaient vu la plupart des gens, ici, d'ailleurs. Tout le monde avait cru qu'on s'était mises ensemble, avant de finalement s'apercevoir que non, on était que des amies super proches. Elle s'apparentait plus à une soeur, d'ailleurs. C'est comme ça que je l'appelais. Petite soeur. Elle, était tombé amoureuse de "'zona", surnom qu'elle utilisait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'on est passées devant l'endroit ou Callie m'avait rattrapée sous la pluie, pour me soutenir, alors qu'elle me connaissait à peine, une vague de souvenirs douloureux est revenue. J'imagine que tous mes muscles, y compris ceux des épaules ont du se tendre, parce que Charlène m'a jeté un coup d'oeil étrange.

_\- ça va ?_ a-t-elle vérifié.

J'ai hoché la tête, faisant semblant d'écouter la suite de son histoire drôle, riant au bon moment pour avoir l'air crédible. Je ne voulais pas l'accabler de mes problèmes. Elle en avait déjà suffisamment bavé à me redonner le sourire - et elle avait réussi.

Alex et elle me l'avaient demandé des milliers de fois. Si c'était trop dur, de rester ici, avec tous les souvenirs, et les lieux ou on s'étaient rencontrées, pourquoi ne pas partir ? Jamais je n'étais parvenue à fournir une réponse satisfaisante.

Alors qu'on obliquait dans l'allée centrale du campus, sous le soleil, Alex nous a rattrapés, surgissant de je ne sais où. Il avait l'air bien, heureux, comme d'hab.

_\- Je suis célibataire,_ a-t-il annoncé, d'entrée. _Enfin._

Aha. Je le savais, qu'il n'allait pas rester avec cette fille pendant trop longtemps. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil en coin à Charlène, qui avait une expression intéressée et gênée à la fois.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_ a-t-elle demandé, feignant l'indifférence.

_\- Je l'ai larguée,_ a-répondu Alex.

_\- Toi et la subtilité,_ ai-je soupiré. _J'imagine que tu lui as annoncé ça entre deux baisers ?_

_\- Ouep,_ a-t-il répondu. _Sauf qu'après, elle n'a plus voulu m'embrasser._

_\- Je me demande bien pourquoi,_ ai-je ricané.

_\- Quoi ?_ s'exclama-Alex. _J'embrasse bien._

_\- Je n'en sais rien,_ ai-je répondu, en riant. _Et je ne le saurais jamais. Mais je suis sûre que Charlène aimerait beaucoup le savoir. _

Charlène m'a fusillée du regard, et s'est mise à rougir à toute vitesse. C'était incroyable, la vitesse avec laquelle son visage avait changé de couleur !

_\- Espèce de..._a-t-elle commencé en marmonnant furieusement.

_\- Ça doit pouvoir se faire,_ a-répondu Alex.

Il nous a lancé un clin d'oeil, et est reparti tranquillement, mains dans les poches en sifflotant. Bon, il ne sifflotait peut-être pas, mais il avait totalement l'attitude décontractée, et aurait pu le faire. Sa réponse avait coupé le souffle de Charlène. Elle a ôté le bras de mes épaules, et m'a jeté un regard incrédule.

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ?_ s'est-elle exclamée.

_\- Quoi, sa réponse ?_ ai-je répondu._ Bah c'était du flirt._

_\- Non, toi !_ a-t-elle protesté. _A quoi tu as joué là ?_

_\- Je voulais t'aider,_ ai-je répondu, amusée. _Je sais qu'il te plaît._

Elle a secoué la tête, mais n'a rien répondu, ce qui voulait tout dire. Puis, elle m'a regardée, un peu calmée, avec une expression davantage émerveillée.

_\- Alex Karev vient de flirter avec moi,_ a-t-elle fait, comme si elle ne le croyait pas.

_\- La balle est dans ton camp,_ ai-je conclu, avec un petit sourire.

On est restées un moment silencieuses. Puis, elle a regardé son portable, et a écarquillé les yeux.

_\- Putain il est 14h08 !_ s'est-elle exclamée._ Je suis en retard en musique._

Elle a écrasé sa cigarette. Elle était tellement lunatique, qu'elle accumulait les retards. Mais le prof de musique était strict, sur la ponctualité, et elle risquait la retenue.

_\- A plus tard, 'zona._

Elle m'a collé un bisou sur une joue, puis, s'est éloignée d'une démarche sautillante. Parfois, à cause de ce genre de détail, tel que sa démarche, ou le ton joyeux de sa voix, qui s'émerveille de petites choses du quotidien, ou ses questions incongrues, parfois, à cause de tout ça, j'oubliais qu'elle avait simplement un an de moins que moi. C'était peu, on avait quasi le même âge.

Je crois que c'est un de ces critères, qui a fait que je me suis rapprochée d'elle. C'est grâce à son innocence et à sa fraîcheur parfois gamine, que j'ai réussi à oublier Callie. Elle m'a été indispensable. Elle m'est indispensable. Je souhaite à tout le monde d'avoir une amie pareille.

J'étais à présent toute seule, sur le chemin du campus, désert, par un après-midi ordinaire. Enfin pas si ordinaire que ça. Il y a un an, jour pour jour, je rencontrais Callie. Ce n'était pas rien. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé faire "marche arrière" et revenir à cette époque là..

Si seulement ça n'était pas arrivé..si seulement elle n'avait pas décidé de faire ses valises, et qu'elle n'était pas entré dans une dépression nerveuse, qui mène à des actes extrêmes.

Si seulement elle était encore là.

* * *

J'ai saisi mon portable, agacée. Le caractère lunatique de Charlène me gonflait, parfois. Elle avait encore une fois une demie-heure de retard, et je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à cette fête toute seule.  
Alex arriverait avec un peu de retard, il avait un match de football américain. Et de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais voulu y aller, mais Charlène avait insisté pour que je vienne, martelant que ça me changerait les idées. Et elle était en retard. J'étais dans ma voiture, devant la maison où la fête était organisée, par un certain Martin, un ami de Charlène, qui était aussi dans la classe d'Alex. J'entendais la musique pulser, je voyais la silhouette de beaucoup de personnes, par les fenêtres, ainsi que des lumières colorées.

J'ai ouvert le menu des contacts, et je suis descendue jusqu'à C. Je n'avais que Charlène. J'ai repensé au moment ou je n'avais que Callie, en C. Que j'avais maintenant dû effacer. Il n'y avait plus d'utilité à l'appeler, ou lui écrire, maintenant. Après ce qui s'était passé. Plus aucune.

J'allais appeler Charlène, lorsque j'ai vu sa voiture, une minuscule clio toute défoncée, rouge terni, se garer de l'autre côté de la rue. En bougonnant, je suis sortie de ma propre voiture et me suis dirigée vers elle.

_\- T'en as mis un temps !_ me-suis-je exclamée.

_\- Pourquoi il est quelle heure ?_ a-t-elle fait, en regardant son portable._ Ah oui. Je croyais que j'étais en avance, tiens ! C'est bizarre ça._

_\- Non c'est pas bizarre,_ ai-je fait, tentant de garder mon calme. _C'est dans tes habitudes, d'être en retard. On est vraiment obligées d'y aller ? _

_\- Je te jure, c'est sympa !_ a-t-elle fait, pas du tout découragée par mon manque d'enthousiasme. _Allez, ça va être cool. Martin est génial tu vas voir. _

Je n'étais pas convaincue, mais je lui ai emboîtée le pas. On a frappé, mais avec la musique, personne n'est venu alors on est rentrées. C'était une fête, normale. J'avais participé à beaucoup de fêtes. Celle ci ne dérogeait pas les critères : musique à tue tête, maison pleine d'ados ou jeunes adultes complètement bourrés, qui ne se connaissent pas vraiment entre eux, alcool à volonté. Bref. Pour l'instant, j'avais tout sauf envie de ça. Je n'étais ici que pour Charlène. Encore une fois, je m'étonnais de cette relation. Cette fille pouvait me faire faire n'importe quoi, c'était hallucinant.

_\- Viens on va se prendre un verre._

Alors, c'est ce qu'on a fait. On a prit chacune un gobelet rempli de je ne sais quel alcool bon marché, au goût infect. J'avais l'impression de boire du détergent, tellement c'était fort et sans aucune saveur.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as servi ?_ ai-je grogné, en fronçant le nez.

_\- Je sais pas, j'ai pris deux gobelets au hasard sur la table,_ a-t-elle répondu, en buvant le sien.

Bon. Parfois, son attitude de gamine avait vraiment de mauvais côtés. J'ai reposé mon gobelet, bien décidée à ne plus rien boire qu'elle m'apporterait. On a attendu un moment. J'étais assise sur l'accoudoir d'un gros canapé, bras croisés, visage fermé, tentant de lutter contre le mal de tête qui me submergeait. Charlène était debout à côté, avec son verre de détergent, à regarder les gens d'un air curieux, un petit sourire au visage.

_\- Tu t'amuses pas,_ a-t-elle fait, au bout d'un moment. _Tu t'ennuies..?_

_\- Un peu,_ ai-je admis. _Mais c'est pas grave._

_\- Non, viens, on va partir, si tu veux,_ a-t-elle répondu. _Je ne m'amuses pas si je sais que tu passes une soirée pourrie._

J'étais secrètement soulagée, même si je m'apprêtais à lui redire que c'était bon, que ça m'allait et qu'on pouvait rester. Soudain, un jeune homme est apparu d'une cuisine, avec un fût de bière. Le visage de Charlène s'est illuminé.

_\- C'est Martin,_ m'a-t-elle fait. _On discute juste un peu avec lui, ok ? Juste pour que tu le rencontres, c'est un gars super. Après on y va._

J'ai hoché la tête, tentant de paraître enthousiaste. Charlène a fait de grands signes à Martin.

_\- Martin !_ a-t-elle fait._ Viens !_

Il a posé son fût, près d'une des tables, puis s'est dirigé vers nous en lissant sa chemise, qui était un peu froissée. Il nous a fait la bise, avec un sourire chaleureux.

_\- Je suis content que tu sois là,_ a-t-il fait, à Charlène.

_\- Moi aussi !_ a-t-elle souri. _Mais on est que de passage, on ne va pas tarder._

_\- Oh, je vois_, a-fait-Martin. _Tu es..Arizona, c'est ça ?_

_\- C'est ça, Arizona Robbins,_ ai-je acquiescé._ Tu es ce fameux Martin, dont Charlène m'a parlé._

_\- Tu as dit des choses sur moi ?_ a-sourit-Martin. _Hmm. J'ai peur._

_\- Elle n'a dit que du bien,_ai-je répondu.

Charlène m'a regardé, sourcils froncés. Oh, je vois. Ce Martin devait s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à elle, et elle, n'avait de vues que sur Alex. J'ai essayé de rattraper le coup.

_\- Alex est arrivé ?_ ai-je demandé, innocemment.

_\- Non, malheureusement,_ a-t-elle répondu, sautant sur l'occasion.

_\- Tu comptes passer à l'action ce soir ?_ ai-je demandé._ L'inviter à sortir?_

Même si on était en train de jouer un peu la comédie, pour montrer à Martin qu'elle n'était pas vraiment libre, elle s'est mise à rougir.

_\- Je pense,_ a-t-elle répondu, timidement.

L'enthousiasme de Martin a légèrement diminué, mais il a continué à faire l'hôte serviable et sympa.

_\- Désolée,_ ai-je fait, une fois sûre qu'il ne tenterait rien avec Charlène. _Le sujet dérive. Donc c'est ta fête..sympa._

_\- Oui,_ a-t-il répondu.

Il y a eu un silence embarrassant, puis, il a eu l'air de penser à quelque chose.

_\- C'est toi,qui était avec Callie Torres, uh ?_ a-t-il fait, songeur, le front plissé.

Je me suis figé, aussitôt. J'ai retenu ma respiration, tout à coup. Je l'ai reprise une dizaine de secondes plus tard, tentant de paraître normale. Mais mes mots étaient durs.

_\- Oui,_ ai-je articulé.

_\- Je suis désolé,_ a-t-il fait, maladroit. _J'ai appris..enfin.._

_\- Merci,_ ai-je répondu, fermement, tentant de ne pas céder au flot de souvenirs qui remontaient.

Il n'avait pas vraiment choisi la bonne période, pour parler de ça. J'étais à fleur de peau, en ce moment, les nerfs fragiles. Charlène a senti le danger. Elle me connaissait si bien, maintenant.

_\- Bon, on va y aller_, a-fait-Charlène, soudaine. _ Je t'ai dit qu'on était que de passage. Merci pour le verre._

Elle lui a adressé un signe de main, m'a pris par le bras et m'a entraîné hors de cette maison. On est sorties, sur le trottoir. La fraîcheur et l'obscurité de la nuit m'ont fait du bien. Mon mal de tête obscurcissait mes pensées ; j'avais l'impression d'avoir une barre métallique derrière la tête.

_\- Ça va ?_ m'a-demandé Charlène, inquiète.

J'ai acquiescé, pas trop sûre. Je me suis assise sur le bord du trottoir, et elle a fait de même. Elle m'a pris la main, et m'a encouragée, d'une pression.

_\- Tu crois qu'un jour, je n'y penserais plus ?_ ai-je demandé.

_\- Non,_ a-t-elle répondu, avec sa franchise habituelle.

_\- Tu crois qu'un jour, je pourrais y penser sans douleur ?_ ai-je corrigé.

_\- Oui,_ a-t-elle sourit. _Oui, j'en suis persuadée._

J'ai posé la tête sur son épaule, et j'ai lâché un soupir. Cela faisait un an, et c'était toujours douloureux. Combien de temps ça allait prendre ? Pour que je sois libre de revoir le visage de Callie, sans être envahie par une vague de tristesse, d'un chagrin sans fond ?

_\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.._ai-je-lâché.

_\- Rien du tout,_ a-t-elle répondu, d'une voix enchantée.

J'ai aperçu une silhouette familière, sur le trottoir, qui se dirigeait vers le lieu de la fête.

_\- Alex,_ ai-je fait, en me redressant et en le désignant d'un signe de tête. _Je vais rentrer. Toi, fais ce que tu as à faire._

_\- Tu es sûre ?_ a-répondu Charlène.

J'ai hoché la tête. Ça a été à mon tour de l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de me lever.

_\- Tu peux le faire,_ ai-je fait. _Je t'aime._

_\- Moi aussi 'zona,_ a-t-elle répondu, dans un grand sourire.

Je me suis dirigée vers ma voiture, de l'autre côté de la rue, et me suis installée derrière le volant. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil. Alex était arrivé au niveau de Charlène, qui s'était levée. C'était presque si je pouvais voir ses genoux flageoler tellement elle avait le trac.

J'ai démarré, les laissant régler ça en privé. J'ai conduit jusqu'au campus, et sans réfléchir, mes pas m'ont porté jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai jeté mon manteau et mon sac par terre, et je me suis affalée sur mon lit, perdue dans mes pensées, fatiguée.

Je me suis relevée, j'ai pris un médicament pour mon mal de tête, et j'ai ouvert le tiroir de mon bureau. J'ai saisi une chemise en carton, et je l'ai ramenée sur mon lit. Je me suis assise en tailleur, et j'ai ouvert la chemise.

Plusieurs lettres. Un dessin. Je l'ai saisi, en riant. Callie me l'avait dessiné, il y a il me semblait une éternité. Elle s'ennuyait et j'étais en train d'étudier, alors, elle l'avait dessiné pour passer le temps. Il représentait nos enfants. Parce qu'elle voulait des enfants. Elle les avait même nommés, et mis des légendes, puisqu'elle dessinait très mal. Au fond de la chemise, j'ai saisi le bracelet qu'elle m'avait offert, sans aucune raison. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait vu dans la vitrine, et pensé qu'il m'irait super bien.

J'ai senti mon cœur se resserrer. C'était tout ce qui me restait d'elle.  
Le manque était horrible. D'autant plus que j'avais perdu Callie d'une manière horrible, cruelle, violente.

* * *

**Ahahah, j'aime être sadique :') **


	17. Chapter 17

_Un grand grand merci à Plume, DroDroV, funio10, un guest, Elooo, et GlamaFan, pour vos reviews, auxquelles je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement, je m'en excuse._

_Merci à vous, et bonne lecture pour la suite, et enfin découvrir ce que vous voulez découvrir !_

* * *

**~ POV Andy ~**

On a mis la vieille femme sur un brancard, tout en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer, même si je doutais qu'elle soit consciente. Elle était amochée, j'ignorais même si elle allait tenir jusqu'à l'hôpital. J'ai grimpé dans l'ambulance, tandis que ma collègue s'installait au volant, et j'ai claqué les portes. Puis, je suis allé m'asseoir à côté de la vieille femme, et j'ai pris ses constantes. Pas bon.

\- Accélère, Zia, ai-je lancé, à ma collègue.

\- Je vais essayer...a-t-elle grommelé.

Elle a désigné la route d'un signe de tête, et j'ai tordu le cou pour voir l'état du trafic. L'avenue était bondée.

\- Cela fait un an et quelque que j'ai déménagé à New-York, ai-je fait à Zia. Mais je ne m'habitues toujours pas au trafic de malade.

\- Je suis née ici, et je ne m'y habitues pas, a-t-elle répondu, sarcastique.

Elle a déclenché l'artillerie lourde : la sirène, les gyrophares, et a commencé à louvoyer entre les voitures et les taxis, à toute vitesse. On est bientôt parvenus à une portion de route un peu plus dégagée. Toutes les deux minutes, je vérifiais le moniteur cardiaque. Pour l'instant, elle était stable.

\- 3 minutes, a-annoncé Zia.

Au moment où elle a prononcé ces mots, le moniteur s'est mis à s'affoler.

\- Putain..ai-je grommelé. Grouille.

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

Je me suis levé, pour fouiller dans les rangements de l'ambulance. Je lui ai passé une dose d'épi, puis, j'ai commencé un massage cardiaque.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4, comptais-je, le souffle court. 1, 2, 3, 4.

\- On arrive, on arrive, a-prévenu Zia, en prenant un virage en épingle à cheveu.

Elle a tourné encore, puis, s'est garée devant la porte des urgences dans un crissement de pneu. J'ai dû me retenir à mon siège, pour ne pas aller m'affaler contre la paroi opposée de l'ambulance. J'ai aussitôt repris le massage cardiaque, et les portes se sont ouvertes, sur les médecins urgentistes, en blouses de trauma.

\- On prends le relais, a-fait l'un d'eux.

Ils m'ont aidé à descendre le brancard, et l'une d'eux à pris le massage cardiaque à ma suite, me libérant. Le petit convoi, la vieille sur son brancard poussé par une nuée de médecins en blouse de trauma, sont entrés dans les urgences, dans le chaos, et les portes se sont refermées en chuintant.

Je suis resté planté là, devant la porte des urgences, essoufflé. Zia m'a rejoint, aussi crevée que moi, après cette poussée d'adrénaline.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'on allait mourir trois fois, a-t-elle grommelé. Au moins.

\- Epargne moi les détails, ai-je répondu. Je te fais confiance pour conduire, alors me fout pas les jetons ou je demande à changer de partenaire.

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, a-t-elle répondu avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil amusé, puis, j'ai repris une expression davantage inquiète.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? ai-je demandé, en fermant les portes de l'ambulance par l'extérieur.

\- J'en ai aucune idée..a-t-elle haussé les épaules.

Elle s'est réinstallée derrière le volant, et je me suis assis côté passager. Elle a démarré, et on a repris la route, à allure normale, gyrophares et sirène éteints.

\- Tu es de garde ce soir ? m'a-demandé Zia.

\- Non, ai-je répondu, secouant la tête. Heureusement.

\- Veinard, tu as fini, a-t-elle grommelé, après un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- J'ai juste envie de retrouver mon appartement, ma copine, et mon canapé, ai-je avoué, avec un sourire.

\- T'as vraiment une vie de rêve comparée à la mienne, s'est-plainte Zia. J'ai un appartement tout pourri que je paie super cher, qui est en bordel, et où personne ne m'attends.

Je lui ai jeté un regard amusé, parce qu'elle se plaignait, mais détestait que je la regarde avec pitié ou condescendance.

\- Je veux un copain, a-t-elle râlé.

\- Tu trouveras, ai-je répondu, en me marrant. Peut-être.

Elle m'a donné une tape sur le bras, et a émis un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Je ne tombe que sur des losers, a-t-elle répondu. Ta chérie à de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Je le lui dis tout les jours, ai-je répondu en riant.

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel, et m'a gratifié d'un autre coup, que je lui ai rendu.

\- Hé ! s'est-elle exclamée. On ne frappe pas le conducteur.

\- Tu es parfaitement capable de te faire frapper et de conduire en même temps, ai-je répondu avec un sourire taquin.

Elle s'est arrêtée au feu rouge, et m'a jeté un coup d'oeil.

\- Je te déposes devant chez toi, ou tu repasses par la caserne ? m'a-t-elle demandé.

\- Chez moi s'il te plaît.

\- Alors tu la fermes, sinon, je t'abandonnes sur le bord du trottoir, a-t-elle fait, très sérieuse.

Je lui ai jeté un regard innocent, et elle a tourné à gauche quand le feu est devenu vert, signe qu'elle me ramenait chez moi. La caserne était par la droite.

\- Merci, ai-je fait.

On est bientôt arrivés à destination. Je suis descendu, et j'ai claqué la portière de l'ambulance. J'ai passé la tête par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Dis bonjour à ton copain, ai-je fait, moqueur. Oh, c'est vrai, tu n'en as pas.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un con, a-t-elle maugréé.

Néanmoins, je voyais une leur amusée dans ses yeux. C'était comme ça nos rapports. On aimait bien se taquiner.

\- Dis bonjour à ta copine, a-t-elle cependant ajouté. Qui elle, est réelle.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, ai-je fais. A demain Zia.

\- A demain Black.

Je lui ai fait un signe de main, en me demandant quand est-ce qu'elle m'appellerait enfin par mon prénom. J'ai tapé le code pour ouvrir la grille, et je me suis engagé dans la cour centrale, donnant sur tous les immeubles. Je me suis dirigé vers celui tout au fond, et j'ai tapé un autre code pour entrer.

Dans l'ascenseur, j'ai vérifié qu'il ne me restait pas de sang sur le visage. Ce matin, un petit garçon s'était ouvert la jambe, assez profondément, et il s'était agité, et j'en avait récolté partout, du sang. Même si je m'étais désinfecté et débarbouillé entre temps, je préférais être sûr.

Je me suis enfin dirigé vers chez moi. J'ai sorti mes clés, les ai introduites dans la serrure, et je suis entré.

\- Ma chérie ? ai-je fait, en refermant la porte. Je suis rentré.

J'ai suspendu ma veste d'ambulancier à une patère, et j'ai enlevé mes chaussures. J'ai ôté mes bretelles rouges de mes épaules, pour les laisser pendre, et je me suis retourné au moment ou elle entrait dans la pièce.

\- Hey, a-t-elle fait, simplement.

Elle a noué ses bras autour de mon cou, et ses lèvres on rencontré les miennes. Je l'ai embrassée, et j'ai souri.

\- Ça va ? m'a-t-elle demandé. Comment était ta journée ?

\- Normale, ai-je répondu. Je commence à m'habituer au rythme de New York.

\- Il serait temps, tu ne crois pas ? a-t-elle souri.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- J'ai rien préparé à manger, a-t-elle fait. J'ai étudié toute la journée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ai-je répondu. C'est ta première année d'étude de médecine. Il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère, c'est une année dure. Après, ça ira mieux.

Elle a hoché la tête.

\- Tu veux toujours te spécialiser en chirurgie, après ? ai-je demandé.

Elle a de nouveau hoché la tête, sans précisions.

\- On va commander chinois, a-t-elle ensuite fait.

Elle a voulu se tourner et s'éloigner pour aller chercher son portable, mais je l'ai saisie par le bras, et j'ai plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes.

\- En quel honneur ? a-t-elle fait, une fois le contact rompu, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Parce que, ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules. Je t'aime Callie.

* * *

~ POV Callie ~

\- Ma vie était sans dessus dessous. Sincèrement, j'avais l'impression de me noyer. De crouler sous des problèmes sans solutions. Et je ne pouvais même pas compter sur le soutien de ma propre famille, mon propre sang, et c'est ça, qui m'a le plus affecté. Alors, je n'ai vu aucune autres issues que le..suicide. Avec du recul, je sais que ce n'est pas la solution. On peut toujours agir, améliorer les choses. Mais j'étais désespérée, à un point dont je n'avais même pas conscience.

Le regard baissé sur la moquette, je me massait la paume d'une main, plus pour m'occuper qu'autre chose, et ôter une partie de mon stress.

\- Je croyais que ça serait la solution, pour moi, ai-je poursuivi. Mais même si on m'a empêché d'avaler ces cachets, et de prendre ma propre vie, je sais bien que je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je me serais dégonflée, et je n'aurais pas pu. Dans un sens, c'est rassurant. Andy m'a donc arrêté. Un ambulancier que j'ai rencontré à l'hôpital, après mon accident de voiture.

J'ai repensé à cette fameuse nuit, où j'avais entendu sa voix rassurante, et je m'étais sentie en sécurité.

\- J'avais choisi de faire ça près de sa caserne, par pur hasard. C'était un très heureux hasard, ou le destin. Mais je ne sais pas si je crois vraiment au destin..je n'en sais rien. Enfin bref. Il m'a arrêtée. Il m'a convaincu que je n'avais pas à faire ça. Que tout était possible, même me relever de chutes que je pensais mortelles. Mais je ne pouvais plus continuer à Seattle. Alors, quand Andy m'a annoncé que lui même déménageait pour New York, j'ai vu une opportunité.

J'ai marqué une pause. Mais le silence est rapidement devenu trop étouffant, angoissant, je n'ai pas supporté. Alors, j'ai embrayé sur la suite de mon histoire.

\- Je l'ai saisie. Il m'a proposé de venir avec lui. Que ça serait plus facile pour nous deux, d'avoir un ami, ici. Qu'on s'adapterait mieux, qu'on se serrerait les coudes. Qu'il m'aiderait. J'ai accepté. J'ai envoyé un message vocal à mes parents, pour leur dire que je prenais un peu de temps pour moi. Ils m'ont appelé, et ils approuvaient totalement l'idée. Ils voulaient surtout m'éloigner d'..

J'ai pris une grande bouffée d'air.

\- ..Arizona, ai-je terminé ma phrase. Depuis que je suis ici, tout va mieux. J'ai renoué petit à petit un contact avec mes parents, même si c'est encore fragile. Ils m'aident financièrement, et mon père m'avance même l'argent pour mes études de médecines, que j'ai commencé en voyant à quel point Andy était passionné par son boulot. Je me suis laissée gagner par tout ça, et j'ai eu envie moi aussi, de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, quand il sauvait des vies. Alors, je me suis inscrite en médecine.

Nouveau silence.

\- Au bout d'un moment, Andy m'a déclaré ses sentiments et..j'ai commencé à sortir avec lui. Il m'est devenu indispensable, parce qu'être avec lui, ça n'est pas douloureux. Pas comme avec Addison. Ça ne ravive pas tous les mauvais souvenirs, ça ne remue pas le passé. Avec lui, je peux projeter un futur. Pour résumer tout cela, j'ai quitté Seattle, j'ai quitté mes anciens amis, j'ai quitté Arizona. J'ai quitté mon passé et je suis venue m'installer ici, libre et sans attaches avec Andy.

Enfin, c'était terminé. J'ai releva la tête vers ma psy, qui notait discrètement quelques détails. Je m'étais habituée à la routine, d'aller en thérapie. De plus, le Dr. Wyart, qui me suivais, était quelqu'un de vraiment professionnelle.

\- Alors ? ai-je demandé, nerveusement.

\- Alors, je t'ai demandé de tout récapituler, a-fait le Dr Wyart. Tes raisons de départ de Seattle, ton arrivée ici. Et tu y es parvenue.

\- Et à quoi ça m'a servi, de dire tout ça ? ai-je demandé.

\- A te rendre compte de tes progrès, Callie ! s'est-enthousiasmée le Dr Wyart. Ne te rends-tu pas compte, à quel point tu as progressé, en un an ? Tu parviens à prononcer le nom d'Arizona. Avant, c'était trop lié aux mauvais souvenirs, et ça t'étais impossible sans fondre en larmes. Tu es parvenue aujourd'hui à me raconter ton parcours, de façon neutre et fidèle.

\- Ouais...

J'ai senti le regard étonné de la psy se figer sur moi. J'ai levé la tête, et j'ai croisé son regard, qui m'exprimait son incompréhension.

\- Et tu n'es pas satisfaite ? Quel est le problème ? m'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai essayé de parler, mais c'est comme si j'avais la bouche cousue. Je me suis balancée d'avant en arrière, sur ma chaise, tentant de trouver les mots.

\- Il me manque quelque chose, ai-je fini par articuler.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je n'en sais rien..ai-répondu, pas vraiment sincère.

\- Et comment espères-tu trouver cette chose, si tu ignores ce que c'est ?

Je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai revu le visage d'Arizona, flotter dans mon esprit. Depuis quelque temps, ce visage se faisait moins précis. Par un temps, je pouvais me représenter dans ma tête, le visage exact d'Arizona, au grain de beauté près. Et à présent, peu à peu, cela s'estompait. Et ça me faisait peur.

\- C'est à propos d'Arizona..ai-je marmonné.

Le Dr. Wyart m'a encouragée d'un signe de tête, à en dire plus.

\- Il faut que je la revoie..ai-je expliqué.

\- Mais..pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de lui expliquer..ai-je répondu. Je l'ai quittée d'une manière si brutale, si..Je m'en mords les doigts chaque jour. J'en pleurais la nuit, au début. J'ai vraiment été une personne horrible, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le droit d'être heureuse, après l'avoir blessée de cette façon.

Je me suis passée une main dans les cheveux, comme si dégager les mèches de mon visage allait m'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- J'ai besoin de son pardon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjouuur. **

**Désolée. Il fut un temps ou je postais mes chapitres beaucoup plus rapidement, mais ce temps est révolu ._. **

**Toujours est-il que je fais mon possible qu'il ne s'écoule pas trois mois entre chaque chapitre. L'important, c'est ça, non? ^^ **

**Un grand merci à tout les lecteurs, et particulièrement à ceux qui laissent une review. Ça me fait super plaisir. **

GlamaFan**: "Elle va prendre cher". T'as tout compris ;)**

Euthymie**: Et oui, elle n'est pas morte, comment aurais-je pu la tuer ? Voici cette fameuse rencontre ! J'espère que ça te plaira. **

DroDroV**: Que de questions, que de questions! J'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à la plupart d'entre elles et merci de la review :) **

Lady**: Ouuh, une anti-Callie ! Mais tu n'as pas tort, elle lui a fait un sale coup. Enfin bon, dans mes fanfic, rien n'est perdu !**

seve2904**: Pourquoi les sentiments reviendraient si vite ? ;) **

funio10**: Elles ont pas le droit de se disputer, mais elles vont pas se gêner, crois moi ;P **

Plume**: Mon imagination et moi même te remercions :D Et pour leur âge, tu me poses une colle. Je respecte à peu près la chronologie mais les dates précises euh...Il me semble qu'elles ont 23 ans. Ou dans l'année de leur 23 en tout cas. **

Elooo**: Hihi, je me doute que tout le monde veut qu'Andy dégage ;) Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Merci de ta review :p**

_P.S: S'il passe par là, une spéciale dédicace à Gabriel McGregor, puisque je n'aurais jamais publié ce chapitre aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas lu le sien, de "Karev Anatomy". Tu m'as remotivée sans le savoir, merci :) _

* * *

Les nuages s'amoncelaient au dessus de la ville, emprisonnant Seattle d'un couvercle en aluminium étouffant. L'orage n'était pas loin. L'atmosphère était lourde, et l'air chaud, et désagréable. Cependant, ça n'avait pas empêché Arizona de sortir au centre commercial avec Charlène.

\- Tu crois que ça existe, ce haut, mais avec la forme de celui-ci, la couleur de celui-là, et puis le motif de l'autre là, accroché en haut ?

Arizona regarda sa meilleure amie, et réprima un sourire.

\- En gros, tu veux un tout autre haut, conclut-elle.

\- Bah non. Je veux la base de celui-là mais super modifié, répondit-Charlène, en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu veux un tout autre haut, répéta-Arizona.

Charlène reposa le cintre, en grommelant.

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être que je veux un tout autre haut, admit-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du magasin, et déambulèrent dans la galerie marchande. Enfin, elles sortirent dehors, sur l'esplanade au sol pavé. Elles s'assirent sur les marches, et Charlène leva la tête vers le ciel couvert, le nez froncé.

\- Il va y avoir de l'orage, commenta-t-elle. Oh, j'ai faim !

Son regard s'était posé sur un petit vendeur ambulant de gaufres. Elle sentait déjà le goût de la pâtisserie, aussi, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Arizona.

\- D'accord, prends moi en une, ris-Arizona.

Arizona suivit la jeune fille se lever et sautiller vers le vendeur ambulant. Une voix l'apostropha, derrière elle, et Arizona sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

\- Alors, c'est ta nouvelle copine ?

La blonde savait très bien qui se trouvait derrière elle. Même si elle aurait aimé se tromper, elle était sûre à 100 pourcent que c'était Callie. Que foutait-elle à Seattle ? N'était-elle pas parfaitement heureuse à New-York, dans les bras de son ambulancier ?

Arizona conserva le regard figé sur Charlène, qui n'avait toujours pas atteint le vendeur de gaufres, à l'autre bout de l'esplanade. Elle n'était pas prête de revenir. D'autant plus qu'elle était bavarde, et allait très certainement papoter avec le vendeur. Mais Arizona aurait tellement voulu qu'elle revienne tout de suite, qu'elle puisse partir sans s'occuper de Callie.

A défaut d'une sortie de secours, Arizona l'ignora. Les muscles tendus, la mâchoire contractée, elle garda ses yeux clairs fixés sur le dos de Charlène, le menton dans la paume de sa main, appuyée sur ses genoux. Il lui semblait que des vagues de douleur pulsaient partout en elle. Mais elle ignora cette sensation très désagréable.

\- Hey, Arizona.

Callie descendit les marches, pour se mettre au niveau d'Arizona, et voulut s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Ne prononce pas mon prénom.

Ce fut tout ce que la petite blonde autrefois toujours si souriante trouva à lui répondre, un masque de colère froide sur le visage, la voix dure. Elle entendit la brune avoir un soupir, mais ne broncha pas. Un silence pesant s'installa. Charlène était arrivée au stand de gaufres, et semblait joyeusement prendre sa commande, inconsciente du drame qui se jouait du côté d'Arizona.

\- On peut discuter ? proposa-alors Callie.

\- Je ne veux pas discuter. Je ne veux même pas que tu m'adresses la parole alors...épargne ta salive.

Callie se passa une main dans les cheveux, loin d'être vaincue, mais un peu découragée. Elle connaissait Arizona. Elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner. Mais elle le ferait, éventuellement. Pour ça, il fallait au moins qu'elle l'écoute.

* * *

\- Oh vous savez, moi, les études, je les fais parce qu'il faut les faire !

Charlène discutait tranquillement avec le vendeur de gaufre, pendant que ces dernières cuisaient.

\- Comment vous avez voulu faire vendeur de gaufre ? demanda-très sérieusement la jeune femme. Y a des études pour ça ? Une formation gaufre ?

Le vendeur eut un rire tonitruant, et Charlène esquissa elle même un sourire innocent, attendant sa réponse.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai toujours voulu vendre des gaufres sur cette esplanade ? ricana-t-il.

\- Bah..comment vous avez atterri là, alors ? s'étonna-Charlène.

\- La vie..répondit-il vaguement, haussant les épaules. Les opportunités.

Charlène médita un moment ces paroles, puis, entendit des éclats de voix. Le vendeur et elle pivotèrent vers la source du bruit, et Charlène vit Arizona, avec étonnement, avec une jeune fille brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Arizona s'était levée des marches, et marchait vers elle, rapidement, tandis que l'autre la suivait, tentant de la saisir par le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Excusez-moi un moment, fit-Charlène au vendeur.

La jeune femme, sans attendre ses gaufres, se dirigea vers Arizona. Avant qu'elles n'aient pu se rejoindre, l'autre, la brune, que Charlène suspectait être Callie - même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait ici -, saisit le bras d'Arizona, la stoppant.

La petite blonde s'arrêta et se dégagea violemment, repoussant l'autre en arrière. Charlène accourut auprès d'Arizona, mais celle-ci ne la regarda pas.

\- Comment oses-tu après un an d'absence, te pointer, et dire "Hey Arizona ?"

Son ton tremblait, mais Charlène ne savait pas trop si c'était de rage, ou de tristesse. Peut-être un mélange des deux, mais la colère dominait largement. Le ciel se couvrait à vue d'oeil, tout comme la colère de la petite blonde enflait aussi à vue d'oeil. Elle se mit à parler à Callie d'un ton rapide, et tranchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, d'abord ? Je croyais que tu étais à New York. Je croyais que tu prenais tes distances, et que tu refaisais ta vie avec ce petit crétin, là, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Andy, c'est ça, et voilà que tu te repointes ici, tout sourire, et tu dis Hey Arizona. D'abord comment tu m'as trouvée ? Tu m'as suivie ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là..

Charlène stoppa le flot de mots, en posant sa main sur le bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Viens, Arizona, on y va, proposa-la plus petite.

La blonde regarda une dernière fois Callie, écœurée, puis hocha la tête.

\- T'as raison, c'est toxique, ici..

Charlène réprima un sourire - puisque ce n'était vraiment pas le moment - et entraîna l'autre avec elle. Mais Callie n'en avait pas fini avec cette conversation. Elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour s'entendre dire qu'elle rendait l'atmosphère toxique.

\- Arizona, arrête de fuir..

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, et Callie réalisa elle même à quel point ses mots avaient été mal choisis, et allaient lui revenir en pleine figure. Arizona s'immobilisa, brusquement, et pendant quelques secondes, tout ce que Callie vit, c'était le dos raide de la jeune femme, et Charlène, qui semblait paumée.

Puis, Callie se prit une tornade blonde dans la figure.

\- "ARIZONA ARRÊTE DE FUIR ?!"

Le hurlement avait résonné sur l'esplanade. Heureusement, il y avait peu de monde. Le vendeur leur jeta un regard circonspect, mais n'intervient pas.

\- "Arizona arrête de fuir ?" répéta-une nouvelle fois Arizona, plus calme, mais avec un tel mépris, et une telle froideur, que si elle avait frappé Callie ,l'effet aurait été le même. Tu oses venir ici et m'adresser de telles choses ?

Arizona la fixa, en proie à une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, qu'elle ignorait pouvoir ressentir. Et tout ça à cause d'une seule et unique personne.

\- Je..Je suis désolée c'est mal sorti, répondit-Callie. Je voul..

\- Rien à foutre de ce que tu voulais dire, la-coupa-Arizona. J'ai refait ma vie moi. J'ai passé trois plombs, à ramasser les morceaux que tu avais laissé après ton départ. Et aujourd'hui, je suis entière de nouveau et je ne le dois qu'à une seule personne.

Elle pointa le doigt sur Charlène, à quelques pas derrière elle. La concernée ébaucha un sourire gêné, et fit un signe de main à Callie mais celle-ci la foudroya du regard.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ma nouvelle copine, ajouta-Arizona. Contrairement à toi, je ne me lance pas sur un coup de tête dans des relations avec d'autres, alors que je viens d'abandonner quelqu'un derrière moi. Je ne suis pas insensible, pourtant, on dirait que toi, si !

\- Avec Andy, on ne s'est pas mis ensemble tout de suite, protesta-Callie. On a juste..

\- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre ! cria-Arizona.

De nouveau, le volume de sa voix s'était élevé, tout seul, inconsciemment. Elle serra les poings.

\- T'es venue disserter sur ta nouvelle et épanouissante relation amoureuse ? Tu peux toujours parler aux pavés. A moins qu'eux non plus, ils n'en aient rien à cirer.

Callie glissa les mains dans ses poches, et jeta un coup d'oeil aux dits pavés, attendant que la fureur passe. Elle releva la tête, et rencontra les prunelles claires et si dures d'Arizona.

\- Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, ajouta-méchamment Arizona, c'est que ton petit copain t'ait largué et que tu reviennes en rampant vers moi parce que tu te sens seule.

\- Hé ! s'exclama-Callie, piquée au vif. J'ai ma dignité. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis toujours avec Andy.

La brune avait décidé de venir avec calme, et assurance. Et voilà que la blonde avait réussi à l'énerver ! N'avait-elle pas une chance de dire pardon ?

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! s'exclama-Arizona.

\- Je suis venue pour ton pardon, lâcha-Callie.

Elle se tordit les mains, elle-même embarrassée par cet aveu. La surprise déforma les traits de sa vis à vis. Arizona la regarda, étonnée.

\- Mon pardon ? répéta-t-elle.

Voyant qu'elle s'était un tout petit peu calmée, Callie poussa son avantage.

\- Oui, ton pardon, répondit-Callie. Je me sens tellement mal, je t'ai fait quelque chose d'affreux. Je n'ai pas l'impression que je puisse être heureuse tant que tu ne m'as pas pardonnée. Je sais que ça va sonner incroyablement égoïste. Mais c'est aussi pour toi..ça pourrait peut-être..t'aider ?

La seule pensée qui vint à Arizona fut : "Mais quelle salope !"

Cependant, la jeune femme se contrôla. Elle posa un regard tranquille sur Callie, et dit d'une voix dégagée et presque douce :

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Callie releva le nez, avec espoir. Arizona allait la pardonner ?

\- Ça simplifie beaucoup les choses, continua-Arizona, toujours sur ce ton étrangement calme.

Charlène, derrière, avait les sourcils froncés, et une expression d'incompréhension. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation. Callie non plus, apparemment, et elle était agréablement surprise.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire...

Arizona s'avança vers Callie, réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Elle la dépassait de quelques centimètres, mais Arizona ne se démonta pas. Elle leva fièrement le menton, se campant sur ses jambes, et jeta à Callie un regard de pure haine.

\- Tu vas retourner d'où tu viens, illico, murmura-Arizona, incroyablement menaçante. Tu vas aller te poser dans un avion et dégager d'ici. Tu ne vas plus jamais penser à moi. Tu vas arrêter de m'insulter avec ces histoires de pardon, parce qu'une chose que je sais vraiment, c'est que jamais tu ne l'obtiendras.

Arizona sentait ses muscles tendus devenir douloureux mais elle ne broncha pas. Callie semblait hypnotisée.

\- D'accord, ton départ m'a détruite, plus que je ne veux l'admettre, continua-Arizona. Mais tu croyais quand même pas que j'étais désespérée à ce point là ?

Arizona laissa ses paroles agir un moment, avant de donner le mot final.

\- Alors avant que je devienne violente, tu vas disparaître de mon champ de vision, conclut-Arizona.

La blonde fixa encore un moment Callie, durement. Puis, elle fit volte face, et marcha rapidement vers la sortie de l'esplanade. Les premières gouttes de pluie percèrent, et Arizona en fut soulagée, car elles se mêlèrent à ses larmes, et les cachèrent.

Elle entendit des pas claquer derrière elle, et fut soulagée lorsque Charlène se cala sur son rythme et lui prit le bras, silencieusement.  
Cette après-midi avait tourné au désastre.  
C'était un désastre.

* * *

Callie piqua un haricot sur sa fourchette, mais la reposa instantanément, sans rien manger. Ce qu'elle s'était pris dans la tête par Arizona, cet après midi, elle l'avait prévu. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ça soit si violent, et que ça l'affecte autant.

\- Callie ma chérie, tu ne manges pas ?

Callie releva la tête vers sa mère, et hocha la tête.

\- Si, si, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Alors, raconte nous, New York.

Callie tourna la tête vers son père.

\- Comment c'est ? demanda-t-il. La Grande Pomme ?

La jeune femme réprima un soupir déprimé, et se résigna à faire le récit de sa vie à New York. Elle n'était pas revenue voir ses parents, depuis qu'elle avait déménagé, mais ils lui avaient assuré un soutien financier sans faille, et ils avaient beaucoup correspondu par SMS et s'étaient beaucoup appelés. Callie avait dû admettre que c'était bon d'avoir sa famille de retour.

\- J'y suis bien, là bas, conclut-Callie. Je fais des études de médecines et c'est passionnant.

\- Nous avons été surpris, avec ta mère, quand tu nous as annoncé cela, acquiesça-son père. Cela te plait,au moins?

\- Bien sûr, sourit-Callie.

"C'est ce que je viens de vous expliquer en long en large en travers." pensa-Callie, se retenant bien de l'avouer. Elle termina son assiette,avec difficulté.

\- J'espère que tu te rappelles des termes de notre contrat, Callie, lâcha-finalement son père.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'es pas revenue pour le plaisir, hein ? devina-son père. Mais je te préviens. Nous referons comme la dernière fois, si tu t'obstines à reconquérir Arizona.

\- Reco...? s'exclama-Callie. Mais vous êtes fous.

\- Nous sommes justes prudent, répondit-son père. Rappelle toi de la dernière fois.

\- Je ne compte pas rester longtemps ! répondit-Callie. Seattle me manquait, c'est tout. C'est un crime maintenant ?!

\- Ta vie est à New York, répondit-sa mère, durement. Ne t'attarde pas trop.

Ses deux parents se levèrent de table, laissant seule Callie dans la pièce. La jeune femme sentit les larmes arriver, mais elle ferma les yeux,et pressa les paumes de sa main sur ses orbites.  
Son déménagement à New York n'avait rien changé. Elle avait toujours l'impression que sa vie ne lui appartenait toujours pas. Et peut-être était ce le cas.

* * *

\- Allô, Andy ?

\- Callie ? s'exclama-le jeune homme, à l'autre bout du fil. Comment tu vas ? Comment c'est, Seattle ?

\- Dur, répondit-Callie, avec un rire jaune.

\- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire, répondit-Callie, haussant les épaules.

Tout en téléphonant, machinalement, elle faisait les cents pas.

\- Ne tarde pas trop, fit-Andy. J'ai besoin de toi. Et tu as tes études.

\- Je suis consciente de ça, Andy, répondit-Callie. Pour mes études.

\- Et pour moi !

Callie étouffa un rire. Mais elle était préoccupée, et Andy le sentit.

\- Je dois vraiment effectuer une chose, je ne pourrais pas rentrer avant..soupira-Callie.

Obtenir le pardon d'Arizona.

\- Et ça va prendre longtemps ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit-honnêtement la brune.

Oh que oui. Ça allait prendre longtemps.


	19. Chapter 19

Arizona entra dans la salle de cours, et alla s'asseoir direct à côté de Charlène.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-la blonde, avec un sourire.

Charlène hocha la tête, tout en continuant à manger ses dragibus. C'était bien elle, ça. Il était à peine 8heure du matin, et elle était déjà aux dragibus. Elle lui en proposa un, mais Arizona refusa de la tête. Elle sortit son bloc note, sa trousse, dans un calme inquiétant.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-Charlène.

\- Très bien, répondit-Arizona, en souriant. Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ?

\- Callie ? répondit-Charlène, en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah. Non. Je n'y pense pas, c'est tout.

Le prof de philosophie entra dans la salle de cours, et commença à s'installer. Tout en attendant patiemment que le cours commence, Arizona tenta de chasser Callie de ses pensées, maintenant que Charlène l'y avait ramenée. Ce n'était pas chose facile. Son pardon ? Elle était là juste pour son pardon ? Quelle..

\- Bien, lança-le prof, coupant court au flot insultant des pensées d'Arizona. Le cours d'aujourd'hui va porter sur le pardon.

Arizona ouvrit la bouche, tellement blasée.

\- C'est une putain de blague ? grogna-la-jeune femme.

Charlène goba son dernier dragibus, et lui saisit la main, l'encourageant en silence. Arizona ferma les yeux, se passa une main dans les cheveux, et après un dernier soupir, tenta tout de même de se concentrer. Elle prit bien garde à ne pas prendre part aux débats.

Mais Theo, un des élèves, prononça innocemment un petit discours sur le pardon : comme quoi c'était très bénéfique, c'était la solution à adopter dans tous les conflits.

\- Et tu crois que le pardon est possible dans n'importe quelle situation ? demanda-le prof, à Theo, intéressé.

Arizona se redressa, étouffa un juron, avec l'envie de secouer Theo, ou de casser quelque chose. La réponse du jeune homme aggrava les choses.

\- Bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il, empli d'une bonne volonté écoeurante, et de principes surfaits. Evidemment..je ne vois pas ce qui peut être impardonnable. Au final, tout se résout toujours.

\- C'est vraiment des conneries..

30 paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Arizona, et la jeune femme crut qu'elle allait rougir. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, et à la surprise générale, elle était rempli d'aplomb et d'assurance. Et de colère.

\- Un problème, Mlle Robbins ? demanda-le prof, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ce qu'il dit..acquiesça-Arizona, se souciant peu du regard scandalisé dudit Théo. Le pardon, il ne résout pas tout. Je comprends même pas pourquoi certaines personnes le cherchent. Ou s'obstinent. Parce que des fois, ils n 'ont aucune chance de l'obtenir.

\- Un point de vue bien tranché, nota-le prof. La seule chose que je vous demande, Mlle Robbins,c'est de l'exprimer sans agressivité.

Arizona hocha la tête, l'écoutant à peine, la tête bourdonnante, les pensées en désordre.

\- Quand tu seras sorti de la situation dans laquelle tu es, Arizona, je suis sûr que tu penseras comme moi, lâcha-Theo, en se tournant vers Arizona, un petit air suffisant sur le visage.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement de ma situation, Theo ? siffla-Arizona en se redressant, malgré les regards alarmés que lui lançaient Charlène, pour la stopper. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis dans une situation, d'abord ?

\- C'est évident, grommela-James, le voisin de Theo. T'es trop tendue et tout. C'est clair que t'es pas prête à pardonner quelqu'un.

\- Mais tu penses comme nous au fond, ajouta-Theo, tout sourire. Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de le pardonner, ou de la pardonner..j'ignore qui t'as offensé.

\- Mais putain, non ! s'exclama-Arizona.

La migraine montait, ses pensées commençaient à déborder, sous l'oeil plus que réprobateur du prof, et de Charlène. Avant de dire quelque chose qui la ferait expulser de cours, Arizona saisit ses affaires, se leva, et quitta le cours, sous le regard médusé de tout le monde.

\- Robbins, revenez, ce n'est pas le café, ici, on entre et on ne sort pas comme on..veut.

Le prof avait fini sa phrase dans le vide, puisqu'Arizona avait déjà disparu dans le couloir. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre à une vitesse telle qu'elle aurait pu se rompre le cou au moindre faux mouvement. Tremblante, pleine de colère, elle lâcha brutalement son sac devant le mur couvert de casiers, et ouvrit le sien. Elle tenta de défaire son cadenas, mais ses mains tremblaient trop et elle se sentait trop énervée. Arizona se retourna, et appuya son dos contre les casiers, puis la tête. Elle lâcha un soupir pour tenter de se calmer. Lorsqu'elle reçut un message.

Arizona saisit son portable, ouvrit le message, et s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était de Callie, même si elle avait supprimé son numéro. Callie, elle, n'avait apparemment pas supprimé le sien. Le message était bref.

"Tu finis à quelle heure ? Je suis devant - Callie "

La petite blonde donna un violent coup de tête en arrière, dans les casiers, causant un grand bruit dans le couloir désert, et une grande douleur dans sa tête. Elle jouait avec ses nerfs. Callie était revenue pour jouer avec ses nerfs, et la faire craquer. Et elle était en train de réussir son petit jeu.

Parce que, pourquoi serait-elle revenu, si ce n'était pas pour écraser une deuxième fois Arizona ? Son pardon, sérieusement ? Elle n'avait pas pu trouver une excuse plus débile ?

Arizona appuya sa tête sur les casiers une nouvelle fois, plus doucement, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie retentir dans le bâtiment. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à Charlène, d'essuyer ses reproches, ni de se lamenter encore une fois. Elle avait juste envie que tout se termine. Alors, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Vers Callie.

La latina était là, dans sa veste en cuir, avec son petit air exaspérant. Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde, dehors, juste un petit groupe de fumeurs. Parfait. Elles allaient pouvoir s'engueuler en paix.

Arizona s'avança, sans se démonter, et se planta devant Callie.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir ici, répondit-Arizona, tendue.

\- Ah ouais..je voulais savoir si..est-ce que tu as réfléchi à..me pardonner ? demanda-Callie. J'ai été super lâche et..ça ne me ressemble pas. C'est juste que..ma famille est quelque chose d'important pour moi et..

\- L'argent de ta famille et le soutien financier de ton petit papa est important pour toi, cracha-Arizona avec tout la méchanceté qu'elle pouvait insuffler dans ses paroles. Viens en au fait Torres.

\- J'en déduit que tu ne m'as pas pardonné ?

Arizona pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux, avec un air énervé, qui ne la quittait plus maintenant.

\- Voyons voir, et si je te pardonne, est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille ? demanda-la plus petite. Ça me garantira la paix, tu ne viendras plus traîner dans mes pattes pour soulager ta conscience? Alors si c'est le cas, je serais ravie de te pardonner, tant que tu dégages.

\- Plus sincère tu meurs, grommela-Callie.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus,il faut que ça soit sincère, une réelle déclaration du coeur? ricana-Arizona. Ma patience à des limites.

\- Je suis en train de mettre ma vie en pause, pour toi ! s'exclama-Callie. J'ai tout laissé en plan à New York, pour toi. Pour venir te voir, et m'excuser et..

Et la gifle partit toute seule. La main d'Arizona vint claquer sur la joue de Callie, la coupant dans sa phrase. Arizona se recula un peu, effrayée. Elle n'était pas une personne violente. Callie était en train de la transformer en espèce d'hystérique psychotique avec problèmes de violence physique et verbale.

Ce sentiment était affreux.

Arizona se mordit la lèvre, qui tremblait, et fixa un moment Callie, avant de tourner les talons. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus. Callie rouvrait ses blessures, ça, elle le savait.

Malheureusement, son cauchemar la suivait. Callie courut derrière elle, alors qu'Arizona tournait à gauche, dans la rue menant à chez elle.

\- 'zona, s'exclama-Callie. S'te plaît..

\- Arrête de me suivre, soupira-Arizona, tellement blasée, et fatiguée, et lasse.

\- Je comprends ta colère..plaida-Callie. Si tu m'avais fait ce que je t'ai fait je..je n'arriverai même pas à me contrôler comme tu le fais.

\- Me contrôler ? ricana-Arizona, en accélérant le pas. Tu me connais bien mal si tu penses que je suis en train de me contrôler, là.

\- Alors c'est que ta colère n'est pas si forte que tu veux me le faire croire, répondit-Callie.

\- Lâche moi.

\- Je sais que je t'ai blessée..

\- Lâche moi, j'te dis.

\- J'étais à un point de non retour, que je ne pensais même pas pouvoir atteindre, s'exclama-Callie, toujours en la suivant. Je..si Andy ne m'avait pas trouvée cette nuit là, je ne serais pas en train de te parler.

Arizona s'arrêta subitement, et Callie faillit lui foncer dedans. La blonde se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'es encore en train de mentir pour attirer mon attention ?

\- Je te jure que je ne te dis que la vérité, répondit-Callie.

Arizona était méfiante. Bras croisés, plantée devant Callie.

\- Je préférais mourir, plutôt que d'être séparée de toi, ou de m'opposer à ma famille, lâcha-Callie, en se frottant la nuque. Je n'ai pas le cran de m'opposer à ma famille, je ne l'ai jamais eu, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait à ce moment. Mais ne plus te voir ça me paraissait insurmontable.

Callie marqua un moment de silence. Elle poussa son avantage en voyant la confusion d'Arizona.

\- Addie m'a pardonnée, tu sais.

\- Oui, et bien je ne suis pas Addison, lâcha-sèchement Arizona. C'était quoi le but de cette petite histoire, là ? Me faire culpabiliser, en plus ?

\- Je...j'imagine que tu ne me pardonnes pas ?

\- Tu veux que je te pardonne ? s'exclama-Arizona. Est-ce que tu me garantiras que tu sortes de ma vie ? Que tu me laisses en paix, que tu arrêtes de me traquer à tous les coins de rues en cherchant le pardon ? Si c'est le cas, alors si tu veux, je te pardonne. Tout ce que je demande c'est que tu dégages. Alors tu es pardonnée.

\- Plus sincère tu meurs.

\- A parce qu'en plus, madame souhaite une déclaration sincère, qui vient du coeur ! s'exclama-Arizona. Tu te fous pas un peu de ma gueule ?

Callie ne répondit rien gênée.

\- On a finit, c'est bon ? T'as fait ton petit monologue ? Je peux y aller ?

Callie hocha lentement la tête, avec une expression de tristesse qu'elle ne parvint pas à refouler.

\- Très bien.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Arizona fit volte face, laissant une Callie paumée, et triste, sur le bord du trottoir.

* * *

Callie était toute seule chez elle, et attendait la réponse d'Arizona, à son message. Elle avait abandonné. C'était tout, elle avait épuisé sa réserve d'arguments, et d'excuses et elle en avait assez de se faire rejeter. Ce n'était pas le plus agréable des sentiments. Alors, elle avait réservé son billet sur internet, pour regagner New York, puis, avait envoyé ce message à Arizona, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt :

« C'est le dernier message que tu recevras de moi. J'ai réservé un billet d'avion, pour New York, je pars ce soir. Tu vas pouvoir continuer à vivre ta vie, sans moi. Tu avais raison, tu es peut-être plus heureuse comme ça. C'était égoïste d'exiger ton pardon, j'en suis désolée. Prends soin de toi. Callie. »

Ça lui avait coûté, d'envoyer et d'écrire ce message. Mais c'était la vérité. Elle baissait les bras. Au moins, elle aurait la conscience tranquille. Elle saurait qu'elle avait essayé. Et puis, Arizona était malheureuse, avec sa présence, et elle ne souhaitait pas ça. Elle souhaitait au contraire son bonheur, même si la petite blonde ne le croyait pas.

Lorsque les notes d'une chansons à la radio, se firent entendre, Callie s'entendit son coeur manquer un battement. Elle posa une pile de vêtements dans sa valise, et tendit l'oreille. Un flot de souvenirs jaillit à la surface.

La jeune femme tourna le bouton du volume, pour mettre la chanson plus fort, et sentit un sourire venir se plaquer sur son visage. Cette chanson. Cette chanson, ça la transportait à un autre endroit, dans un autre temps. Cette soirée _(chapter 13)_, où elle était sortie, avec Arizona. Elles étaient allées chez Joe. Il y avait même Addison et Mark, si la mémoire de Callie était bonne. Et Callie s'était un peu bourrée, ce soir là. Et alors qu'elle était assise à côté d'Arizona, cette chanson, sa chanson préférée de l'époque, était passée dans les enceintes. Et bourrée, Callie s'était mise à chanter.

Lorsque le chanteur entama la deuxième partie du couplet, Callie ne put s'en empêcher et se joignit à lui.

\- For those nights when I couldn't be there, I've made it harder to know, that you know that somehow, we'll keep movin' on..

Callie se tut, au moment du refrain, et s'assit par terre, le volume toujours à fond, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Les souvenirs affluaient à sa mémoire exactement comme si elle était en train de regarder un album photo. Au moment du deuxième refrain, Callie crut entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle tourna le volume plus bas, et s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Si c'est encore un sale gosse qui s'amuse à sonner, je jure que...grogna-Callie, pour elle même.

Elle alla ouvrir le battant, et fut stupéfaite de voir Arizona, debout dans encadrement de la porte.

\- Tes parents sont là ? demanda-la jeune femme, d'une voix sourde.

\- Non, répondit-Callie, ébahie.

Elle n'osa rien dire de plus, comme si elle allait faire fuir Arizona. La petite blonde semblait mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai eu ton message, lança-elle, en se grattant le bras. Tu pars ?

Callie hocha la tête, sans ajouter un mot.

\- Je ne compte pas te pardonner, Callie, lâcha-Arizona, très calme, et obstinée à rester calme tout le long de cet adieu. Je voulais juste qu'on discute calmement une dernière fois.

\- Je..commença-Callie.

\- Non laisse moi parler, pour une fois ! Toute la semaine t'as essayé de me faire parler et maintenant tu me coupes ?

\- Désolée.

Arizona se mit à se tordre les mains, ne sachant trop par où commencer.

\- J'apprécie que tu m'aies dit la vérité, à propos de cette nuit, lâcha-t-elle. J'ignorais complètement que..enfin..je savais pas. Je suis désolée. Mais je persiste à croire que c'est moi qui ai souffert, dans l'histoire. Tu m'as jetée comme si je n'avais pas eu d'importance. A ta place, je me serais volontiers opposée à ma famille, malgré le fait que je les adore. Tu n'as pas réussi à faire ça.

Callie baissa la tête, mais dès qu'Arizona reprit la parole, elle fixa son regard sur elle. Elle semblait émotive. Ses yeux brillaient déjà.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que ta disparition a eu sur moi, a-lancé Arizona. J'étais en morceaux. J'étais une loque. Je le suis toujours un peu, dans certains moments. Tu m'as blessée, tu m'as fragilisée et pour ça, je t'en tiendrais toujours rancune. Je suis méfiante, à présent. Alors que j'étais une personne gaie, avant. Tu te souviens ? J'étais du genre à sourire tout le temps, et à prendre la vie du bon côté et tu m'as transformée en hystérique dépressive. Tu m'as volé ma gaieté, tu m'as changée.

Lorsque Callie s'aperçut que les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Arizona, elle détourna le regard, malade de savoir qu'elle en était la cause.

\- Alors je ne te pardonnerais pas, Callie, conclut-Arizona. Et pour tout ce que tu m'as fait...pour tout ça...

Callie fixa un moment l'encadrement en bois de la porte, sans un mot, le visage contracté, les muscles tendus. Puis, elle se retourna vers Arizona. Les larmes coulaient toujours et une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard. Un mélange de colère et de...douceur ?!

\- Je te déteste.

La phrase frappa Callie de plein fouet, même si elle était dit sans méchanceté, sans hausser le ton. Arizona s'approcha, et acheva Callie, la réduisant à une immense confusion. La petite blonde approcha son visage de celui de Callie, et colla son front sur le sien, la main sur sa tempe. Callie se sentait fiévreuse, elle ignorait si elle était en train de rêver, ou d'halluciner, parce que ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce...commença-Callie, voulant demander des précisions.

\- Chut, la coupa-Arizona.

Et Arizona s'assura de son silence en l'embrassant. C'était comme si les lèvres de Callie n'avaient jamais oublié quel était le goût de celles d'Arizona. La jeune femme se sentit fondre, et en même temps, des tonnes de questions l'envahissaient. Contrairement à ce que Callie pensait, Arizona ne se recula pas brusquement, pour lui adresser un dernier regard, avant de partir. Non, elle était là, à continuer de l'embrasser, ses mains s'aventurant vers sa taille. Et Callie perdait la tête sous les questions qui l'assaillaient, mais aussi à cause du corps d'Arizona pressé contre le sien. Comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Arizona ne comptait pas être celle qui mettrait fin au baiser, Callie céda, et arrêta toute résistance. La jeune femme ne pensa pas une seule seconde à Andy et rendit son étreinte à Arizona ,s'abandonnant. Elle la plaqua contre la porte de sa propre maison, bien contente que ses parents ne soient pas là, et profita des retrouvailles.

\- Je te déteste toujours, à un tel point..souffla-Arizona, le souffle court, à l'oreille de Callie, entre deux baisers.

\- Chut, répondit-à son tour Callie, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bien le bonjour !_

_Ceci est le très court et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction "Encore plus fort que les aimants." J'ai décidé d'y mettre un terme, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer en ce moment._

_J'ai été vraiment contente d'écrire et de vous faire partager cette fanfic'. Un énorme merci à tout les revieweurs, qui m'ont motivé, et m'ont remotivée quand j'avais envie d'abandonner._

_20 chapitres, une centaine de reviews, et une happy ending pour Calzona._  
_J'espère que vous serez satisfaits._

_Un grand merci à vous, je vous dis à bientôt ._._

* * *

\- Un autre, tu es sûre, Callie ?

La latina jeta un regard furieux à Joe, même si le barman n'était qu'en train de faire son job. Elle hocha sèchement la tête et glissa la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un billet, qu'elle plaqua sur le comptoir.

\- Très bien...

Joe alla lui servir une double tequila. Mais avant de lui servir sa commande, il tendit la main, très sérieux. Callie lâcha un gros soupir las et laissa choir son trousseau de clés dans la main du barman. Il les rangea derrière le comptoir, satisfait, et servit Callie avant de s'éloigner pour s'occuper d'autres clients.

La jeune femme saisit sa tequila, et la vida d'un cul sec. Elle reposa le verre sur le comptoir, et une grimace tordit ses traits alors que le liquide lui brûlait la gorge. L'alcool commençait à délicieusement embrouiller ses sens, et a éloigner les soucis.

Callie s'apprêtait à commander la même chose, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête, et aperçut des cheveux courts, blonds, et un sourire timide. Arizona.

\- 'alut, articula-Callie.

\- Calliope, la salua-simplement Arizona.

La petite blonde attendait, visiblement. Qu'elles parlent de ce qui s'était passé. Callie secoua la tête, comme si ça permettrait à ses idées d'être plus claires. Mal à l'aise, elle décida qu'un autre verre l'aiderait probablement à se détendre. Et ensuite, peut-être qu'elles pourraient parler.

\- Joe!

Le barman s'approcha, las. Il adressa un sourire à la blonde.

\- Hey Arizona. La même chose, Callie, j'imagine ?

La latina hocha la tête et désigna Arizona d'un geste vague.

\- Et quelque chose pour elle..peut-importe ce qu'elle veut.

Callie n'écouta pas ce qu'Arizona commanda. Elle se contenta d'aligner un autre billet sur le comptoir, et de refermer ses doigts sur le petit verre rempli de tequila que Joe lui apporta.

Elle lança un bref regard à Arizona, puis, sans cérémonies, vida son verre, une fois de plus cul sec.

\- Et bien..lâcha-Arizona, qui n'avait pas touché au sien. Quelque chose te tracasse, peut-être ?

Callie restait obstinément muette. Elle se mit à fixer les rainures du bois sur le comptoir, grattant de l'ongle ce qui semblait être une tache de peinture. Arizona fixa la jeune femme, agacée.

\- Callie ! s'exclama-Arizona. Parle moi !

Toujours du silence.

\- On ne va vraiment pas parler du baiser d'hier ? soupira-la blonde.

A ces mots, Callie se retourna brusquement, pivotant pour être face à face avec son interlocutrice. L'alcool brouillait un peu ses idées, mais elle était consciente et avait les idées relativement claires.

\- En quoi est-ce que parler va changer quoi que ce soit ? s'exclama-Callie avec colère et frustration, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le baiser qu'on a échangé hier, poursuivit-Callie, sur le même ton. C'était genre...notre meilleur. Même quand on était en couple ce n'était pas si parfait, et..si..addictif et putain, on est de retour à la case départ.

\- Je suis toujours larguée..

Callie ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, pour ne pas lui crier dessus.

\- J'ai rompu avec Andy, lâcha-Callie. Je n'en suis pas fière, je l'ai fait au téléphone mais...Tout ce que je souhaite c'est d'être avec toi. Putain, 'zona, on est faites l'une pour l'autre ! Et j'ai réalisé ça hier et je..la plus grosse erreur de ma vie a été d'essayer de te repousser.

Arizona s'était figée. Elle ignorait si elle devait sourire de joie d'entendre cette déclaration, ou s'inquiéter de la colère dans la voix de Callie.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais mes parents, répondit-Callie. On est de retour à la case départ. On a déjà été sur cette route et ils nous ont bloqués.

Arizona dévisagea Callie en silence, ne sachant trop que répondre. Mais il fallait définitivement pousser son avantage. Parce qu'évidemment, qu'elle et Callie étaient faites l'une pour l'autre...

Arizona s'approcha dangereusement de la latina. De sa main droite, elle alla effleurer la joue de Callie, descendant le long de sa gorge. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Callie.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment prête à te passer de ça ? murmura-fébrilement Arizona à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Arizona écarta son visage pour seulement mieux se rapprocher, et toujours avec autant de retenue, elle alla simplement effleurer les lèvres de Callie des siennes. La brune chercha le contact, mais Arizona écarta la tête, continuant de la frustrer.

\- Ou de ça ? chuchota-Arizona, avec un demi-sourire enjôleur.

Décontractée, Arizona but une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Callie.

\- Et tout ça pour quoi ? l'acheva-t-elle. Des parents que tu cherches à tout prix à impressionner ?

Arizona se leva, et saisit son sac. Postée juste derrière Callie, elle murmura une fois de plus à son oreille.

\- La suite dépend de toi.

La petite blonde eut un sourire que Callie ne vit pas.

\- Merci pour le verre, Callie.

Elle ce fut tout. Arizona sortit du bar, plantant là une Callie frustrée et indécise. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, tentant de faire taire son coeur qui lui hurlait de courir vers Arizona. Elle croisa les bras sur le comptoir, et posa sa tête sur ses bras, avec désespoir.

\- Callie ? s'inquiéta-Joe, quelque minutes plus tard.

\- Je vais bien, grommela-Callie.

Elle releva la tête, et essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je vais bien répéta-t-elle, pour se convaincre.

* * *

Callie se massa les tempes, tout en sortant de la fac. Et voilà, elle venait de se faire transférer dans la fac de médecine de Seattle. C'était définitif, elle ne retournerait pas à New York. Ou du moins, par pour y vivre.

Maudissant sa gueule de bois qui ne passait pas, Callie prit un comprimé d'aspirine, qu'elle avala avec l'eau d'une fontaine dehors. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir sur les marches, devant la fac. Elle repensa à hier soir. A ce qu'Arizona lui avait dit.

Et au choix qui s'imposait. Parfois, il fallait choisir la voix du bonheur, dans la vie. Mais parfois aussi, il fallait être raisonnable, et arrêter de tout plaquer pour écouter ses sentiments.

C'est avec ces pensées en tête que Callie rentra chez elle. Elle prit une douche, une autre aspirine et avala rapidement un semblant de petit déjeuner.

Elle avait décidé.

Avoir pris une décision était libérateur. Il fallait maintenant en informer Arizona. Callie saisit son portable, et lui envoya texto, lui demandant si elle pouvait venir immédiatement.

Sans attendre de réponse, Callie descendit dans le salon. Ses parents y étaient, calmes, tranquilles, inconscients de la décision de Callie.

\- Hey, lâcha-la jeune femme, un peu mal à l'aise. Je compte rester ici.

Ses parents se redressèrent, sérieux tout à coup, et lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux.

\- A Seattle, précisa-Callie. Je viens de m'inscrire à la fac de médecine.

\- Et Andy ? s'étonna-sa mère.

\- C'est fini, répondit-Callie. Je l'ai appelé. J'irais chercher mes affaires à New York, et lui dire au revoir mais c'est fini. Je reviens vivre ici.

\- Et quel est la cause de ce soudain revirement de situation ? s'étonna-son père, sourcils froncés.

\- Ecoutez, avant de me renier, parce que je ne doute pas que vous le fassiez, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne compte pas céder.

Callie, les pieds plantés dans le sol, les mains sur les hanches, fixa ses parents, autoritaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant d'aplomb devant son tyran de père.

\- Je préfère me prendre la tête mais être heureuse qu'être malheureuse en cherchant à vous plaire.

Son père plia son journal, et croisa les bras, sans piper mot. Mauvais signe.

\- Je compte me remettre avec Arizona, annonça-Callie. Parce qu'elle fait partie de ma vie, c'est même la chose la plus importante dans ma vie, ma relation avec elle. Et j'ai tout fait foirer pour des conneries, pour de l'argent..je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Callie arrêta sa tirade, sentant son assurance diminuer sous le regard impérieux de son père. Elle devait quitter cette pièce.

\- Donc voilà..lâcha-la jeune femme. Laissez moi au moins trois jours pour faire mes valises avant de me virer d'ici. S'il vous plaît.

Elle fit volte face, et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque son père l'apostropha. Callie se figea. Elle se retourna lentement. Son père se leva, et déposa son journal sur la table.

A la plus grande surprise de Callie, son père vint l'enlacer. La jeune femme, sourcils froncés, ne pigeait plus rien.

\- Je suis fier de toi, lança-Carlos.

\- Mais..que..hein ?! s'exclama-Callie.

\- Nous t'avons un peu malmenée, quand tu as commencé à sortir avec cette fille, lâcha-son père. C'était le but. Nous sommes un peu traditionnels et tu le sais. Nous voulions mieux pour toi..Mais on s'est rendu compte que le mieux, c'était Arizona. Comme tu l'as dit, elle te rend heureuse. Et nous, nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, même si j'imagine que tu ne l'as pas perçu comme ça.

\- Alors, pourquoi m'avoir reniée, et vous être emportés ? s'exclama-Callie, à mi chemin entre colère et soulagement.

\- Pour être certains que c'était bien ce que tu voulais, répondit-sa mère.

\- Et pas juste une passade, une petite histoire, ajouta-son père. Quand on a vu que tu rompais avec elle, on était sûrs de nous : tu ne l'aimais pas assez. Mais à présent, tu te tiens ici, a clamer haut et fort que tu l'aimes plus que le soutien financier et moral que nous t'apportons. Cela signifie que tu es certaine.

\- Donc vous..acceptez ? s'exclama-Callie, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

\- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-sa mère.

Callie hocha la tête, n'en revenant pas. Mais elle hésitait encore un peu.

\- Va ! s'exclama-son père.

Il la poussa vers la porte et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

Callie, un sourire sur les lèvres, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit sur Arizona.

\- Hey Callie, fit-Arizona, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension.

Callie sortit sur le porche, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce..commença-Arizona.

Elle ne put finir, Callie ayant capturé ses lèvres.

\- Oh d'accord, rit-Arizona,lorsque Callie la lâcha. Mais je croyais que..

\- Parfois il faut savoir être ferme et clair sur les choses qu'on veut, pour les obtenir, répondit-mystérieusement Callie.

Arizona fronça les sourcils, un peu perdue. Mais peu importait. Elles auraient tout le temps de parler de ça plus tard. Il leur semblait qu'elles avaient tout le temps du monde.

\- Viens, fit-soudainement Arizona. Il faut que tu rencontres Charlène. J'ai hâte de lui présenter ma petite amie.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la latina, lorsqu'Arizona glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle l'entraîna dans la rue, vers sa voiture.

Vers leur futur.


End file.
